Cuando el gato no está
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: … los ratones bailan. Mientras Inuyasha está fuera de la aldea, Kagome es agredida sexualmente. Ahora deberán encontrar el modo de hacer frente a lo que quedó de ellos. •& Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. I

**» CUANDO EL GATO NO ESTÁ  
**

 **I**

—Han llegado más soldados —masculló Sango, ayudando a uno que se sostenía una herida a sentarse. Sostener a alguien así, el peso muerto de un cuerpo, era algo que no podría seguir haciendo todo el día.

Kagome suspiró, mirando hacia la entrada. Escuchó el «mierda» de Inuyasha, que estaba por demás ofuscado para ese momento. Miroku se acercó a ayudar al soldado que Sango había traído a cuestas, dejando de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la exterminadora se masajeaba los hombros como podía.

—Estará bien. ¿Hay muchos más allí, Sanguito?

—Por lo menos diez —aseguró ella. La puerta de la cabaña que hacía de enfermería estaba abierta. El calor del día se filtraba por allí inclemente, y nuevas gotas de sudor bajaron por la frente de la joven mujer.

—¿Están seguras que quieren estar solas con todo esto?

—Por favor, Inuyasha. Estaremos bien —agregó Kagome, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, se la notaba cansada. Miroku e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada, sin estar completamente seguros.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo Sango, mirándoles ceñudos—. Kagome y yo podemos ocuparnos de las cosas aquí entre tanto estén fuera. Y necesitamos provisiones con urgencia.

Con el nuevo brote de una especie de gripe (ya ni siquiera estaban completamente seguros de qué era) que tenía a una buena parte de la aldea enferma (incluida Kaede) y con la llegada de heridos que buscaban refugio y ayuda, apenas había gente que pudiera realizar las tareas que tenían asignadas. Los recursos comenzaban a escasear y la última sequía había terminado con las esperanzas en los cultivos. Necesitaban hierbas, vendas, telas, eso sin contar la comida, lo que hiciera falta para la reconstrucción de muchas viviendas y cualquier cosa que sirviera para realizar intercambios.

—La recompensa de la que habló Hachi es algo que no podemos dejar escapar ahora —añadió Kagome—. Podremos ocuparnos de todo aquí.

—Podemos retrasar la partida unas horas más y ayudarles —acotó Miroku, a pesar de que él mismo había insistido en partir. Comenzaban a escucharse el cansado caminar de aldeanos cargando consigo soldados heridos. Ni Kaede ni Kagome le decían que no a quienes buscaran cobijo y ayuda. Si había una batalla cerca de la aldea, los soldados acudían sin dudar.

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que alguien más haga el trabajo? —rezongó Sango, acercándose a la puerta para cargar con otro soldado. El aldeano que lo había llevado hasta ahí le sonrió con rostro cansino. Sango le hizo un gesto y siguió—. Además, cuanto antes vayan, antes volverán.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente Miroku. Inuyasha seguía cruzado de brazos, apoyado sin cuidado contra la pared. Miraba enfurruñado al par de soldados heridos—. Tenemos todo listo, será mejor que salgamos ya.

—Los acompañaré y veré a los soldados de la entrada —dijo Kagome, acercándose a su esposo, que comenzaba a seguir a Miroku fuera. Sango determinó que se quedaría allí a ayudar y justo después le dedicó unos segundos a la despedida con Miroku, dejándole un largo beso (incómodo para Inuyasha) en los labios. Le indicó luego a Kagome que la estaría esperando.

Miroku y Kagome se adelantaron fuera de la cabaña, y la joven sacerdotisa no tardó en enumerar un montón de cosas que necesitaba de inmediato que trajera de su camino o bien como parte de la recompensa. El monje tomó nota mental de todas y cada una. Muchas tenían que ver con las cosas pertinentes para curar el montón de heridas de los soldados recién llegados, pero muchas otras tenían que ver con las hierbas para preparar _algo_ que ayudara a los enfermos. Y Miroku quería poner especial atención porque sus hijos aún podían contagiarse, aún a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad que tomaban.

Inuyasha los siguió detrás, con los pies descalzos saboreando el contacto con el suelo, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo tenía desde hacía tanto que había perdido la cuenta. Tenía que ver con la enfermedad que los asolaba, con el montón de batallas que se estaban librando en los alrededores, con la creciente manifestación de yōkais que solo sabían joderle la existencia, hasta el momento. Y dejarlas a Sango y Kagome solas —sin contar los niños de Miroku— en la aldea (realmente poco le importaba todo el entrenamiento de los aldeanos, para él seguían estando solas), no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Era demasiado trabajo. Y a pesar de que se había postulado él para ir solo en busca de la recompensa, todos habían insistido en que era necesario tener un acompañante.

De modo que así estaban.

—¿Recordarás todo?

—No te preocupes, Kagome, traeré todo. Y si Kami-sama nos lo permite, lo traeré mañana mismo.

Kagome le sonrió. Ya estaban pisando la entrada de la aldea (una de las cabañas que funcionaban como enfermería no estaba muy lejos, pues siempre querían atender las heridas de los recién llegados), y ahí mismo se estaban acumulando un buen puñado de hombres. Muchos eran aldeanos que estaban ayudando a organizar el acceso a la aldea (tal como les había indicado Kagome). Otro montón eran soldados. No solo por sus vestimentas, sino por el montón de sangre y heridas que traían. Inuyasha arrugó la nariz. Odiaba ese puñetero olor.

—Gracias, Miroku.

Miroku le dejó un rápido beso en la mano y luego indicó a Inuyasha que no se quedara atrás, mientras se acercaba a la carreta ya preparada para el viaje. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, sin dejar de observar al monje realizar los últimos preparativos y saludar con ternura a los caballos.

—Deben tener cuidado —gruñó, sin dirigir una sola mirada a su esposa—. No dejes que los niños de Sango se acerquen a esas cabañas.

—Ya sé qué cuidados debemos tomar, Inuyasha.

—Y tú también cuídate. Descansa. Presta…

—Atención alrededor. Lo sé —terminó la oración y lo observó con cariño. Inuyasha se giró a verla y no pudo evitar una sonrisa—. Me cuidaré teniendo en cuenta _todo_ lo que siempre me dices. Tengan cuidado también.

Inuyasha entonces la observó durante un momento y finalmente le tomó el rostro con una mano y acercó sus bocas, dejándole un suave beso cálido. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse un tanto. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado ya, ni cuantos besos hubieran compartido. El sonrojo sacó una sonrisa socarrona en Inuyasha, aunque igual se sentiría incómodo pronto, cuando notara la mirada que le estaba dedicando Miroku. Indicaba una futura larga charla sobre dejar descendencia.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Kagome asintió, e Inuyasha rápidamente se acercó a Miroku, listo para golpearlo o para subir a la carreta, todo dependía de lo que dijera el monje. Sin tiempo para perder, la sacerdotisa se acercó al grupo de soldados que esperaban por asistencia y eligió a uno que parecía gravemente herido para acercarlo y atenderlo.

—Me llamo Kagome y voy a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? —saludó. Otro soldado cargaba con él, y parecía casi completamente fuera de sí. El soldado herido no podía decir gran cosa, estaba prácticamente inconsciente y, por el modo de sostenerse el estómago, parecía que el contenido iba a salirse en cualquier momento, así que decidió dirigirse al soldado que lo cargaba—. De acuerdo, debes ayudarme. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kaage.

—Kaage, ayúdame a cargarlo hasta la cabaña. Debemos tratarlo de inmediato.

El soldado asintió, pálido.

Fue una larga tarde para Kagome y Sango. Los soldados requerían de cuidados que a duras penas podían darle, tanto por falta de tiempo como por falta de suministros. Más temprano que tarde se quedaron sin las hierbas suficiente para apaciguar los intensos dolores. Tuvieron que utilizar ropas cuando las vendas escasearon. No conforme con estos cuidados, debían tomarse el tiempo para asegurarse que los enfermos de la otra parte de la aldea estuvieran bien. Debían controlar la situación, pues ya habían tenido algunas pérdidas, sobre todo en ancianos y niños, y el miedo se propagaba rápidamente en el pequeño pueblo.

Se acostaron entrada la noche, cansadas y sin haber cenado bien. Kagome decidió dormir en casa de Sango, acostada junto a las gemelas, mientras los dos niños más pequeños compartían la cama matrimonial con Sango. No tardaron más de unos minutos en dormirse.

Los primeros rayos del sol las encontraron en la misma posición en la que habían caído rendidas. Las gemelas intentaron no molestar a su tía para levantarse unos minutos antes y prepararles un desayuno, pero los niños más pequeños requirieron la atención de Sango de inmediato. Y una vez que el día comenzó, nuevamente tuvieron dificultades para frenar.

Comieron rápidamente el desayuno que las gemelas les habían preparado, agradeciéndoles con besos y abrazos. Sin embargo, no pudieron quedarse más tiempo. Volvieron a revisar la situación tanto en los enfermos como en los heridos en la batalla. Permitieron que las aldeanas encargadas de los cuidados durante la noche pudieran finalmente ir a descansar. Por otro parte, pidieron nuevamente la preparación de la comida para los enfermos.

Cuando el día prometía estar un poco más tranquilo que el anterior, una nueva tropa de soldados heridos llegó ante la aldea, asustados, moribundos, sedientes, sin fuerzas, desesperanzados. Kagome no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlos, así como hacía con todos. Dada la falta de espacio, tuvieron que usar una nueva cabaña para crear una enfermería improvisada, pero para el momento estaban completamente sin provisiones. No podían permitirse perder el tiempo en viajes, únicamente quedar a la espera del regreso de Inuyasha y Miroku, rogando que volvieran en condiciones y con lo que necesitaban.

—Ya no sé qué podemos hacer. Hemos agotado casi completamente todo —le comentó Kagome a Sango cuando pudo retenerla un momento fuera de la cabaña—. Las hierbas que Jinenji nos dio del último viaje las estoy guardando para nuestros enfermos, pero esta gente necesita… el dolor que sienten…

—Kagome, debemos mantener a nuestra gente sana. Los soldados serán atendidos tan bien como podamos, pero… —Sango suspiró. Tomó a su amiga de las manos con fuerza y la observó a los ojos—. Escucha, suena cruel, pero no podemos seguir atendiendo toda la gente que llega. Estamos en un momento demasiado crítico aquí.

—No podemos dejarlos morir. Ni sufrir.

—¡Lo sé! Solo que ya no tenemos nada —dijo, cansada. Las ojeras comenzaban a tomar fuerza—. Usa las hierbas con nuestra gente. Esperemos que Miroku e Inuyasha lleguen para ver cómo hacemos con los soldados.

Kagome miró el suelo apesadumbrada. No estaba segura de querer dejar sufrir a esa gente. Muchos vivirían aún a pesar del sufrimiento. Otros no. Pero simplemente no podía verlos así. Los gritos comenzaban a escucharse a varias casas de distancia ya. Y lo cierto es que sus enfermos comenzaban a mostrar signos de mejoría, no requerían inmediatamente las hierbas. Sin embargo, si algo iba mal, quería tener algo con qué ayudarlos. Las últimas hierbas de lo que Jinenji les había mandado estaban reservadas.

—¿No habrá algo más? ¿No habrá más guardado en algún lugar?

—Las aldeanas ya han registrado sus casas y nos han dado lo que tienen.

Kagome suspiró y Sango se decidió a darse un segundo pensamiento al respecto. A lo mejor sí les había quedado algo sin registrar. La cabaña de Kaede y las suyas propias habían sido las primeras. La de los enfermos había sido lo siguiente en registrar. Luego, la parte de la aldea que permanecía «en cuarentena» (donde estaban los enfermos, y que solo algunas aldeanas y ellas transitaban tomando todas las precauciones que podían). Finalmente, el resto de la aldea accedió a dar sus cosas para el bienestar común. Después de todos, se cuidaban las espaldas entre todos. Podría estar creciendo, pero seguían conociéndose.

—Más allá de los cultivos —murmuró de pronto, lo que provocó que Kagome levantara la vista—. Las casuchas más allá de los cultivos. La utilizan los aldeanos para guardar las herramientas del campo, pero muchas veces se utiliza como un depósito de cosas inútiles. No vas a encontrar hierbas, pero tal vez…

—Vendas. Creo que lo que sea servirá ahora. Iré a ver. ¿Puedes ocuparte de las cosas por ahora?

Sango le aseguró que sí, además, contaba con la ayuda de varias aldeanas disponibles. Mientras Kagome se alejaba en dirección a los cultivos, al este de la aldea, Sango ingresó a la cabaña a atender a los nuevos soldados heridos que la requirieran.

Kagome pasó las cabañas hasta llegar a los extensos cultivos. Secos, sin plantas a la vista casi en su totalidad. La sequía aquel verano estaba resultando atroz. Comenzó a caminar entre la tierra seca, que le ensuciaba los zapatos y las ropas con extrema facilidad. Algunas partes estaban tan resecas que se agrietaba. A veces creía pisar rocas, pero se deshacían ante el peso de su cuerpo, montones de tierra árida.

Sango tenía razón. Estaban teniendo dificultades desde todos los ángulos. Y su gente siempre debía ser la prioridad, le gustara o no.

Apuró el paso, ansiosa por llegar a las casuchas. Eran pequeños casas de madera, con espacio suficiente para guardar herramientas varias utilizadas en las labranzas del campo. Estaban separadas por varios metros unas de otras, cubriendo gran parte de los cultivos, de modo que cada aldeano se acercara a aquella que estuviera más cerca. Se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo se remontaba su construcción, si acaso el mismo Inuyasha fue participe en los años en los que Kikyō vivía.

Recorrió una a una, rebuscando en su interior. Las telarañas se encontraban en aquellos lugares menos utilizados, así que más de una vez tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para limpiarse las manos rudamente en su traje. Pudo recolectar algunas ropas y vendas maltratadas, pero que, dadas las circunstancias, servirían luego de lavarlas.

De repente, un ruido detrás de ella hizo que se sobresaltara. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con uno de los soldados, aquel que había traído consigo a un joven moribundo entre sus brazos. El joven que intentaba que sus órganos internos sigan en su interior, se encontraba ahora en paz. Posiblemente, no podría decir lo mismo del soldado delante de ella.

Balanceó la canasta con lo que había encontrado en las chozas en su mano, un tanto intranquila.

—Oh, Kaage, ¿cierto? —le saludó, con una tímida sonrisa. El hombre parado en la puerta proyectaba a sus pies una larga sombra. Tenía el cabello marrón demasiado largo y despeinado. Sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre ajena. Sus rasgos eran duros y estaban cubiertos con una corta capa de barba—. ¿Cómo… estás bien?

—Tú —murmuró, dando otro paso adelante—. Tú te llamas Kagome, ¿cierto?

La sacerdotisa asintió. Había visto muchas otras veces ese tipo de comportamiento, la gente que terminaba perdida, acabada luego de una batalla, luego de la muerte de alguien más en sus manos. Esperaba notar en los ojos oscuros de aquel soldado cierto pesar, la mirada opaca y vacía, el dolor…

No encontró nada de eso. Sus ojos negros parecían sonreír, tanto como él mismo.

—Kagome, Kagome… _el pájaro en la jaula_.

—Kaage… ¿qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, mirándolo con desconcierto. Era una reacción que no conocía en los soldados. Se estremeció al seguir escuchando el tarareo incesante del joven. Observó detrás de él, a la puerta abierta. Era un largo camino desde la aldea, atravesando los cultivos. Se tardaba unos buenos minutos a pie. Los aldeanos no estaban trabajando esa tarde, pues requerían de toda la ayuda posible en la aldea. Una alarma en su interior se activó. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo había llegado ella allí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado, si había estado en el interior de las chozas la mayor parte del tiempo?—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Me has seguido?

—… _¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti_?

—Deja de cantar esa estúpida canción —masculló, un tanto enojada—. ¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres?

—Kagome, me gusta tu nombre —aseguró. Con la mano y sin girarse a ver, cerró la puerta, ocultando de la vista de Kagome el exterior. El corazón de Kagome pareció saltarse un latido. Comenzaba a impacientarse, sintiendo un miedo creciente en su interior. No estaba comprendiendo lo que ocurría, pero una cosa era segura: aquella era una especie de trampa y de alguna forma había caído en ella, demasiado fácil incluso.

No había tomado los recaudos suficientes al atravesar el campo. No había llegado consigo su arco y flechas, ningún arma de ningún tipo, sintiéndose confiada y a salvo en su aldea. No siquiera había mirado atrás una sola vez para asegurarse de si la seguían. Su mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en el montón de cosas que estaban ocurriendo que, de haber alguien siguiéndole y haciendo ruido detrás, posiblemente ella no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Estarás pensando _qué ocurre_. No mucho, _lindo pajarito_ —murmuró. Kagome dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo hacer mucho más. Aquel depósito era minúsculo, lleno de cosas que no usaban en la aldea, de utilería para los cultivos, de cosas inútiles. De repente, era incapaz de recordar porqué razón estaba allí—. Seguro creíste la historia del soldado que pierde a un amigo, y eso es normal. He jugado esa carta un par de veces en los últimos tiempos… con tantas batallas en todos lados. Pero no, pajarito, no soy un soldado. Soy un bandido, ¿has oído hablar de ellos? Hay muchos por aquí.

Kagome frunció el ceño, intentando contener el miedo que crecía en su interior. No había caso en asustarse. Debía enfrentarlo y obligarle a marcharse. Debía hablar con voz clara, con fuerza, sin miedo. Los tipos como aquellos amaban escuchar su propia voz, y cuanto más la escuchaban, más poder creía tener. Lo sabía por experiencia, Naraku se lo había enseñado.

—Ya ves que la aldea no está pasando un buen momento. No hay nada para robar aquí. Sigue camino y estarás bien.

Kaage soltó una risa, visiblemente divertido. Le mostró las palmas de las manos, sucias, cubiertas de sangre. Kagome intento parecer indiferente a esta confianza creciente en aquel hombre que había simulado ser un soldado.

—¿O qué? ¿Tus amigos me lastimarán?

Kagome no respondió. Sí, seguramente de enterarse lo lastimarían. Pero sus amigos no estaban por ahí. El mismo Kaage los había visto partir, si no se equivocaba. A Inuyasha y Miroku en aquella carreta, ¿cuánto tiempo era de viaje? Lo suficiente para que tardara en llegar, si acaso lograba escuchar su llamado. Y Sango, que estaba más cerca, aún así estaba lejos y ocupada, agotada a más no poder.

Kaage ensanchó la sonrisa y observó alrededor, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No veo a nadie por aquí, _pajarito_. Estás lejos de tu jaula —aseguró. Kagome frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a impacientarse con ese cuento del pajarito y la canción de Kagome, pero junto a la impaciencia crecía un miedo que estaba descontrolándose—. No pienso robarte más que un poco de tiempo, _pajarito_.

—¡Deja de llamarme así y lárgate de aquí!

La respiración de Kagome ya no era tranquila. La preocupación inicial dio paso a un miedo que le era ligeramente conocido. Como el miedo que se instalaba en su estómago y pecho cada vez que ciertos jóvenes —y no tanto— le murmuraban cosas al oído en algún viaje en tren especialmente atiborrado, allí, en su época. La clase de miedo que una chica experimentaba diariamente en su futuro. No creía que esa clase de miedos tendrían lugar en la aldea de Kaede, en ese pasado en donde siempre había estado tan bien protegida.

—No me iré, _pajarito_.

Kaage dio otro paso adelante y Kagome sintió la textura de la pared de madera, que le impedía ir más atrás, escapar de aquel individuo que no dejaba de llamarle de aquella forma que lograba que sus tripas se retorcieran. La canasta con las pocas cosas que había encontrado cayó de sus manos cuando chocó la pared, y esparció el contenido sobre el piso. Kaage lo observó quedo, sin esconder esa sonrisa que Kagome veía sucia y pérfida.

No tenía su arco, las flechas, ni siquiera un cuchillo o arma de algún tipo. Miró alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera para defenderse, pero no lograba encontrar nada útil y el eterno parloteo de Kaage (que había comenzado nuevamente a cantar _Kagome, Kagome_ ) le estaba confundiendo, impedían que pudiera concentrarse en lo que tenía delante.

El hombre estaba delante de ella, a solo un paso de distancia. Kagome tenía la garganta seca, la vista enfocada en los ojos oscuros del bandido, en su sonrisa torcida, en el modo en que los dedos de sus manos se abrían y cerraban sin parar, con la melodía siniestra de fondo.

—Aléjate de mí.

—En un rato me habré ido —sentenció. Sí, claro, logró pensar Kagome en el caos que era su mente, que comenzaban a mezclarse pesadillas y miedos, ¿pero qué te habrás llevado para entonces?

Luego, sin ningún tipo de pausa, la tomó del cabello y el grito que soltó Kagome quedó escondido debajo de la mano ancha y tosca de Kaage.

* * *

 **Nota  
** Hola de nuevo, y esta vez con un mini!fic en respuesta a un reto propuesto por **Kris' Neckerchief** en el foro **¡Siéntate!** (cof cof al cual están invitados, link en mi perfil cof cof).  
Sé que el título debería ser 'Cuando el perro no está' (mal chiste, ja-ja-ja). ¿Qué más puedo decir de momento? ¿Qué hay mucho dolor y _shalalá_? Lo único que sí puedo decir es que espero lo disfruten (si es que disfrutan el dolor de su otp XDD) —en especial, Kris— y que nos leeremos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Mor.


	2. II

**II**

Escuchaba a Miroku parlotear sin cesar. Era lo que más le gustaba hacer luego de exterminar demonios; aunque le molestaba, entendía que era para obtener mejores recompensas y hacerse cierta fama que no les venía mal (considerando que tenían un mitad demonio en el maldito equipo). Pero Inuyasha podía notar que lo hacía con cierto apremio, vagamente. Lo sabía porque era un parloteo que conocía a la perfección, de memoria incluso, sabía el tono de voz y la velocidad en que soltaba cada palabra. Después de todo, Miroku lo decía exactamente igual cada vez, usando exactamente las mismas palabras, realizando minúsculas variaciones según el tiempo, lugar y tipo de peligro.

Hizo varias pisadas consecutivas con el pie descalzo sobre el suelo, en clara señal de impaciencia. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el monje, que salteó toda una parte de su verso para dirigirse a los párrafos finales. Inuyasha agradeció aquello, porque sabía que Miroku quería volver tanto como él a la aldea: de inmediato. El trabajo que les habían dejado a las chicas era tal vez demasiado, sobre todo al no contar con Kaede para ayudarles. Además, ese mal presentimiento aún no se alejaba de él. Lo que es más, se había acentuado con cada milla recorrida, hasta extenderse en la totalidad de su pecho. Lo positivo era que le había costado mucho menos acabar con las alimañas que estaban molestando a esos aldeanos, con toda esa impotencia y prisa encima.

Sus orejas se movieron inconscientemente en todas direcciones, intentando obtener un sonido que parecía sumamente importante de repente, _escuchar_. Se tensó sin siquiera intentarlo. Sus brazos cruzados pasaron a estar a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus orejas alertas, sus ojos mirando en derredor por cualquier peligro que pudiera presentarse.

Miroku frenó la conversación con un gesto de la mano y dirigió la atención a su amigo, que había adoptado una posición claramente ofensiva. Sus poderes espirituales no le indicaban ningún peligro en la zona, pero por supuesto que él no tenía los sentidos de perro súper desarrollados.

Algo estaba _mal_. Algo iba mal, iba pésimo, solo que no podía saber qué. ¿Cuál era el peligro? ¿A quién, a quién tenía que atacar? ¿Hacia dónde dirigirse? Algo en su interior le gritaba que debía actuar, hacer algo de inmediato, pero sus sentidos no podían detectar ninguna amenaza cercana.

Hasta que escuchó que Kagome lo llamaba.

* * *

La Kagome con la que se encontró a mitad de camino de los cultivos era una muñeca rota. Se dejó acoger entre sus brazos, cayéndose de rodillas. Y Sango solo pudo hacer eso mismo: dejarse caer a su lado mientras la mecía y le acariciaba los cabellos y se preguntaba qué mierda había pasado, pero sabía _qué_ había pasado, sabía todo eso bien. Solo hacía falta echar una mirada al estado de su amiga para conectar ideas.

—Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien —repetía una y otra vez, con la voz más dulce que pudiera salir de su interior, la voz de madre que utilizaba cuando sus niños tenían una pesadilla, la voz de amiga comprensiva, la voz de _compañera_.

Kagome sollozó en sus brazos unos minutos, pero luego quedó en absoluto silencio. Sabía que seguía despierta, podía sentir su respiración y el modo en que su pecho subía y bajaba, a un ritmo que no se correspondía al de sueño o desvanecimiento. De modo que siguió susurrándole que todo estaba bien ahora, que estaba allí con ella y que arreglarían aquello. Entre tanto, ordenó con una seña a los aldeanos que registraran los alrededores.

Nunca había corrido un camino más largo que aquel, desde el borde de las casas hasta la mitad del campo, donde Kagome se acercaba despacio, con las ropas rotas y ese andar tan extraño.

Qué estúpida había sido. Qué inconsciente, qué imbécil. ¿Cómo había dejado que aquello ocurriera? ¿Cómo podía ser que…? Repasaba mentalmente el momento, como si acaso pudiera cambiar su accionar y llegar antes, evitar que la lastimaran. Le había preocupado lo mucho que estaba tardando. Según sus propios cálculos, no había demasiado para registrar. Cuando los minutos transcurrieron y no se presentó, pensó que tal vez estaba ayudando en otro parte de la aldea. Luego esa sensación comenzó a picarle en su interior, de modo que pidió a una de las aldeanas que fuera a buscarla. Pero no encontró a Kagome por ningún lugar, y fue recién entonces cuando la picazón de _aquella sensación_ se hizo tan intensa que era imposible no hacer nada al respecto. Decidió ir a buscarla allí donde se suponía que estaba.

Y la vio, a tantos y tan pocos pasos de ella, sosteniéndose las ropas rotas, con rastros de lágrimas y suciedad en su cuerpo, tan agobiada. No recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en su vida.

—Todo estará bien —volvió a repetir, acariciando los cabellos negros—. Debemos ir a la aldea, Kagome. A mi casa, estaremos bien ahí.

Y era necesario decir que _estarían_ , porque sentía que estaba sufriendo en carne propia el dolor de Kagome. La chica no dijo nada, se dejó guiar. Aceptó la ayuda de Sango y otra aldeana para levantarla. La aldeana envolvió su cuerpo semidesnudo en una manta y la sostuvo de un lado, mientras la exterminadora lo hacía del otro. Caminaron despacio hacia las cabañas, mientras detrás un grupo de aldeanos (visiblemente molestos) revisaban cada casucha y todo alrededor. Por supuesto que no iban a encontrar nada, concluyó Sango. Por supuesto que no, ya era demasiado tarde y quienquiera que haya sido, estaba lejos ahora.

Una vez en el interior de la cabaña, Sango ordenó a las gemelas que se fueran a otro sitio con los niños más pequeños. Atadas allí por la curiosidad y la preocupación por quien siempre había sido su tía, tardaron varios segundos en acatar la orden de su madre.

—De acuerdo —comenzó Sango, tomando las manos de Kagome. Estaban frías. El día era bastante cálido para que tuviera esa temperatura en sus manos. Qué pensamientos estúpidos recorrían su mente en ese momento—. Kagome… necesitas decirme qué y quién te hizo esto. ¿Kagome?

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon bajo sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera podía recordar con exactitud dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tenía una vaga visión de Sango, el rostro preocupado y sonrojado, sosteniéndole en brazos mientras finalmente había decidido dejarse ir durante unos momentos (realmente necesitaba solo desaparecer durante algunos momentos y dejar de sentir, de pensar, de todo). Seguramente Sango se había encargado de cuidarla, de llevarla a algún lugar donde

 _Todo está bien.  
Todo está bien.  
Todo está bien.  
Todo está bien._

—No quiero hablar de eso —susurró. La voz le salía tan ronca y le dolía la garganta. Le dolían muchas partes del cuerpo y estaba realmente agobiada. Y quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de hablar. Iba a repetir que no quería hablar de eso, pero Sango asintió y dijo que

 _Todo está bien_.

La tomó de ambas manos y la guió con ternura donde pudiera tomarse un baño. La sentó a esperar mientras calentaba el agua para el lebrillo. La ayudó a quitarse de encima la manta y luego los vestigios de lo que fue su atuendo. Los tiró a un costado, lejos de ellas. Observó el cuerpo de Kagome, desnudo ante ella. Tenía cardenales en varias zonas, sobre todo en piernas, brazos y bajo las costillas. Algo de sangre seca en la cara interna de las piernas, un rastro que llegaba hasta rozar la rodilla. Tenía el labio cortado y posiblemente pronto le saldrían nuevas marcas en el rostro.

No quiso seguir haciendo un examen visual. De estar Kaede allí podría ayudarle, pero sufría aún de aquella enfermedad y prefería que descansara. Después de todo, cuando Kagome pudiera hablar sobre el tema, les indicaría todo lo que ocurrió y verían si había algo por hacer. Entre tanto, debía de cuidar de esa joven tan vencida allí.

Estiró los brazos hacia ella y Kagome los tomó, sosteniéndose para entrar en la fuente. Dejó que se sentara, abrazándose las rodillas. Con antiquísima paciencia, comenzó a dejar que el agua caliente recorra la espalda de Kagome, mojándole los cabellos negros. Le dedicaba alguna que otra caricia al cabello, entre tanto se aseguraba que el agua ingresara en su totalidad, hasta empaparlo. Se encargó de mojar todo su cuerpo y luego le alcanzó un trapo para que pudiera pasarlo por sobre la piel.

Al principio Kagome no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él, mientras Sango seguía mojándole la espalda. Finalmente, mirándose las piernas, encontró un rastro de sangre que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Al mismo tiempo que el torrente de recuerdos que quería olvidar volvía a golpearla con fuerza, comenzó a restregarse las piernas con el trapo hasta dejarlas roja.

Sango no interfirió. Creía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que se limpiara del mejor modo que creyera posible. La observó pasarse el trapo una y otra vez sobre la misma zona, piernas, brazos, abdomen, incluso el rostro. No la detuvo ni siquiera cuando creyó que podría lastimarse de seguir. Por suerte, Kagome frenó a tiempo, dejando finalmente el trapo a un lado.

Sango siguió rellenando el pequeño recipiente que usaba para juntar agua y volver a dejarla caer sobre Kagome. Perdió la noción del tiempo de inmediato. Cuando notó que el agua comenzaba a perder temperatura, obligó a Kagome a salir de allí. Si bien en principio se resistió un poco, finalmente le hizo caso y permitió que le envolviera el cuerpo con una manta seca.

—Ahora dormirás un rato en mi cama —aseguró, frotando un poco los brazos de Kagome. La mirada siempre viva y alegre no estaba en ese momento. Parecía mirar a otro lugar, uno más lejano. La exterminadora se preguntó si debía traerla a la realidad o permitir que su mente se escapara del dolor del cuerpo durante unos momentos.

Al final se decidió por dejarla ser, indicándole el camino hasta su propia cama. Seguía desordenada, pero a Kagome no le importó. Sango la ayudó a recostarse sin sacarle la manta de encima y sobre eso la tapó con las sábanas que ella había usado tan solo la noche anterior.

La observó, parada al pie de la cama. Parecía incapaz de cerrar los ojos, dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta con esa mirada perdida, incluso hipnotizada. Sango suspiró. Le volvía a doler el cuello, los hombros, la espalda. Le dolía también algo en el pecho y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que tendría que hacer después.

—Sango —escuchó que la llamaba. Volvió la vista, de pie ante el umbral de la puerta. Se había decidido por pedir un consejo de Kaede, mientras esperaba por Miroku e Inuyasha—, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo?

La exterminadora no pudo menos que embozar una pequeña sonrisa. Y aunque era una sonrisa sincera, escondía mucho pesar detrás. Se acercó a paso lento y se recostó junto a su amiga, que no tardó en tomar sus manos.

Recién cuando tuvo a Sango a su lado, sosteniéndole las manos aún frías y tarareando una canción de cuna (aquella que había sido la favorita de las gemelas), Kagome pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir.

* * *

Seguirle el paso a Inuyasha era algo que jamás podría lograr. Pero en cuanto lo vio alerta de esa manera, cuando escuchó que murmuraba el nombre de Kagome y luego le dirigía aquella mirada de pánico, entonces supo que era necesario _lograrlo_ o intentarlo hasta morir.

Mientras Inuyasha se convertía rápidamente en una mancha roja que surcaba el aire, Miroku no se tomó las molestias de seguir con su discurso. De movimientos rápidos y efectivos, se subió a la carreta y obligó a los caballos a ir al máximo de su velocidad. La aldea de Kaede no quedaba mucho más lejos, pero de todos modos era un trayecto largo para lo que parecía ser esa urgencia.

A pesar de que exigía a los caballos más de lo que deseaba, y ellos cumplían a la perfección, no lograba alcanzar a Inuyasha. Podía verlo correr delante, a una velocidad extraordinaria. No dudaba de que estuviera asustado. Después de todo, un halo invisible de intranquilidad se expandió entre los dos, y los acompañó todo el camino de regreso a casa.

La aldea los recibió con una intranquilidad inusual. Los aldeanos y aldeanas seguían trabajando sobre sus respectivas tareas (reparaciones, comidas, enfermos, alimentos), algunos incluso se acercaron a ellos con intenciones de ayudarles con la carga de la carreta. Pero la evasión en su lenguaje corporal y miradas decía más que suficiente.

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —gruñó Inuyasha, aunque ni siquiera le era necesaria tener una respuesta. Los aldeanos observaron alrededor, alertas. Inuyasha lo sentía en el aire, Kagome estaba cerca, junto al aroma de Sango.

—Está con la señora Sango —respondió una aldeana. Se acercaba a ellos con timidez—. Pero necesita descanso, de verdad.

Inuyasha no dijo una palabra. Apretó los puños y los dientes, intentando contenerse. No sabía cómo, pero comenzaba a creer que explotaría. Corrió a una buena velocidad hasta la cabaña de Miroku, no mucho más lejos de allí. Miroku lo observó alejarse con una mueca de preocupación. Aldeanos intentaban detener su paso al interior de la cabaña, lo que era obviamente una empresa inútil. Intentó obtener una respuesta concisa de la aldeana que les había hablado, pero aquello fue incluso más complicado. Sin intenciones de perder más tiempo, se acercó a evitar un altercado violento que terminara con varios aldeanos lastimados (como si necesitaran más).

—Detente, Inuyasha —ordenó, sosteniéndole el brazo y deteniendo su avance. Inuyasha se desligó de su agarre con un empujón—. ¡Detente!

—¡¿Detenerme?! ¡Ella me llamó! ¡Está ahí y no me dejan verla! ¡¿Crees que voy a detenerme?! ¿Tú te detendrías?

—Es suficiente. —La voz de Sango hizo que ambos hombres se giraran. Miroku lucía seriamente preocupado, pero nada en comparación de Inuyasha, que estaba francamente fuera de sí.— Kagome duerme. Necesita descansar.

—¿Se ha enfermado? —preguntó el monje, aunque sabía que Inuyasha no estaría así si fuera eso. Sango negó con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, que la observaba impaciente. Sabía que contaba con poco tiempo antes de que aquello terminara mal (no encontraba de qué otra forma podría acabar, conociendo a Inuyasha), así que necesitaba contenerlo antes de que perdiera el control.

—No, no está enferma —aseguró. Tomó aire y enfocó sus ojos en Inuyasha, que para entonces estaba a un punto de correrla a un costado e ir a ver a su esposa—. La han atacado.

Inuyasha tragó. ¿Atacarla? Juntó las cejas aún más y se removió inquieto en el lugar. Estaba intentando encontrarle un sentido a esas palabras.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó Miroku. Había optado por aferrar el brazo de Inuyasha, como si quisiera demostrarle que estaban justo allí, a su lado y listos para enfrentar aquello juntos.

—No… tanto. Espera —siguió, poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de Inuyasha cuando el hanyō dio un paso adelante con claras intenciones de entrar a esa cabaña por la fuerza—. Ella… Inuyasha.

Era imposible intentar encontrarlo. En ese momento, la vista de Inuyasha y el resto de sus sentidos estaban enfocados en una sola persona en todo el mundo. Sango lo empujo despacio, intentando que la mirara.

—La lastimó un hombre —le murmuró. Intentaba no alejar sus ojos de los dorados de Inuyasha. No le gustó lo que encontró en aquella mirada, el dolor y la repugnancia, el odio—. ¿Me entiendes?

El medio demonio se quedó quieto simplemente, observándola impávido. Dejó de oponer resistencia, dando un paso atrás. El monje le sostuvo del brazo, temeroso de cualquier posible reacción. En parte consternado, incapaz de entender, de aceptar lo que Sango les decía. A pesar de mantenerse atento a Inuyasha, intercambió una rápida mirada con su esposa. Sango meneó la cabeza con cansancio.

—Ahora duerme —siguió, con la misma voz suave. No podía encontrar la mirada de su amigo, que observaba el piso—. Estuve con ella todo el tiempo. Puedo… ¿Quieres que la llame? ¿Quieres verla?

—Yo… —comenzó Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño—. Ella me llamó —dijo en un susurro. Miroku suspiró y Sango se miró las manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué podía decir? Era obvio que Inuyasha se culparía por esto, pero ella encontraba una culpable más cercana. Alguien que podría haber hecho algo, pero que estaba simplemente observando otro lugar…

—Volveré con ella hasta que despierte y… —tomó aire, volviendo a enfrentar la mirada ambarina de Inuyasha—. Te llamaré entonces.

Inuyasha no respondió. Observó cómo Sango giraba y volvía a ingresar en su cabaña. Vio brevemente el interior. Dentro, en alguna cama, estaba Kagome. Lastimada. No había podido llegar a tiempo. No había logrado protegerla. No había llegado a tiempo ante su llamado, había escuchado a su voz clamando su nombre y no había estado ahí para evitar que aquello le ocurriera, no había cumplido su promesa.

Bufó, cabizbajo, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera. ¿Cómo podría verle a la cara? ¿Cómo podría permitirse ver sus ojos castaños, cómo podría soportarlo?

—Inuyasha —le llamó Miroku. Giró el rostro. Seguía a su lado, no se había movido un ápice. Seguía incluso sosteniéndole el brazo, como si acaso un mitad bestia como él podría caer simplemente, o si podría detenerle de lo que quisiera hacer. Los ojos azules de su amigo lo inspeccionaban. Se preguntó vagamente qué vería. ¿Dolor? ¿Vergüenza? Estaba abatido. No había nada que su presencia híbrida pudiera hacer en aquella aldea. Ni por los soldados, ni por los enfermos, ni siquiera por su esposa, la mujer que amaba hasta la médula—. Esto es terrible, lo sé…

—No me importa lo que digas.

Su voz también estaba dolida. Miroku tomó aire, llenándose de fuerzas para continuar esa batalla, la que tenía que ver con recuperar a Inuyasha de ese pozo en donde habitualmente le gustaba esconderse cuando dolía demasiado. El mismo pozo en el que estuvo los tres años que Kagome permaneció separado de ellos. No podía permitirle volver ahí.

—Escúchame —insistió. Apretó el agarre hasta que los dedos le dolían. Sabía que todo ese esfuerzo físico era en vano, Inuyasha no lo sentiría del modo que él quería que lo hiciera—. Es necesario que estemos aquí para Kagome, y…

—Kagome no querrá verme.

—Eso no es así —aseguró el monje, negando con la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Inuyasha se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad. Estaba perdiendo la batalla con rapidez.

—Yo no querría verme, y tú no te atrevas a decir lo contrario. Solo… vigílenla. ¿De acuerdo?

—Inuyasha, por favor, no es momento de que…

—Da las gracias a Sango.

Inuyasha se alejó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera logrado nada. Era el tipo de escena a la que estaba acostumbrado. Inuyasha huía, se escondía, y pretendía de ese modo cuidar a los suyos. Solía creer que estarían mejor así, sin él. Miroku suspiró. Estaba cansado de la situación, un cansancio que se sumaba a todo lo demás sobre sus hombros.

—No es momento de que huyas —dijo de todos modos, con una voz alta y clara. Donde sea que Inuyasha decidiera esconderse, lograría escucharlo—. Kagome te necesita.

Miró alrededor, intentando encontrar esa ropa roja que le indicara que volvía hacia ellos, pero Inuyasha estaría posiblemente en el bosque. Cerca, tal vez, del pozo de Kagome. Suspiró. Posó una mano con cuidado sobre la puerta de su casa. Si Inuyasha decidía esconderse de momento, bien. Él sí estaría ahí.

* * *

 **Nota  
**

Hola otra vez :) Quería actualizar ayer, pero se me hizo imposible. Y de momento, tampoco me es posible contestar los reviews, pero quiero agradecerles inmensamente por ellos. Seguro pronto-pronto los voy a responder a todos y cada uno.

Volviendo al capítulo en sí... ajá, _lastimaron_ a Kagome. Pero de esto iba el reto, no podía evitarlo. Ahora Kagome deberá luchar con el dolor que tiene, e Inuyasha también. Tienen mucha suerte de contar con Sango y Miroku, ¿no creen?

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Cómo creen que continuará esto? Espero sus comentarios con ansias :)

Mor.


	3. III

**III**

Kagome durmió largo y tendido. Había sido difícil en principio que conciliara el sueño, pero se había entregado a él de lleno luego. Estaba cómoda entre las sábanas de sus amigos, que arropaban el cuerpo desnudo y magullado. El aroma familiar de Sango parecía proteger sus sueños de cualquier invasión.

Miroku la observó desde la puerta de su habitación, de brazos cruzados y con semblante serio. No le gustó nada lo que podía ver. Era apenas aquel rostro blanco y tan familiar, pero pudo notar signos de que había sido lastimado. Y si su rostro había recibido golpes, ¿qué podía esperar de otras partes de su cuerpo? No entendía como la culpa podía aferrarse tanto a él.

Sango posó una de sus cálidas manos en su brazo, haciendo que girara a verla. Los ojos café le trajeron paz, cosa que solían hacer con frecuencia y eficacia. Desanudó sus brazos para permitir abrazar el cuerpo menudo de su esposa, sentir el perfume de su cabello y agradecer que se encontrara a salvo, agradecer aunque se sintiera mal de todos modos.

—Se pondrá bien —murmuró Sango. Sin embargo, pudo notar ese titubeo en su voz, la conocía demasiado bien. Se alejó tan solo un poco para observarle a los ojos—. Lo sé. Es fuerte. Y nos tiene a nosotros…

—Tenemos que traer a Inuyasha.

Sango no opuso resistencia alguna. Por supuesto que necesitaban a Inuyasha, lo necesitaban ahí, abrazando a Kagome y consolándola. Diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Ya se lo había repetido un millar de veces (a Kagome, a ella misma), pero eso no parecía tener más que un efecto pasajero. Después de todo, no hacía falta más para darse cuenta: Kagome había decidido que estaba mejor durmiendo que despierta. Y no podía ser una buena señal.

—¿Has hablado con Kaede?

—No me he movido de aquí.

Miroku suspiró. Ambos observaron a Kagome removerse en sueños, preocupados por la expresión en su rostro. Pero pronto volvió a estar tranquila, con el rostro relajado.

—¿Sabes quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó. Tal vez eso era lo que más quería saber, más que cualquier otra cosa. Temía, en parte, que haya sido algún aldeano. Alguien a quien hubieran ayudado, a quien le hubieran abierto las puertas de su casa. Pero, en verdad, ¿acaso importaba? ¿No había Kagome ayudado a todo aquel que lo necesitaba? No importaba en realidad, cualquiera que sea, había hecho mal, _muy mal_.

—No. No ha querido hablar de eso —respondió—. Tal vez nunca quiera. Pero no encontramos a nadie que pareciera sospechoso.

Miroku pareció meditar durante un momento, pero no lograba encontrar en su mente nada que ayudara. No podía hacer nada. Tenían tanto por hacer y no podía hacer nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró alrededor, esperando encontrar una respuesta.

—Miroku… ¿qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que…

Tomó aire y se detuvo. ¿Qué podía decirle, en realidad? Cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca era inválida. Y no tenía caso buscar consuelo en su esposa, porque lo encontraría. Lo que necesitaba era un perdón, de la boca de Inuyasha, de Kagome. Necesitaba que lo disculparan porque había sido un idiota y había permitido que aquello sucediera.

—No es nada. Iré a hablar con Kaede —siguió, intentando que Sango no volviera sobre el tema—. Quédate con Kagome.

Sango asintió. Miroku le dejó un dulce beso en los labios y partió fuera de la cabaña, en dirección a la parte de la aldea más afectada por la última enfermedad. Debía preguntarle a Kaede si había algo por hacer, alguna medida en especial que tomar, un cuidado… unas palabras le servirían; cualquier cosa. Intentó encontrar en el camino a Inuyasha, pero, por supuesto, no estaba allí. De seguro los escuchaba y estaba al tanto de la condición de Kagome, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, pero se mantenía al margen. No creía que alguna vez lograra hacerle entrar en razón al respecto. Posiblemente solo Kagome pudiera.

Entre tanto, Sango se quedó en su cabaña. Algunos aldeanos y aldeanas se acercaban a preguntarle tareas específicas, decisiones que normalmente ellos tomaban. Todo se estaba descontrolando un poco. Sabían de la condición de Kagome y de la desaparición de Inuyasha, de modo que solo podían consultar a ella y Miroku, pero tampoco lograban encontrar al monje tan fácilmente. De modo que tuvo que responder todo tipo de consultas diversas. Le ayudaban, de igual forma. Le permitían mantenerse atenta a otros asuntos, algunos que no dolieran tanto.

Entre tanto, Kagome ya había despertado. Lo había hecho largo tiempo atrás, pero simulaba dormir. Era más sencillo que hablar con Miroku. Miroku siempre quería hablar, siempre quería solucionar las cosas y ayudar, y no estaba segura de poder hacer frente a eso. Lo bueno de hacerse la dormida era que pudo escuchar sus palabras. La preocupación sincera por su bienestar, el cansancio en sus voces. Lo único malo es que aparentemente Inuyasha había desaparecido. Kagome no quería pensar mucho en eso. No quería pensar, encontrar un motivo por el cual Inuyasha se alejara gustoso de su lado. Si sabía que… que aquello le había ocurrido, ¿por qué…?

Suspiró, limpiándose la lágrima que bajaba por su rostro. Escuchaba a Sango hablar con las aldeanas. Incluso controlando el tono de voz, lograba escuchar los murmullos. En ese momento, quería estar con Inuyasha. Sentir los brazos fuertes y cálidos abrazarla, estar a salvo de nuevo. Se conformaba con la silenciosa compañía de Sango, acariciándole los cabellos y contándole tonterías.

Luego se hizo de nuevo el silencio y escuchar el caminar despacio de su amiga. Imaginó que se sentaba finalmente a descansar un segundo, tal vez pensando en todas las tareas que tenían por delante. Kagome sabía que tenían mucho por hacer. Tanta gente que dependía de ellos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse del modo que se sentía. Adolorida, sucia, realmente insignificante.

Se envolvió en una sábana y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Necesitaba pararse y _servir_ , volver a ser útil, volver a ser la misma mujer. Sintió un poco de dolor al caminar. De repente ya no creía lograrlo. Pero podría fingir. Era buena fingiendo que

 _Todo estaba bien_.

Todo estaría bien.

Tal vez no. Tal vez solo necesitaba no estar sola y confiar, entregarse sabiendo que estaba a salvo, como al caer en brazos de Sango.

Se acercó a la abertura de la puerta y se plantó allí, sosteniéndose aquel kimono improvisado, intentando que aquella molestia en su entrepierna desapareciera rápidamente, que no volviera a ella, que no le atacara ningún recuerdo. Con rapidez, observó que Sango estaba sentada, con los codos en la mesa y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Se enfocó en ella, en el cabello castaño, en la tez blanca, en su respiración. Posiblemente estuviera agotada. Se podía seguir enfocando en ella, pensar solo en ella de momento. Sería más fácil que pensar en sí misma, o en ese tipo. Quería olvidar su rostro, su aliento, el modo de llamarle, el nombre…

—¿Sango? —la llamó. La exterminadora alzó el rostro con premura y la observó, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Se incorporó, sin saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer. Apenas había luz en la casa, el día había dado paso a la noche, y ella había traído consigo un frío que correteaba al ras del suelo y le daba frío en los pies. Qué tontería—. ¿Me podrías dar ropa?

Sango asintió. No tardó demasiado en ayudarle a vestirle, con paciencia, con manos expertas. Aprovechaba toda ocasión para dejarle breves caricias. No cambiaban muchas palabras, pero no hacían falta. Cuando Kagome finalmente vestía ropas de Sango (que le quedaban apenas un poco más grande), la exterminadora se permitió sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano.

—¿Por qué no quiere verme?

Sango movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Kagome apretó el agarre. Le hacía bien estar con ella, pero necesitaba…

—Olvídalo. Lo entiendo —murmuró la sacerdotisa. Sango tiró un poco de su mano, obligándole a verla—. De verdad —aseguró—. Ahora estoy sucia, de algún modo.

—¡No! No es eso, Kagome. Tú más que nadie sabes cómo es Inuyasha: un imbécil. Es un imbécil que te ama, y que cree que todo esto es su culpa.

Los ojos de la chica del futuro se clavaron en los de Sango con fuerza, queriendo creer sus palabras. Si tanto la amaba, ¿por qué no la había ido a ver? Más que nunca necesitaba tenerle cerca. Era la primera persona en la que había pensado cuando aquello… involuntariamente le había llamado. Lo quisiera o no, consciente o inconscientemente, Inuyasha siempre era su guía y protector.

—Le tomará un poco de tiempo, pero estará contigo pronto. Lo traeré de las pelotas si es necesario, Kagome.

No pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa. Su amiga hizo eco y le dejó un beso en la mejilla luego, abrazándola con fuerza. En ese momento tenía muchos más calificativos para Inuyasha que simplemente imbécil, pero no podía soltárselos a Kagome así como así. Sin embargo, era cierta su promesa. Si tenía que agarrarle de los testículos para traerlo ante su amiga, lo haría. Por su honor.

De momento, solo necesitaba que Kagome mejorara. Había sido bueno verla parada en la puerta, esperando por ella. Pero ese dolor, ese pesar, ese miedo en sus ojos… no podía seguir soportándolo. Debía hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—Quédate con nosotros esta noche. Con los niños y conmigo. Miroku puede ocupar tu casa.

—¿Lo dices de veras?

Sango asintió. Kagome no vio muchas más opciones. Si le invitaba a estar con ella era porque Inuyasha no estaba esperando en su casa, estaba lejos, quién sabía dónde. Y ella no podía pasar la noche sola. No ahora que todo estaba oscuro y algunos miedos aparecían con más fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a la oscuridad de su casa, a esos espacios vacíos y a las pesadillas que seguramente vendrían si Inuyasha no estaba allí con ella? Pero Sango estaba allí, y aquellos dulces niños que amaban dormirse en sus brazos. Podría abrazarse al calor de alguno y usarlo de amuleto contra las pesadillas. Tanto amor serviría.

Tenía que servir.

* * *

Miroku se reencontró con Sango varias horas después, cuando la oscuridad en el exterior era tan pronunciada como el frío. Traía antorcha en mano y se alegró de entrar en el calor del hogar. Más se alegró de ver a Kagome con uno de sus pequeños a upa y hablando con las gemelas con calma. Le dedicó una sonrisa y Kagome la correspondió (y, aunque sabía que todo eso era una farsa, estuvo bien por un momento).

Acompañó a Sango a la cocina para susurrarle lo que había pasado en las horas fuera. Se había reencontrado con Kaede, que tenía mucho mejor aspecto, y le había contado lo sucedido. De más estaba decir que no parecía más que triste y enfadada con el asunto. Le habló de varias hierbas que podrían servir, pero no tenían ninguna. Posiblemente podrían encontrarse en la aldea de Jinenji, pero era un viaje que de momento no podían hacer.

—He estado pensando en comunicarnos con Kohaku y Shippō. Si estuvieran aquí…

—Sí. Sí, hagamos eso. Tal vez Kohaku podría buscar las hierbas. Con Kirara es más sencillo.

Miroku le tomó una de las manos y la besó. La había extrañado durante esas horas. Recorrer los enfermos y revisar posteriormente los trabajos en el otro lado de la aldea lo había agotado incluso más de lo que estaba. Entre el viaje, lo ocurrido con Kagome y todo los pensamientos en su mente (tal vez la culpa ayudara) no daba más consigo mismo.

—Se quedará con ustedes hoy, ¿no?

Sango asintió y agregó que lo mejor sería que él se quedara en la casa de Inuyasha. No estaba muy segura de que Kagome se sintiera cómoda con otro hombre bajo el mismo techo (a excepción de Inuyasha), incluso aunque muchas otras veces hubiera compartido el sueño con Miroku a escasos metros de distancia.

—Sí, será lo mejor —aceptó él. No importaba cuánto iba a extrañar el calor de su mujer aquella noche en especial, o escuchar la respiración de sus hijos durante su sueño. Miró de reojo a Kagome, que estaba varios pasos más allá. No importaba nada de eso—. ¿Has tenido noticias de Inuyasha?

—No. El muy imbécil —acentuó la palabra, rogando que el medio demonio estuviera muy atento escuchándole— no ha aparecido en todo el día. Lo necesita.

—Lo sé.

No agregó más. No creyó que contarle que le había estado llamando, e incluso hablándole (quién sabe si siquiera lo escuchaba), y que no había tenido ningún tipo de señal de él. Podía entender el dolor y la impotencia, incluso si sentía culpa, podía entenderlo. Pero Inuyasha iba un poco más allá de eso y comenzaba a comportarse como un terrible estúpido.

—Miroku —llamó Kagome entonces, y ambos giraron la cabeza—. Te quedarás a comer, ¿cierto? Sango ha preparado un estofado que huele de maravilla.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —aseguró él. Cuando Kagome volvió la vista a los niños, intercambió una preocupada mirada con Sango—. ¿Ha estado comportándose así todo el día?

Sango asintió. Eso no estaba bien, guardarse las cosas así no estaba bien. Le preguntó si no creía conveniente que se llevara a los niños con él, que sería más cómodo para ella, para desahogarse y estar mal el tiempo que necesitara junto a Sango. Pero su mujer le dijo que Kagome misma había insistido para que los niños se quedaran con ellas cuando le propuso la idea. Que le hacían bien. Y tal vez fuera cierto, pero tal vez solo la distraían un rato.

Luego de cenar y conversar poco y nada (y trivialidades en su mayoría), Miroku decidió que era tiempo de irse. Se despidió de sus niños, besó a Sango y saludó a Kagome con un movimiento de cabeza y una cálida mirada. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse, de modo que consideró que eso era lo mejor. Confiaba en que Inuyasha estaría vigilando la cabaña, pero aún así se decidió por dirigirle una significativa mirada a Sango y pedirles a los aldeanos de guardia que principalmente merodearan la cabaña… solo por precaución (dudaba mucho que nadie quisiera acercarse a Kagome, Sango o los niños en ese momento, pero si Kagome de repente estallaba y requerían ayuda, quería que fuese lo más rápido posible).

Mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome, con mirada pensativa y el ceño fruncido, habló en voz alta.

—Ahora mismo te estás comportando como un cabrón —dijo al aire. Su voz gruesa, fría, completamente calma. No quería ser rudo, pero a veces el zopenco de su amigo no le dejaba otras opciones. A veces simplemente necesitaba escuchar lo que no quería—. No sé qué crees ni puedo imaginarme lo que sientes,… pero estoy seguro de que Kagome está peor. Deja de ser un estúpido y vuelve con ella, Inuyasha.

Llegó hasta la cabaña y la abrió con familiaridad. Su amigo no lo esperaba dentro, todo estaba en silencio, desordenado y vacío. Suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Era una casa fantasma, estaría llena de tristeza durante los próximos días y no le gustaba ni un poco.

* * *

La noche pasó. Pareció eterna, infinitamente interminable, pero pasó. Un infierno de silencio, pero había quedado atrás. Las primeras luces del día iniciaron la actividad de muchos aldeanos, así como el descanso de aquellos que velaban por la seguridad durante las noches. Así mismo, reanudó las tareas de Miroku y Sango, que se incorporaron de inmediato. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía muy seguro de querer realizar algo.

Miroku se aseguró de observar alrededor (sin rastros de Inuyasha) y luego pasar por su casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien (sin rastros de Inuyasha, y con una Kagome aún más retraída que el día anterior). Sango le comentó rápidamente que había decidido pasar con Kagome el día, aunque la sacerdotisa había insistido en retomar sus actividades.

—Dejen de cuchichear, sé que hablan de mí —interrumpió la chica apareciéndose en la misma sala con cara demacrada—. No pongan esas caras.

—Lo lamento, Kagome —respondió con simpleza Miroku—. Espero que sepas que buscamos lo mejor para ti.

Kagome vaciló en el lugar, observándolo con cansancio.

—No creo que tengan que cuidarme como si fuera una chiquilla.

—Cariño, has pasado por algo… horrible y nosotros… nosotros solo queremos cuidarte.

—¡No lo entienden! ¡No quiero quedarme todo el día encerrada y sintiendo lástima de mi misma! ¡Quiero olvidar que algo pasó y no puedo estando aquí!

Los gritos terminaron en llanto. Sango miró de reojo a Miroku antes de correr a abrazarla, sintiendo las convulsiones entre sus brazos mientras Kagome peleaba consigo misma por algo de autocontrol. Entre Sango la contenía, Miroku intercambiaba miradas con su esposa. No creía que aquello fuera a mejorar pronto.

—Lo lamento —masculló contra Sango. Se separó un tanto y se enjugó las lágrimas, aún intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración—. Es que tenemos tanto que hacer en la aldea y yo… esto…

—Kagome —habló Miroku, eso la acalló por completo mientras se sorbía la nariz. Al final, él se decidió por hacer contacto, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. Se acercó a ella y le agarró una de las manos, atrapándola entre las suyas. Kagome parpadeó y observó aquellos ojos azules profundos que siempre parecían tener respuestas—, siempre tendremos tiempo para ti. Siempre.

Kagome estaba por replicar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par e Inuyasha ingresó detrás. Las gemelas tuvieron que acallar a sus hermanos menores (contentos de ver al «tío Inuyasha»), dado que podían comprender mucho mejor la situación actual. Entre que ellas controlaban a sus hermanos para que permanecieran en el lugar, Miroku, Sango y Kagome se giraron a ver al recién llegado.

Las mejillas se le colorearon hasta llegar a sus orejas y observó a Kagome apenas unos segundos, para ladear luego la cabeza. Para empezar, no podía creer que esta sería la primera vez que la veía desde que había partido de viaje. Eso sin contar lo notorias que eran las marcas en su cuello y parte del rostro. No podía con eso de momento.

Miroku fruncía un poco el ceño y Sango le observaba con recelo. La única que parecía un poco desorientada era Kagome. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, levantó la mano y mostró el pequeño paquete que llevaba consigo.

—He traído hierbas. Estas son para Kagome, y hay más fuera —aseguró. Observó a Miroku durante un momento con expresión agria—. Jinenji no es un cabrón.

Sango observó a Miroku con suspicacia y luego intentó solucionar algo el denso clima de la sala. Se acercó a Inuyasha y sostuvo el pequeño paquete con hierbas, observándolas con curiosidad. A pesar de las intensas ganas de mirar a su esposa, no quitó la vista de las manos de Sango. No podía enfrentar ninguna mirada en ese momento, pero mucho menos la de Kagome. Se concentró en escuchar el latido de su corazón y la respiración tranquila. No podía hacer más que eso. Le dolía verla.

—¿Te ha dado indicaciones?

—Pues claro —gruñó—. Las recuerdo bien. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de mi esposa, y tú y Miroku pueden volver a…

—De acuerdo —le interrumpió Miroku. Tenía la mirada fija en su amigo, pero no era la cálida mirada que Inuyasha conocía bien. Era gélida, y no le estaba permitiendo completar la frase por alguna razón—. Será mejor que Kagome desayune con mis niños y Sango antes.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero apretó los dientes y cerró las garras en puños. Para Sango nada de aquello pasó desapercibido, de modo que se acercó a Kagome aún con las hierbas en mano y le instó a ir a desayunar antes de volver a su casa, consciente de que Miroku e Inuyasha tenían que hablar. Si bien en principio Kagome puso algo de insistencia, de inmediato cambió de opinión. Le dirigió una última mirada al rostro incómodo de Inuyasha (que no fue devuelta) y luego caminó junto a Sango lejos de la sala.

Miroku e Inuyasha intercambiaron una larga mirada en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dio el brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, el medio demonio finalmente no puedo mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué mierda te ocurre? ¿No querías que estuviera aquí?

Miroku dio un paso adelante, hasta estar frente a frente con Inuyasha. Por supuesto, el hanyō no retrocedió y no fue capaz de romper el contacto visual tampoco.

—No voy a permitirte que nos hables así —aseguró Miroku, con voz clara a pesar de querer ocultar la conversación del resto de las personas en la casa—. Ni que nos dejes al margen de esto. _Tú_ te has comportado como un imbécil, no nosotros. Así que cierra la maldita boca y hazte cargo.

Inuyasha mantuvo el silencio durante otros largos segundos. Miroku no se había movido del lugar. Necesitaba que aquello estuviera claro como el agua para Inuyasha. Que comprendiera que ni él ni Sango querían sacarse a Kagome de encima como si fuera una carga, sino que comprendían que necesitaba de Inuyasha como solo las almas gemelas lo hacían (como él a Sango, por ejemplo).

—Estoy aquí ahora —rumió Inuyasha finalmente, cortando el contacto visual para observarse las pies descalzos. Había escuchado a Kagome llorar y lamentarse el día anterior, había escuchado la charla de Miroku con Kaede, y las palabras de su amigo directamente hacia él. Todos los comentarios de su ausencia. Y luego había decidido correr hacia Jinenji y conseguir todo lo que Kagome pudiera necesitar.

—Y eso está bien. Sigue aquí por ella.

No hacía falta que agregara el «Por supuesto» que se había formado en su mente. Por supuesto que se mantendría allí por ella. No iba a permitirle pensar que estaba «sucia», o que ya no la quería. No se lo iba a permitir. No podía.

—Y nosotros seguiremos aquí también.

La mano de Miroku se extendió hasta que se apoyó con fuerza sobre el brazo de Inuyasha, acompañando sus palabras. Luego le dedicó un pequeño agarre, lo suficientemente fuerte para trasmitir lo que deseaba. Inuyasha entonces alzó la vista y asintió.

* * *

 **Nota  
**

¡Hola, gente hermosa! (:

¿Qué tal este capítulo? Podemos notar algunas cosas. Kagome está hecha un lío (justificadamente). Inuyasha parece oculto detrás de una máscara (¿dónde está toda tu ira?). Miroku y Sango están sobrepasados. Y todos, todos, sienten culpa. Y esto posiblemente tarde en pasar. Finalmente, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un acercamiento entre Inuyasha y Kagome (que las cosas están bien indiferentes, frías y con culpa y vergüenza), y nos enfocaremos mucho más en ellos dos.

Otras noticias. _Intentaré_ actualizar todos los lunes. Si ven que me tardo: no teman, tendré razones. Además, tengan por seguro una cosa, terminaré el fic a como de lugar.  
Gracias, gracias, gracias por los follows, favs y reviews; sobre todo estos últimos. Los aprecio muchísimo, me ayudan a seguir y notar mis errores y aciertos. No teman dejar su opinión, acá gustosa leeré todo lo que tengan para decirme. (:

De momento, me despido hasta el próximo lunes (crucen los dedos~). Feliz Halloween para todos ustedes, espero que estén pasando un gran día lleno de sustos *O*

Mor.


	4. IV

**IV**

El desayuno pasó en silencio. Inuyasha no se había sentado junto a ellos, simplemente se paró de pie en la puerta dándoles la espalda (se sentía más cómodo así, sin ver). Miroku se mostraba más cortés e incluso lo invitó a sentarse junto a ellos, cosa que Inuyasha rechazó de inmediato.

Sango intentaba animar un poco el ambiente (los niños podían darse cuenta que algo no iba bien), pero dejó de intentarlo luego de unos minutos, sobre todo porque Kagome parecía agotada. Tal vez no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, o tal vez la estaban atacando recuerdos, o tal vez era la sola presencia de Inuyasha. Pero Sango se inclinaba a pensar que tenía que ver con fingir que todo iba bien. De modo que decidió aceptar la situación como era: nada estaba bien. Y mucho menos con Kagome.

Luego de varios minutos, Inuyasha finalmente decidió cortar el silencio tranquilo de la cabaña de su única y particular manera. Se giró con un bufido cansado y enfocó la vista tan solo unos pocos segundos en el rostro de su esposa (demasiado concentrada jugando con la comida). Paseó a continuación la vista por el resto de los presentes, fijándose en particular en la mirada suspicaz de Miroku y la ligeramente preocupada de Sango.

—Creo que es hora de partir —gruñó. Kagome levantó la vista y la enfocó en Inuyasha, pero sólo pudo ver los ojos dorados durante unos segundos—. Vamos.

Kagome intercambió una mirada con Sango, encontrando en ella conformidad. La exterminadora le aseguró que pasaría luego a verla, le pidió que descansara y le volvió a repetir que todo estaría bien pronto. Kagome intentó sonreírle, pero no le salió tan bien como esperaba. Miroku agregó que él estaría cerca si necesitaban algo, y que se daría una vuelta en la cabaña al terminar el día.

La sacerdotisa aceptó todo eso, con un intento de sonrisa, y luego se incorporó del lugar. Intentó que no se notara demasiado que le dolía (¿qué no le dolía?) y les agradeció a todos sin especificar demasiado. Caminó hacia Inuyasha hasta alcanzarlo, pero no pudo encontrar su mirada ni una vez. Y si bien la esperó allí sin moverse ni un ápice, se apuró a cruzarse de brazos. Kagome entonces apuró el paso fuera de la cabaña. No creía poder estar en la misma habitación que Inuyasha y que la hiciera sentir tan ignorada.

—Inuyasha —llamó Sango antes de que el medio demonio comenzara a seguir a Kagome—. No seas idiota, por favor.

—Bleh. La cuidaré, mierda.

Se alejó luego, sin esperar a que dijeran más. No pudo notar cómo Miroku y Sango intercambiaban una mirada y tomaban aire luego. No era que no confiaran en él, pero el que no pudiera mirarla a la cara les decía mucho, y les daba también mucho pesar. Esa noche Miroku le susurró algo a Sango (mientras la tenía en sus brazos, incapaz de alejarse de su perfume y piel), y ella no pudo menos que darle la razón: «Es algo que deberán solucionar solos. Nosotros hemos estado ahí, ¿recuerdas?». Sango recordaba. No sería la misma situación, pero habían estado envueltos en dolor y culpa, sí que lo habían estado.

El trayecto hasta la casa fue silencioso. Kagome rememoró épocas viejísimas, aquellas en las que Inuyasha era tan odioso como esa asquerosa inquietud que la perseguía. Y era igual de distante. Le observó de reojo más veces de las que hubiera deseado. Iba a su lado, pero mantenía el rostro serio (incluso enojado) y los brazos cruzados como él solía hacer. No se giró a verla una sola vez y eso fue lo más doloroso.

Le abrió la puerta de la casa al llegar y la dejó pasar delante de sí. Su casa parecía de repente más fría y vacía que hacía tan solo un día atrás. Caminó unos pasos más adelante mientras escuchaba a Inuyasha cerrar la puerta detrás. Se mantuvo un tiempo viendo el orden de las sillas alrededor de la mesa y sintiendo frío entre el silencio y la soledad, hasta que finalmente se decidió a girarse y mirar a Inuyasha.

Él la observaba meditabundo y eso logró sorprenderla. Esperaba que siguiera haciendo de cuenta que no existía, o que existía pero que prefería estar en otro lado. Seguía mostrándose duro, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos momentos, finalmente dejó de verle los ojos para recorrer su cuerpo. Kagome se sintió desnuda, expuesta ante él, completamente incómoda. Odiaba esa sensación, porque nunca antes se había sentido así ante él. Se abrazó a sí misma y esperó a que algo cortara el silencio en esa habitación.

—Entiendo si no quieres verme —habló el medio demonio. Kagome alzó la vista, sorprendida. Su voz no era dura ni tampoco parecía enojado; lo que era más, podía escucharse el dolor en sus palabras—. No me acercaré a ti si así lo quieres. Pero debes decírmelo para… Miroku y Sango pueden ayudarte.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha movió las orejas. El tono que usaba no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba totalmente confundida. Frunció un tanto el ceño y luego lo relajó, como si eso le sirviera para enfocar los pensamientos. Había soltado la frase lo más sincera y simple posible (¿qué otra cosa podía decirle?), pero ella no parecía comprender. Sentía un pesar tan grande en su pecho que parecía que pronto iba a caerse de culo en el suelo.

—Que si no quieres…

—¿Crees que quiero que te vayas?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, y a pesar de intentar demostrar confianza y seguridad, Kagome pudo detectar el titubeo, tanto en sus movimientos como expresiones en el rostro. Inuyasha nunca había sido muy habilidoso para ocultar lo que sentía o pensaba, pero para Kagome aquella tarea era incluso más simple.

—No quiero… yo… solo quisiera que _vuelvas_.

Kagome bajó el rostro. ¿Qué más podía decir? Se abrazó un poco más. No estaba segura de si sentía frío —o si sentía algo aparte de ese miedo y abandono. Por su parte, Inuyasha se incomodó en el lugar. Había registrado rápidamente el estado de Kagome (la piel al descubierto demostraba maltratos, cosa que no solo le irritó, sino que le obligó a apretar los dientes al punto de que le doliera la mandíbula a fin de controlarse).

—No me he ido a ningún sitio.

Ella levantó la mirada. Inuyasha no parecía mentir (el ligero tono de reproche; el leve color rosado en sus mejillas, aún a pesar de estar solos…), era tan simple leerlo. Aún se abrazaba así misma intentando encontrar la mejor manera de darle una respuesta. Porque, si no se había ido a ningún sitio, ¿por qué estaba tan sola? ¿Por qué todo el espacio entre ellos, cuando antes Inuyasha no perdía oportunidad para rozar su piel de cualquier forma posible?

—Pues eso siento yo —murmuró. Apenas logró escuchar su propia voz. Sentía una vergüenza tan grande como el nudo en su garganta. No tardaría en llorar. Se apretó más fuerte los brazos, intentando controlarse. Había demasiado silencio en la casa, hacía tanto frío y él estaba tan lejos. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Lo cierto es que se sentía sucia, sentía que no estaba a la altura de esa situación, que no era lo suficientemente buena ahora para estar junto a Inuyasha. Sentía que todos la observaban con pena, pensando qué hacer a continuación, pensando en cómo reaccionar, en qué decir, qué hacer para que esté mejor. Y no importaba nada de eso, y no importaba cuánto se lo repitiera, ella no sentía que las cosas estuvieran bien ni mejor ni que mejoraran eventualmente. Estaba en el fondo del pozo, sin lograr viajar a ninguna época donde alguien que la quisiera la estuviera esperando. De momento, estaba en un infierno congelado y paralizado en el tiempo.

No escuchó los pasos silenciosos —temerosos— de Inuyasha al acercarse. No lo percibió hasta tener sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras un calor conocido la envolvía de nuevo. No se percató del temor de cada paso que dio, del modo en que el dolor decoraba su rostro, no se enteró de la tormenta de pensamientos en su cabeza, arremolinándose y recriminándole cosas, o el modo en que le hizo sentir el verla tan vulnerable, con ese miedo a flor de piel, ese asco, ese algo que no podía sacarse de encima. No vio nada de eso, no se enteró de nada más. Dejó que la envolviera, con esos brazos fuertes que siempre le protegieron, y se permitió dejar de abrazarse a sí misma para enterrar su rostro en el pecho fornido de Inuyasha, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al haori, aspirando el aroma fuerte de su esposo, porque desde que se había marchado no había extrañado otra cosa que esa presencia a su lado.

* * *

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo se durmió. Lo último que recordaba era que había llorado largo rato en los brazos de Inuyasha, de repente aliviada de encontrar ese calor que había extrañado y aún sintiéndose insegura, como si de alguna forma ya no fuera parte de sí misma. Cuando pudo controlar su llanto, dejándose acariciar los negros cabellos por su esposo, Inuyasha la había alzado en brazos para llevarla hasta su cama, a paso lento. La dejó sobre las mantas con delicadeza y Kagome tuvo que sujetarle las manos con fuerza, temerosa de que volviera a huir. Inuyasha no dijo palabra, ni siquiera la observó con aquellos grandes ojos dorados, simplemente tomó sus manos de vuelta y se recostó a su lado. Y eventualmente ella se durmió, con la cabeza en el pecho masculino.

Se refregó la cara con una mano e hizo una mueca al rozar una herida —porque aunque no fueran grandes, de todos modos dolía. Miró alrededor, buscando a Inuyasha con la vista. Pensó que tal vez por fin había decidido marcharse, que no podía soportar verla, o tener que escuchar sus lamentos. Era un idiota, porque en verdad ella no quería lamentarse más. El llanto había sido producto de estar con él, del cansancio general. No tenía ganas de hablar, no, de verdad no quería hablar del tema. No quería que nadie lo supiera tampoco, ni siquiera él. Si fuera por ella, ese hecho dejaría de existir, en su mente y en la de otros, así de simple.

No estaba muy segura de qué haría entonces. Comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente asustada, sola, con demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Pero Inuyasha se asomó en la puerta y la observó con cautela. Los ojos de Kagome brillaron. La visión de Inuyasha la llenó de una paz que era difícil de explicar, aunque de todos modos estar cerca de él fuera para ella (aunque sea entonces) tan difícil.

—Has dormido mucho —masculló. Pareció medir la reacción de su pareja antes de decidirse a caminar hacia ella. Se dejó caer con cansancio sobre la cama, mirándole de cuando en cuando y ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo la mitad de las veces.

—¿De verdad?...

Era una afirmación que no iba a ningún lado, y tampoco era del todo cierta. No había dormido _tanto_. Era solo el hecho de verla dormir mientras él tenía que seguir torturándose despierto, sin poder alejarse de ella y aquella cabaña. No es como si quisiera estar lejos. Solo quisiera espantar algunas culpas. O encontrar al hijo de puta. No había podido tomarse el tiempo hasta el momento, y Kagome no tenía ningún aroma ajeno en ella (un poco de los niños y de Sango únicamente), nada que pudiera hacerle la tarea más fácil. Como si pudiera alejarse de Kagome, de todos modos.

—Creí… —comenzó ella, pero calló. ¿Por qué iba a decirle que creyó que estaría lejos? ¿Qué bien haría a la situación? Pero Inuyasha pudo leer esos pensamientos aún cuando ella no pudo decirlos en voz alta. Lo pudo notar por el brillo en sus ojos, ese relámpago de dolor que ocultó enseguida mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Kagome asintió y lo siguió luego. Se sentaron en torno a la mesa envueltos en un silencio tranquilo, pero no del todo natural. Ninguno comió demasiado. Inuyasha pensaba continuamente en qué decir, pero no encontraba nada, era como si su mente se hubiera vaciado, como si todos los temas de conversación se hubieran esfumado de repente. Miraba a Kagome con regularidad, que parecía taciturna y no dejaba de tocar la comida sin llevarla a la boca. Podría intentar hablar sobre los niños de Miroku y Sango, o sobre cómo iban las cosas en la aldea (que iban mal, por cierto, pero tenía pinta de mejorar pronto), o incluso mencionar a Jinenji, pero ninguna de esas ideas serviría, según él. Kagome había pasado tiempo con los niños de Sango por un motivo, que era el mismo que había acontecido entre tanto la aldea parecía estar en llamas, y el cual había logrado que él visitara finalmente a Jinenji. Y no quería sacar el tema a flote. Aún no, aunque sea.

Lo único que quería con seguridad era poder borrar de Kagome todo rastro de maltrato; curar cada una de sus heridas, hacerla sonreír, lograr que sus ojos brillaran como antes. Quería también borrar la culpa que le embargaba. Olvidar lo desesperada que parecía al tomar sus manos, como si él fuera capaz de irse lejos. Hubiera deseado poder meterse en sus sueños y borrar las pesadillas de un plumazo. Pero no se creía capaz de hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera una sola cosa bien. No había crecido exactamente como una sacerdotisa o un hombre cariñoso. Era bruto y torpe, y ahora más que nunca creía que Kagome tenía una compañía nada adecuada.

—Pasó Sango hace un momento —dijo. Kagome levantó la vista para verlo, pero no mostró demasiado interés—. Te vio dormir y luego volvió a las tareas.

—Sigue habiendo mucho trabajo. Pronto tendré que…

Kagome se volvió a concentrar en la comida ya fría y terminó la oración con un murmullo inentendible. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No se creía capaz de obligarle a seguir encerrada, aunque no quisiera que estuviera allí fuera trabajando. De todos modos, había notado lo adolorida que estaba al caminar. Eso sin contar que aún no había podido encontrar y medir otras heridas por su cuenta. Ni siquiera se animaba a tocarla, por un demonio.

Apretó las manos en puños e intentó respirar con normalidad, contando y volviendo a contar. No era el momento para perder los estribos, tenía que estar calmo. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que Kagome necesitaba, sin importar lo mucho que eso estaba afectándole. Debía _comportarse_ , debía actuar como Miroku lo haría, como lo haría Sango. O debía encontrar el modo de actuar como lo haría él. Pero nunca se imaginó algo como eso, y lo único que podía pensar era que había fallado. Tal vez escucharlo de boca de Kagome no estaría mal, aunque no estaba seguro de si podría soportar algo como eso.

Volvió a mirarla durante otro momento y desvió la vista luego. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría estar en la misma sala que ella sin dirigirle la palabra? ¿O sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de romper algo al ver esos moretones en su rostro o esas marcas en su cuello? ¿Cómo podría mantenerse cuerdo si su esposa estaba tan deshecha delante de él y era incapaz de solucionar la situación? Qué patético era, inservible, completamente inútil. Estaría mucho mejor fuera batallando y dando muerte a demonios y bandidos por igual, no jugando a la casita, un juego que no estaba hecho para criaturas como él.

No tardó mucho en percatarse que las hierbas medicinales que Jinenji le había dado con tanto cuidado estaban en otra mesa esperando por su uso. Algunas se utilizaban para preparar ungüentos de aplicación tópica, otros podrían usarse para preparar té, y sabía vagamente qué finalidad tenía cada una. Sabía ni más ni menos que lo necesario para mejorar la condición de Kagome, aunque no creía que su esposa aceptara su ayuda de la manera que él deseaba.

Quisiera o no, debía sacar el tema de Jinenji a relucir.

—Anoche viajé a lo de Jinenji —masculló. No era capaz de mirar a Kagome a la cara entre que hablaba—. Me dio montones de hierbajos para la aldea. Y… otros para ti. Te… ya sabes, te extraña. Espera que podamos visitarlo pronto.

—¿Le… le has contado?

Inuyasha tuvo que mirarle entonces. Había cierto tono de súplica en su voz, alguna esperanza de que Inuyasha no hubiera hablado de más. Como si de verdad se enorgulleciera de decirle a medio mundo que habían lastimado a su esposa mientras él salía de caza por ahí. No se había sentido cómodo al detallarle a Jinenji las molestias que podía sentir, y la expresión en el rostro de su viejo amigo lo había dejado todo claro. No se lo había dicho directamente, pero, ¿había alguna diferencia?

—No. Le comenté lo que necesitarías, eso es todo.

 _Es lo mismo_ , pensó Kagome, sin dejar de sentir la incomodidad en su entrepierna. Si Inuyasha le había traído algo tan específico como lo que necesitaba, Jinenji tenía que saber. O aunque sea sospechar. No le agradaba ninguna de esas ideas, pero se obligó a no pensar en eso. ¿Qué más daba? ¿No lo sabía acaso toda la aldea en donde viviría por el resto de sus días? Eso siempre que Inuyasha no decidiera abandonarle, claro, en cuyo caso intentaría volver a su época.

—Podría prepararte un té. Tengo entendido… mejoraría, ya sabes, no dolería… —Guardó silencio. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo era el tono de voz que debía usar. Ni siquiera sabía si Kagome quería escucharle, o si quería saber de la existencia de esas hierbas. Seguramente ansiaba estar en su época, donde tendría doctores y medicina que la curarían de inmediato. ¿Habría también algo que le curara la memoria, le sacara el dolor o el peso que cargaba? ¿Algo que devolviera el brillo a sus ojos? Inuyasha lo dudaba, pero no estaba de más imaginar que sí para sumarse más culpa. En ese momento necesitaba odiarse más que a nadie más, porque de lo contrario tendría que partir a buscar y matar al bastardo que le había hecho eso, y no quería dejar a Kagome por su cuenta de nuevo.

—Un té. Suena bien.

Inuyasha se apresuró a levantar los restos de comida de la mesa, mirando con cierto pesar lo poco que había comido Kagome. Dejó los trastos sin cuidado sobre otra mesa, y se apuró a poner agua a calentar en el fuego que mostraba la pequeña chimenea de su casa. Se pasó una mano por la nuca sin dejar de observar las llamas que lamían el cazo.

—Inuyasha. —Se giró a verla para encontrarla revisando el montón de hierbas. Se sorprendió del largo de su cabello, que estaba desprolijo y de lo blanca que se veía su piel. Parecía enferma. Tal vez lo estuviera. Apretó los dientes.— Estas se utilizan para hacer una especie de crema, estas dos. Y esta… no sabía que Jinenji… la última vez que fuimos no tenía estas en su campo. Son maravillosas.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar embozar una tímida sonrisa. El maravillarse por hierbas medicinales era marca registrada de Kagome. Esa simple acción le hacía sentir más cerca de la normalidad. Se acercó a ella, y notó el breve respingo que hizo al percatarse de que estaba tan solo a centímetros. A pesar de que no pudo evitar la oleada de malestar que eso le causó, creyó enseguida que debía retroceder, darle espacio, pero Kagome le mostró las hierbas y ya no pudo huir. Era una invitación a una conversación más casual, era cálido y no, sobre todo, no quería alejarse.

—Puedo prepararte el ungüento si quieres —susurró. Kagome le dedicó una trémula sonrisa. Inuyasha levantó una garra y con ella acarició con cuidado el contorno de su cara. Seguía teniendo la piel tan suave como siempre, pero incluso con el cuidado con el que le había acariciado, Kagome no había podido reprimir un pequeño gesto de dolor. Inuyasha apartó la mano de inmediato, pero no se movió de su lugar—. Puedes aplicártelo luego en todas las heridas. Se supone que ayuda.

—Lo sé.

El ruido del borboteo del agua al comenzar a hervir interrumpió el silencio tranquilo en el que se habían sumido. Observaron sin interés hacia el fuego y luego volvieron a mirarse.

—Todo mejorará. Yo… haré lo que sea necesario.

Kagome no pudo sonreírle (algo dentro de ella ya no quería sonreír tanto, ni siquiera a esas palabras dulces o al modo en que la miraba), pero esperó que la lágrima que comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla pudiera decirle más de lo que su boca le permitía. _Por favor, por favor_ , que así sea.

* * *

 **—Nota de la autora**

Dije que nos leeríamos el próximo lunes... así que, ¿esto sigue siendo válido aún cuando pasaron diez lunes entre mi última actualización y esta? Ya sé que soy un desastre, pero si hubieran podido ver en el hiatus en el que me metí solita. Tenía más de la mitad de este capítulo escrito desde que actualicé aquella vez y nunca me sentía avanzar. Lo que escribía era basura, y probablemente ahora lo siga siendo. Espero que no, de verdad.

Lo que más espero es poder actualizar con regularidad. Creo que estoy recuperando el ritmo, pero bueno... me voy a abstener de prometer algo porque está claro que no sirvo para eso. De momento solo puedo decir:  
• ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Sus reviews (aparte de provocarme orgasmos -?-) son mi combustible diario~  
• Lectores veteranos y nuevos lectores (si acaso los hay): por favor, dejen su opinión debajo, destrocen el fic, muestrenme los errores, los aciertos, les estaré inmensamente agradecida. Ya saben que las críticas sirven para mejorar y a mi me queda un largo camino, y quiero hacerlo siempre mejor para su mayor disfrute :) Y si eso no los convence... si no dejan un review, Inuyasha jamás podrá sacarse esa culpa de encima (malditaquecrueldad).

Hasta el siguiente,

Mor.


	5. V

**V**

Los días transcurrían con una lentitud anormal, especialmente para Inuyasha. Kagome se sumía en un silencio profundo del que era difícil sacarla, y ni siquiera las constantes visitas de Sango y Miroku lograban obtener alguna respuesta que no fuera monosilábica o realizada como si estuviera detrás de un velo, tal vez un poco más allá de la vida. Sumado a esto el hecho de que él era un pésimo conversador, las tardes no dejaban de pasar con una calma sobrenatural donde Inuyasha podía ver con facilidad que la mente de Kagome se ponía en blanco y sus ojos miraban sin ver. Poco a poco, comenzaba a creer que se convertiría en un fantasma, y lo llenaba de un terror que no podía controlar hasta no verla reaccionar de nuevo.

A pesar de esto, los cuidados de medio demonio y el uso de las hierbas provistas por Jinenji comenzaban a hacer efecto. Kagome volvía a lucir _bien_ físicamente. Las marcas de golpes comenzaban a desvanecerse y la sacerdotisa podía moverse sin dolores que le afectaran, aunque sea eso era lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista. Inuyasha lo había intentando de manera cautelosa, pero había retrocedido de inmediato al ver el temor en los ojos de su esposa: las heridas que quedaban cubiertas por las ropas eran atendidas únicamente por Kagome.

Las noches eran incluso peores, si es que aquello podía clasificarse en alguna escala. Se había acostumbrado, con el paso del tiempo, a tener un sueño reparador. Se sentía seguro en la aldea, donde Sango y él habían hecho milagros en el entrenamiento de los aldeanos, y donde el poder espiritual de Miroku y Kagome reinaba y proyectaba paz sobre sus mentes… en fin, que había podido dormir más de tres horas de corrido desde que había despertado mucho tiempo atrás aún clavado en el Árbol Sagrado. Pero con los últimos acontecimientos, apenas lograba conciliar el sueño. Se recostaba junto a Kagome y permanecía (sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio) mirando el techo y escuchando la acompasada respiración de su compañera. Se tomaban las manos hasta que ella caía rendida en sueños que se convertían en pesadillas en cuestión de minutos. Kagome no quería hablar de eso, no importaba cuántas veces se despertara sobresaltada o llorando, incluso cuando muchas veces él mismo la había despertado con zarandeos y una visible preocupación. Ella solo se aferraba a él y dormía entre sus brazos. Su sueño era mucho más tranquilo a partir de ese momento de la noche, y era en esos momentos que —tal vez— él lograba dormir un poco.

Durante los días no hacían gran cosa a pesar de la gran agitación en la aldea. Mientras Kagome se perdía en el País de las Maravillas (o eso esperaba Inuyasha, por los cielos), Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima. Entre tanto, su desarrollado oído estaba atento a las noticias del exterior. Los aldeanos no dejaban de trabajar con ahínco en las últimas reparaciones de la aldea, además de la construcción de nuevas viviendas. Algunos (aunque eran la minoría) aún dedicaban un par de horas al día al entrenamiento de exterminador, aunque no era Sango quien estaba impartiendo esas clases de momento, de modo que se dedicaban a practicar lo que ya sabían. Las aldeanas —aunque sea, la gran mayoría— estaban encargadas del cuidado de los enfermos. Estos incluían a la parte de la aldea aún afectada por la última enfermedad y también a los ocasionales soldados que huían con heridas sangrantes de batallas alrededor de la aldea.

El cuidado respecto a los visitantes de fuera de la aldea se había intensificado. Sango había apostado al menos a tres aldeanos bien entrenados en cada punto de entrada a la aldea. Se encargaban de custodiar quién entraba y quien salía, y, desde el ataque a Kagome, Miroku había decidido y ordenado que solo los forasteros que estuvieran heridos tuvieran permitido el acceso (y ni Kagome ni Kaede se habían negado). Así mismo, tenían instrucciones de mantenerlos bajo observación y, una vez estuvieran lo suficientemente recuperados para moverse, debían irse. En caso de querer quedarse, tendrían que seguir bajo observación, y tanto Sango como Miroku se estaban tomando eso en serio… sin contar a Inuyasha, que tenía los sentidos alertas no solo sobre su mujer, sino también sobre lo que acontecía en la aldea de Kaede.

En cuanto a sus amigos… no habían estado bajo tanta presión desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Inuyasha no veía cómo podía solucionar esa parte de la historia. Miroku se paseaba por la aldea controlándolo todo, y Sango estaba mayormente a cargo de los recién llegados, mientras las gemelas cuidaban de sus hermanos más pequeños. A pesar de que el cansancio adornaba los rostros de sus amigos, Inuyasha creía que esa situación no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Los soldados heridos venían en menor cantidad, ya sea porque los conflictos se habían solucionado o porque la mayoría yacían muertos. Los enfermos estaban recuperándose, a pesar de que seguían tomando medidas para controlar la enfermedad o evitar una nueva ronda de enfermos. Kaede estaba casi completamente recuperada y sin secuelas, y ayudaba a los enfermos bajo cuarentena, entre que intentaba estar atenta a lo que ocurría fuera de esa zona de su pueblo.

Inuyasha suspiró. La situación no era prometedora (aún no se veía rastros de una lluvia, los cultivos seguían muertos, aún tenían muchos enfermos y heridos y casi nada de suministros), pero las cosas estaban mejorando poco a poco. Bueno, ahí fuera aunque sea. Dentro de su hogar las cosas seguían como hasta el momento: dolorosas y en silencio.

Kagome se había sentado con un nuevo té entre las manos, que se había enfriado para entonces. Inuyasha miraba por la ventana, ensimismado, pensando _cuándo tendría noticias_. Incluso había caído tan bajo como para pedir ayuda a su medio hermano, quien le había visto con cierta suspicacia y había desaparecido sin decirle más que "Veré por ahí". Necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba un maldito sabueso. Pero Sesshōmaru nunca había sido un aliado muy confiable, y por lo visto no podía confiar tanto en él como para darle esa tarea. Era un idiota por solo haber considerado eso.

Se giró. Kagome seguía revolviendo el té frío, retrasando el momento de beberlo. No le cabían dudas del porqué: la bebida era asquerosa, amarga y parecía quemarte por dentro. Sin embargo, por un momento temió que aquella forma de actuar se debiera a otra cosa, ya sea que estuviera visitando de nuevo el País de las Maravillas o se ahogara más en los terrenos pantanosos del País de la Tortura… y realmente no se creía capaz de sacarla de ninguno de esos dos lugares.

Había intentado acercarse a ella de diferentes maneras. Había intentando ser todo lo dulce y delicado que nunca había sido, sintiéndose fuera de su propia piel. Kagome le dijo que lo estaba forzando _demasiado_. Le dolió, no podía decir que no. Le dijo entonces que _hablara con él_ , le dijo eso más de una vez. Le pidió que le dijera quién lo había hecho, pero Kagome volvió a encerrarse en un mundo que cada vez frecuentaba más. Dejó esa táctica e intentó ser indiferente, haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado, intentando retomar la normalidad en su hogar. Pero eso _no_ estaba funcionando. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, cuando aún podía ver los efectos que el malnacido había provocado? Se sintió estúpido solo por intentarlo, porque temía que Kagome le odiara más por eso.

Pero nada. Nada de lo que había hecho había logrado algún efecto positivo en ella. La indiferencia fue agradecida en silencio, porque era lo único que no le obligaba a pensar en lo que había pasado, algo que se combinaba bien con la mejora en su estado físico; sin embargo, verla perderse en algún lugar lejos de él no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Lo de esposo ideal fue rechazado de plano. Algo en los ojos de Kagome pedía a gritos que volviera el verdadero Inuyasha. Sin embargo, pensaba él con abatimiento, el verdadero Inuyasha estaría tras la pista del hijo de puta con el objetivo de desmembrarlo y dárselo de comer a los lobos. El verdadero Inuyasha no tenía ni una puta idea de qué hacer con ella en ese estado. Porque el verdadero Inuyasha, el mitad-demonio con el que se había casado, _no servía como esposo._

Pero bueno. Ahí estaba él. ¿Dónde más podía estar que frente a ella e intentando develar cómo mejorar esa situación? Miroku había intentando ayudar, y Sango lo había intentado más de una vez, pero… pero sus ideas no iban a la par de Inuyasha. Sus ideas no eran algo que Inuyasha haría, y haciendo cualquier cosa diferente a la que haría lo hacía sentir como un estúpido embaucador. Quería ser sincero y útil, pero parecía que las dos cosas al mismo tiempo eran imposibles en ese contexto.

—Estás muy callado —dijo Kagome levantando la mirada. Sorbió otro trago de aquel amargo té mientras esperaba su respuesta. Inuyasha se sentó en alguna silla desocupada no muy cerca de ella, sin mediar palabra—. Hoy no has intentado nada.

Inuyasha la miró de manera inquisitiva, juntando ligeramente las cejas. ¿Qué significaba con _intentar nada_?... bueno, Kagome no era ninguna estúpida. Sin duda para el momento había descubierto lo que tramaba. _Hacer contacto._

—No me has preguntado cómo amanecí, ni has intentado consolarme… ni siquiera intentas actuar como si nada hubiera pasado —agregó. Había cierto frío en su mirada, cierta resignación. Inuyasha comenzó por apretar los puños—. Ya no te has aburrido de esto, ¿cierto? Inuyasha… nada te impide irte de aquí.

—¿Quieres callarte? ¿Por qué insistes? ¡No intento irme a ningún lado! ¡No sé qué se supone que haga en este caso! ¡No sé qué hacer, Kagome! ¡Nadie me enseñó a curarte!

Kagome lo miró durante un momento, vacilante. Inuyasha había actuado de manera errática durante esos días, pero hasta el momento no había estallado del modo en que Kagome predijo que lo haría. Se había comportado tranquilo, cariñoso, en paz, incluso con la indiferencia habitual. No hubo ningún estallido que indicara que la ira le gobernara por lo que había sucedido, algo que Kagome pensó que ocurriría muy deprisa. Las veces que había intentando sacar el tema a colación, preguntándole quién le había hecho daño, ella se negó y él lo aceptó, sin replicar ni una sola vez.

Le sorprendía que finalmente comenzara a mostrar algo de sangre caliente, no podía dejar de observar los ojos dorados, manchados de animosidad y dolor. Ese se parecía un poco más al Inuyasha que conocía.

—No estoy enferma —aseguró entonces. Quería decir algo más. Como decirle que estaba dolida, que se sentía inútil, que estaba cansada… cansada de pensar en lo que le pasó, en pensar en lo que podría haber hecho, cansada de estar allí sentada sin hacer nada, sintiendo pena de sí misma y esperando a que todo desapareciera. Cuantas más horas pasaba en ese estado, más se intensificaba la sensación de que nada iba a desaparecer. Que tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, así como había aprendido a vivir en la era Sengoku lejos de su familia. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No le salían las palabras.

Inuyasha la miró durante unos instantes que parecieron extenderse durante minutos.

—Ya sé que no estás enferma. Lo siento…

—No empieces de nuevo con eso —le interrumpió con voz clara—. No quiero que empieces de nuevo con eso.

—¿Con qué?

—Con eso que haces, no lo quiero.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser amable? ¿Preocuparme por ti? ¿Intentar que estés mejor?

—¡Sentir lástima!

—¡No siento lástima, Kagome! ¡No es eso! ¡Me duele y odio que estés así! ¡Odio no poder hacer nada que te haga sentir mejor! ¿Crees que esto me gusta? No importa cuánto hago, nada sirve. Intento dejarte tu espacio e intento… intento ser… útil. Intento ver si me odias por lo que ocurrió, si me culpas, si hay algo que hacer para arreglarlo. ¡No encuentro nada que hacer para arreglar esta mierda!

Para el momento, Inuyasha se había incorporado de su lugar. Entonces decidió alejarse. No quería decir esas cosas. No quería que Kagome supiera cómo se sentía, aunque lo que había dicho apenas alcanzaba a cubrir una minúscula parte de sí. No había hablado de la impotencia, de la furia que sentía, de cómo no podía esperar a que Sesshōmaru, Kōga o Myōga le trajera noticias del hombre que estaba buscando, porque creía que la única forma de hacer algo útil era encontrar a ese pequeño pedazo de mierda sin nombre y matarlo. Porque no servía para nada más que luchar y matar, y perdía su tiempo ahí, intentado mejorar una situación que era más probable que mejorara sin su infructuosa ayuda. No quería que Kagome supiera nada de eso… no quería porque no se atrevía siquiera a comparar lo que ella había vivido a lo que él sentía, no quería minimizar nada de lo que estuviera sintiendo y sin embargo… ahí estaba, recriminándole y poniéndose como víctima. Era un imbécil.

—Olvídalo. No quise decir eso —dijo luego. Sin embargo, las palabras habían salido de su boca y Kagome ya las estaba digiriendo, no era difícil darse cuenta de ello. Quería agregar algo más, pero antes de que pudiera hablar (siquiera antes de que se le ocurriera algo que valiera la pena decir) alguien golpeó la puerta.

Kagome dio un respingo e Inuyasha olfateó el aire. Claro que era difícil determinar quién de todo el montón de gente que conocía y transitaba por delante de su casa podía estar allí afuera, pero… lo más probable era que fueran Miroku y Sango. Después de todo (apenas se percataba de ello), estaban casi completamente a oscuras. La luz que entraba por la ventana estaba muriendo poco a poco. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y, con eso, también el trabajo de Miroku y Sango que, como siempre, se tomaban un momento para pasar a verlos.

Intercambió una mirada con Kagome, que volvía a mostrar una expresión ausente, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Le hubiera gustado arreglar las cosas con Kagome antes, pero… de todos modos, no creía posible que algo mejorara. A lo sumo volverían al estado anterior, a esa nueva rutina que se había instalado, algo que se le hacía imposible de seguir tolerando. Aunque sea con esta confrontación algo cambiaría, o eso quería creer. No, confiaba en eso. Miroku le había dicho una vez que nunca obtendría resultados diferentes si siempre hacía lo mismo. Era, aunque sea, una pizca de esperanza.

Miroku y Sango se percataron de inmediato que algo había pasado. A lo mejor su rostro lo delataba (un rostro que mostraba cansancio, fastidio y algo de culpa), y, a lo mejor, la expresión en su rostro se combinaba bien con el silencio y la habitación a oscuras. Tal vez todo eso los delataba. Sango le dirigió una mirada indagadora, pero Inuyasha ni siquiera se encogió de hombros. Encontraba aquella situación muy privada como para pedir auxilio a su amiga. Miroku pasó a su lado con una mirada muy similar.

Kagome se apresuró a sonreír ante la oscuridad que comenzaba a adueñarse de la sala y a encender algunas velas con ayuda de Sango. Aprovechando la distracción de Sango, Miroku acorraló a Inuyasha sin dejarle escapatoria.

—¿Acaso han discutido?

Inuyasha le miró con el ceño fruncido, a punto de soltar alguna exclamación al estilo "¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar algo así? ¿Realmente crees que pelearía con Kagome teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó?". Adivina qué, Miroku, sí, lo había hecho.

—Algo así. No ha sido nada.

—¿De veras? —La mirada de Miroku era severa. No estaba acostumbrado a que Miroku se mostrara tan inflexible con él. Su amigo siempre había sido el más sensato, tranquilo y el más dispuesto a arreglar las cosas de la manera más inteligente y menos belicosa posible. Pero desde aquel día, no le daba descanso—. Creí haberte dicho que la señorita Kagome…

—No vengas a decirme tú lo que necesita mi esposa, ¿de acuerdo? —gruñó Inuyasha, asegurándose de seguir hablando en susurros—. Mira, no tengo idea de cómo manejar esta situación, pero tus consejos no han servido de mierda. Intentaré hacer las cosas a mi manera ahora.

—Inuyasha…

—¡Eso es todo!

Sabía lo que le diría. Que su manera de hacer las cosas no podía traer ningún bien, porque su manera de hacer las cosas rozaba lo violento. Bueno, no podía encontrar otra forma de hacer frente a lo que sentía. En su vida había lidiado con sus problemas y dolores solo de dos formas: olvidándose de ellos o enfrentándolos. La primera no funcionaba y la segunda dolía. Las opciones eran una mierda, pero aunque sea _eran opciones_. Las formas que había llevado hasta el momento no le habían servido ni a él ni a Kagome. ¿Para qué seguir con la calma que solo los hundía más en la miseria?

Kagome y Sango se giraron a observarlos cuando Inuyasha habló, sorprendidas por la exclamación y un tanto asustadas por el tono usado. Inuyasha parecía molesto, con la cara cerca a la de Miroku. El monje parecía un poco inquieto, pero algo resignado. Como ya no se oían los murmullos de las mujeres conversando, ambos hombres se giraron a verlas.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Sango, mirando a Miroku y luego a Inuyasha, y vuelta a empezar. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Miroku y luego se concentró en la expresión de Kagome. Mostraba sorpresa, pero no más. Sango seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, todo está bien —aseguró Miroku entonces, pero no volvió a mirar a Inuyasha. Posiblemente no quería volver a encontrarse con esa mirada de determinación, o tal vez no quería iniciar ninguna pelea como estaban las cosas.

—¿Por qué no se acomodan? Haré algo de té —dijo Kagome.

—Yo lo hago —gruñó Inuyasha antes de que ella pudiera moverse. Kagome y Sango caminaron luego hasta la mesa y se sentaron una junto a la otra. Miroku se acomodó frente a su esposa y, a pesar de que intercambiaron una mirada significativa, ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto de Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo están las cosas ahí fuera? —preguntó Kagome. Estaba ansiosa por saber lo que ocurría en la aldea. En parte porque la sacaría de ese lugar intermedio en donde se encontraba (intermedio entre el infierno que había vivido y la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada), y en parte porque desde hacía varios días que no hacía nada a sabiendas de que allí afuera haría falta la ayuda de una sacerdotisa.

—Ya sabes, está bien.

—No me mientas, Sango. Me gustaría saber, de verdad.

La mirada de Kagome no era suplicante, pero tampoco pedía una negativa. Dejando eso de lado (tal vez tanto Sango como Miroku se podrían seguir negando a su pedido), la mirada que les dirigió Inuyasha no dejaba lugar a dobles interpretaciones. Por alguna razón, Inuyasha quería que compartieran esa información. Ni a Miroku ni a Sango les había parecido inteligente, razón por la que la chica permanecía a "oscuras" en ese sentido (solo podía imaginar en base a lo que ya sabía de antes de su ataque). ¿Tal vez era esa la nueva "táctica" de Inuyasha? Miroku pensaba que ella no necesitaba más preocupaciones, que lo que necesitaba era contención y tiempo para aceptar y curar. Sin embargo, Inuyasha había dejado claro que él decidiría que era lo mejor para su pareja. Así como Inuyasha nunca había intentado pretender saber más de Sango que Miroku, Miroku no pretendería saber más de Kagome que Inuyasha. Le parecía justo.

—De acuerdo —dijo la exterminadora al cabo de algunos segundos, y tomó aire antes de exponer la situación en la aldea. Evadió algunos detalles, pero lo cierto es que no estaban tan mal como aquel día que Inuyasha y Miroku viajaron a cazar, de modo que incluso si dijera los detalles, la situación no se vería tan mal. Aún había mucho trabajo por hacer, pero estaba todo mucho mejor.

Kagome se mostró conforme con los avances que habían hecho, interesada en las tareas por realizar y un poco ensimismada cuando terminaron de contarle todo lo que era importante saber. Para el momento, Inuyasha había puesto una taza de té delante de cada quien y se había sentado al lado de Miroku. A pesar de que ya no parecía molesto, estaba tenso.

—¿Y tú, Kagome? —preguntó Sango—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Kagome estuvo a punto de mentirle, pero dado que había pedido la verdad, no podía entregar menos que la verdad. O aunque sea una versión resumida. Después de todo, Sango y Miroku habían hecho mucho por ella. Se merecían que fuera sincera. De hecho, creía que hasta les iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Estoy… mejor.

Sango le tomó una mano con cariño. Miroku observaba a las mujeres con aprensión. Kagome se veía mejor físicamente, eso lo habían notado durante las últimas visitas, pero eso había sido todo. Se había mostrado indiferente a los intentos de conversación, no hablaba mucho y tampoco parecía interesada en nada, algo que cambiaba única y ligeramente cuando estaban los niños presentes. Sin embargo… Miró a Inuyasha de reojo. A lo mejor sí habían discutido, o tal vez solo habían tenido un "algo" _cercano_ a una discusión. Lo que fuera, parecía haber sacado a Kagome de la somnolencia. Para empezar, generalmente les decía que estaba bien. Que les dijera que estaba _mejor_ era, en sí mismo, una mejoría. Tal vez, las cosas mejorarían pronto. Tendría que confiar en que Inuyasha hiciera las cosas bien, a su manera.

Después de una charla trivial sobre los niños de Miroku y Sango, la pareja decidió volver a su propio hogar. Se despidieron con breves saludos (aunque Sango decidió darle un abrazo a Kagome que duró más de lo habitual) hasta el próximo día.

Volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio inquietante durante algunos minutos, donde Kagome observaba cómo se movían las llamas en las velas e Inuyasha miraba a Kagome, buscando las agallas para volver a hablar.

"Oye, Kagome…" e "Inuyasha", dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron sus miradas y se quedaron así un momento.

—Quería… lo que dije antes —habló él. Tuvo que hacer silencio durante un momento, que usó para buscar las palabras adecuadas para seguir.

—Quiero volver ahí fuera. Quiero trabajar.

Inuyasha la miró, de repente sin nuevas palabras. Trabajar… sí, había trabajo ahí fuera, pero, ¿era buena idea que Kagome volviera al trajín de la vida de la aldea tan pronto? Inuyasha no estaba seguro de eso. De hecho, si se lo hubiera dicho aquella mañana, sin duda hubiera intentado hacerla entrar en razón, o de lleno le hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora… No estaba muy seguro de qué había cambiado, pero algo se había movido de lugar, y ni podía ni quería volverlo a su sitio.

—¿Inuyasha? Yo también quiero ser útil. Quiero ayudar. Quiero estar bien y… Lo he estado pensando durante estos días. Estar aquí, pensando en todo lo que está… —Había estado a punto de decir "mal", pero había callado a tiempo.— En todo lo que pasó, no está ayudándome. Si volviera a ser parte de la aldea,…

¿Qué más podía decir? Había planeado un buen discurso un par de veces, pero cuando llegaba el momento de hablar, cuando finalmente tenía que afrontar su mirada y el modo en que su boca se movía por gestos involuntarios… entonces era más difícil. Pero necesitaba decirlo, y necesitaba —de veras que sí— que él estuviera de acuerdo.

—Seguro… —comenzó él—. Seguro que encontraremos algo para hacer.

Kagome intentó sonreír. Parecía que tenía los músculos de la cara atrofiados, le costaba horrores ser sincera. Pero el intento fue suficiente para Inuyasha, que la miró con intensidad unos segundos y luego se acercó a ella. Estaba acostumbrada a ver los lentos (precavidos, por demás cuidadosos) movimientos de Inuyasha cuando se acercaba, pero estaba vez él se movió de manera confiada hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Pero… tendrás que estar cerca. Posiblemente Sango no se separe de tu lado y yo estaré… y también Miroku…

—Ya sé.

—Kagome —murmuró. Se habían mantenido en un silencio tranquilo por primera vez en días. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente para rozarse. Temía hacer algún movimiento que la asustara, le había visto sobresaltarse más veces de las deseadas. Acercó su mano para rozar la de ella, y Kagome tardó algunos segundos en tomarla—. No será suficiente con que vuelvas. Debemos…

—¿Hablar?

Inuyasha asintió.

—¿Podríamos aplazar eso otro poco? ¿Por favor?

Inuyasha la miró. Su mano era cálida, se aferraba a la suya. Los ojos de Kagome le miraban con impaciencia. Él volvió a asentir.

Más tiempo. Tenía todo el maldito tiempo del mundo.

* * *

 **—Nota de la autora**

Estuve a punto de olvidar que debía actualizar hoy, y eso que esta vez tenía listo el capítulo desde el sábado. Me dije 'ah, ya, dejo la última revisión para antes de publicar'... pero tengo un compromiso en el foro (¡Siéntate!, link en mi perfil, cof cof) y no llegué a revisarlo. Espero que no tenga demasiados errores. Dado todo lo que les hice esperar, esta vez prefiero entregarlo a tiempo aunque tenga unos dedazos por aquí y por allá.

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Cómo creen que seguirá esto? Estamos a mitad de la historia y aún quedan cosas por hacer...

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Es su apoyo el que me anima a seguir cada vez :) Espero que sigan disfrutando (¿o torturándose?) con el fic.

Hasta el siguiente,

Mor.


	6. VI

**VI**

A pesar de que el trabajo en la aldea sobraba (todos los aldeanos juraban que podían darse un descanso), Inuyasha decidió —por ambos— que yendo lento harían mejor. Kaede se mostró de acuerdo, y Miroku y Sango un tanto recelosos de la idea de que Kagome volviera a una versión reducida de sus actividades. Sin embargo, como el mar de trabajo había disminuido considerablemente en los días que la sacerdotisa había sido recluida, se sentía que el ambiente era, de algún modo, más seguro.

La vuelta al trabajo resultó un tanto abrumadora para Kagome, aunque sea al comienzo. Los aldeanos mantenían sus distancias y las aldeanas se mostraban más cuidadosas de lo habitual. No era difícil para ella notar las miradas que le dirigían o que a veces hablaban a sus espaldas. Pero Kagome respiró hondo varias veces y rememoró los primeros años en aquella tierra. _Siempre_ habían hablado mal de ella. Ella era diferente, muy diferente a la gente de quinientos años en el pasado, y simplemente no podían comprenderla, de modo que le había sido difícil la adaptación al nuevo entorno. Se imagino que eso que estaba viviendo era solo un poco más de lo mismo. Era más fácil que pensar la alternativa.

La noche los encontraba cansados. Sobre todo a Kagome. Solía llegar, tomar algo caliente y acomodarse en la amplia cama de manera inmediata. Inuyasha estaba más cansado emocional que físicamente, lo que le daba mucho para pensar sobre cómo estaría Kagome. Intentaba no sobre analizar la situación. Le acompañaba en la cena y se recostaba junto a ella. Muchas veces su esposa terminaba buscando el calor de su cuerpo, abrazándose a él y dejando que le acaricie los cabellos. Hablaban poco. Nada, comparado a lo que solían hablar antes de eso. Le resultaba incómodo, pero de cuando en cuando Kagome hablaba de la situación en la aldea y las preocupaciones cotidianas y eso le hacía sentir mejor. Aunque no mucho.

Las cosas fueron de manera lenta y constante. En esos pocos días, Inuyasha no se había alejado demasiado de ella. Trabajaban en la misma zona, ayudando a trasladar enfermos o heridos, y cuidar de sus heridas. No era un gran enfermero, pero hacía un trabajo aceptable y la ayuda reconfortaba a Kagome; tener a su esposo a su lado era mucho mejor que tener a alguna aldeana que no podía mirarle a la cara. De modo que trabajaban codo a codo y bajo vigilancia de Miroku y Sango, que se pasaban con frecuencia a preguntar si acaso necesitaban ayuda. A pesar de que le molestaba un poco que siguieran tratándole como una niña (considerando lo que había pasado, dudaba que fuera por falta de confianza en sus habilidades), Kagome disfrutaba de verlos pasar por su trabajo. Le traían cosas, le ayudaban si acaso necesitaba algo y también le informaban los rumores de la otra parte de la aldea, incluyendo la noticia de que Kaede pronto estaría recuperada por completo.

Inuyasha estaba ansioso. Esperaba noticias, nuevas y concisas noticias. Sin embargo, Myōga aún no había regresado, lo que indicaba que andaba tras una pista o no había podido encontrar nada aún. Tan solo el día anterior, había percibido un fuerte aroma de lobo, y encontró a Kōga esperándolo en el bosque. Como su presencia hubiera resultado muy sospechosa en la aldea (los visitaba por contadas razones, y Kagome había preferido mantener _ese_ dato en secreto), había decidido reunirse con Inuyasha en un lugar un poco más aislado. De cualquier modo, no le había llevado grandes noticias. Las violaciones no eran exactamente algo raro en esas épocas. Menos aún con tanta guerra, y con demonios rondando. Había montones de oportunidades para los depravados.

—Lo lamento —dijo Kōga, mirando hacia la aldea—. No hay nada que indique algo en particular. Con un nombre o una descripción… mis lobos y yo podríamos hacer algo.

—Kagome no ha querido hablar de eso.

Kōga pasó a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—… Está mejorando.

Kōga volvió la vista hacia el este, donde Inuyasha miraba.

—Tu hermano tampoco te ha traído noticias.

Como no era una pregunta, Inuyasha no se gastó en responder. Solo apretó los puños, sintiendo sus garras clavarse en sus palmas. Qué inútil se sentía… ¿Cómo podía ese desgraciado seguir dando vueltas por ahí fuera, cómo nadie podía detectar nada?

—¿Piensas ir a buscarlo?

Inuyasha negó. No. No podía irse, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma. No podía ir a buscarlo y matarlo (él sabría quién sería, lo sentiría al mirar su asqueroso rostro, casi podía imaginárselo), no podía dejar a Kagome. Debía estar a su lado hasta que estuviera bien de nuevo. Hasta que ese episodio no fuera más que una pesadilla sin nombre, algo que sigue en el fondo de la memoria y te asusta algunas noches, pero algo con lo que podría vivir y seguir siendo feliz. De momento, la pesadilla la opacaba, el aire taciturno podría notarlo hasta un completo extraño. Kagome no era Kagome del todo. Él sentía que si mataba a aquella mierda, podría recuperarla… pero no… no se permitía abandonarla.

—Si Kagome… si sabes algo de ese tipo, dímelo. Mis lobos merodean la zona, avísales a ellos y vendré. Puedo encontrarlo si tengo algo más de información.

—De acuerdo.

Kōga no dijo más. Lo observó durante un momento y luego de alejó a su velocidad acostumbrada. Inuyasha no lo vio partir. Desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero y asestó un par de golpes a unos pocos árboles infortunados, con los dientes apretados y agarrando el mango de la espada con más fuerza de la habitual. Luego volvió a guardar su espada y se dirigió a la aldea, un poco más relajado. Debía encontrar la manera de calmarse, porque si realmente llegaba a encontrarse alguna vez con aquel _hombre_ , no podía prometer que su sangre demoníaca siguiera tranquila como hasta entonces. No podía asegurar nada, sin importar cuánto control había logrado con el pasar de los años.

Encontró a Kagome enseguida. Estaba sentada junto a Sango y otras aldeanas, en lo que parecía ser un relajado descanso a la luz del sol de la tarde. Su esposa lo miró con extrañeza, pero enseguida su atención fue destinada a Sango, respondiendo a la pregunta sobre los enfermos.

—Oh, aquí están. —La voz de Miroku los sacó a todos de sus conversaciones. El monje se dirigía exclusivamente a su mujer y a sus dos amigos, de modo que las aldeanas se levantaron, se despidieron y marcharon conversando entre ellas de manera animada—. Quería hablar con ustedes.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome y Sango lo observaron mientras tomó asiento cerca de ellos. Inuyasha se rindió y así mismo se dejó caer a un lado.

—Como sabrán, nuestra situación sigue siendo crítica —comenzó—. Aún queda mucho tiempo hasta el invierno, pero… La sequía parece no tener fin. No podemos depositar nuestras esperanzas en los cultivos ni pedir a los aldeanos que sigan trabajando sobre esa tierra. Incluso si en algún momento llueve, podría ser demasiado tarde. Luego el frío mataría todo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kagome—. ¿Acaso has pensado en algo?

—Así es. Hachi acaba de darme la noticia. Hay una buena recompensa a medio día de aquí. Pienso que podemos lograr una recompensa generosa si utilizamos mis… habilidades. Sin embargo… he estado pensando en buscar a Kohaku para que me acompañe esta vez. Quisiera saber su opinión.

Inuyasha intercambió una mirada con Sango. Sabía que hacía unos meses habían decidido que Sango no marcharía a misiones, dado que sus niños quedaban solos (considerando la situación, últimamente siempre requerían las ya mencionadas grandes habilidades de Miroku en la negociación de recompensas) e Inuyasha y Kagome no tenían experiencia con niños —y mucho menos si a su vez debían encargarse de la aldea, algo que todavía no descubrían cómo lograban Miroku y Sango.

—Tú ya sabías.

—Escuchen, lo último… creo que haremos bien en quedarnos en la aldea. Mi hermano es un gran guerrero. Estoy segura de que Kohaku y Miroku podrán con unos cuantos demonios, mientras nosotros tres nos encargamos de las cosas aquí. Y si hubiera alguna amenaza, sabremos defendernos sin problemas, sobre todo si tú te quedas aquí.

—¿Por qué… insisten de este modo? —preguntó Kagome, mirando a uno y luego a otro.

Miroku tragó. No quería decir su opinión en voz alta, pero de ningún modo consentiría que Inuyasha abandonara la aldea, de modo que la propuesta que les presentaba era la única viable. Para empezar, porque no creía que fuera bueno para Kagome. Y en segundo lugar, porque tampoco consideraba que fuera bueno para el mismo Inuyasha. Ni Sango ni Miroku eran idiotas. Ambos estaban al tanto de que Inuyasha intentaba localizar al desgraciado. Tenerlo en el "campo de acción" no sería beneficioso. Sería mucho más fácil para Inuyasha tomarse unas horas más y buscarlo.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo—. Siempre tomamos las decisiones en conjunto. Me pareció que debía…

—Kagome, lo que queremos es… tomar las medidas correctas —agregó Sango.

—Lo hacen. Todo el tiempo.

Sus amigos la miraron sin comprender.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la idea. ¿Tenían miedo de que reaccionara mal?... ¿porque deben irse, o porque viene Kohaku y tal vez yo…? —Kagome suspiró. Estaba tan cansada de ser tratada de ese modo _especial_ — Sé que me seguirán protegiendo. Y que todo lo que hacen, lo hacen por mí y por… por lo que pasó. Y lo agradezco. Solo quisiera que no estuvieran obligados, que no sientan una presión que no quiero imponer. No quiero que tengan que tratarme… Ya han hecho suficiente y aún así…

—Calla, Kagome —dijo la exterminadora. Le tomó una mano y la apretó—. No sentimos una presión de ningún tipo. Queremos que estés _bien_ , nosotros queremos estar bien.

Por algún motivo que Kagome no lograba entender, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Se obligó a no llorar, porque si lo hacía, sin dudas Sango también lo haría. Y no quería verla llorar.

—Ahora estamos pasando una mala racha —murmuró Miroku. Miró a Inuyasha, sentado a un lado mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Kagome y a su esposa—. Pero mejorará. Seguiremos tomando las decisiones que conciernen a la aldea entre todos, como lo hemos venido haciendo estos últimos años. Sin… tratamientos especiales. —Miró a Kagome y la chica le dedicó una débil sonrisa.— Todo mejorará.

—Por lo pronto, debemos encargarnos de las provisiones. Asegúrate de sacar una buena porción, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa qué terrateniente sea, exprímelo, Miroku —gruñó Inuyasha. Se irguió de su lugar y miró hacia el cielo. Seguía sin un rastro de tormenta, ni nubes cargadas, ni una puta buena señal—. Oscurecerá pronto. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Hachi intentaría localizar a Kohaku de inmediato. En cuanto llegue aquí…

—De acuerdo.

Kagome se incorporó también, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Debo visitar a Kaede antes del anochecer, ¿te veré en casa o quieres acompañarme?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, pero caminó junto a Kagome hacia la cabaña de Kaede, que había vuelto hacia el lado de la aldea que estaba libre de la última enfermedad. Aún había muchos enfermos, y muchos estaban graves, pero si Kaede se había recuperado, había esperanzas… aunque Inuyasha decía que la vieja resistía porque era la más fuerte del grupo luego de él.

Miroku y Sango los siguieron con la mirada. Siempre se habían visto bien uno junto al otro, hasta los colores de sus prendas se complementaban.

—Desde ese día… nunca volvió a hacer mención de lo que sucedió —dijo Sango, acercándose a su esposo. Miroku le tomó la mano con cariño.

—Es una estupenda señal que lo haya mencionado entonces. De todos modos… mantente atenta a Inuyasha, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que Kōga estuvo aquí hace un rato, me pareció sentir… No tengo una buena sensación respecto a este tema. Sango, yo tampoco deseo que ese hombre esté suelto, pero... no creo que encontrarlo y matarlo, como hará Inuyasha si lo conozco bien, solucione algo. Inuyasha nunca estuvo cómodo con hacer daño a humanos e inocentes.

—Ese hombre no es inocente. Si lo mata, estará haciendo un bien.

—La violencia nunca ha solucionado nada. No ayudará a Kagome, no mejorará la situación. Sango… ¿alguna vez has visto que matar a alguien ayude? ¿Crees que se sentirá mejor luego de eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Sentiría que hizo lo correcto! Cuando creí que Inuyasha había matado a toda mi familia, realmente quería matarlo… con mis propias manos. Era lo único que sentía… lo único que sentía que podía hacer, lo que _debía_ hacer. _Comprendo_ ese deseo. Inuyasha no ha tenido a alguien en gran parte de su vida, Miroku. Lo sabemos bien todos nosotros. Y han lastimado a la persona a la que más ha amado en mucho tiempo. Esa herida también afectó sus vidas. ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que quiera matarlo? ¿Qué se sentirá bien con eso? ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que eliminándolo de este mundo las cosas estarán mejor?

—Porque _no_ lo estarán. ¿Crees que si hubieras matado a Inuyasha te hubieras sentido mejor? Hubieras tenido sangre en tus manos y tu familia seguiría muerta. Y no hubiera quedado para ti nada más en este mundo. Estarías llena de odio y serías una asesina. Inuyasha está en ese punto, Sango. Matar a ese tipo, por más hijo de puta que sea, no le ayudará. Aún tendrá a una mujer que necesita tiempo para curarse y compañía que le haga bien. No creo que necesite a su lado a una persona que no se siente capaz de nada más que de matar, no necesitará un asesino.

—Será asesino de un malnacido.

—Será asesino igual. Olvídalo, no cambiarás de opinión.

—Por lo visto, tú no puedes comprenderlo. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Inuyasha lo que siente que debe hacer? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kagome si no se sentiría más segura sabiendo que ese hombre no existe? Miroku, tal vez ambos quieran eso.

Miroku la observó con sincera preocupación.

—Si ambos quieren eso… yo… no puedo comprender que una muerte solucione algo.

—Es curioso que lo digas. La muerte de Naraku permitió que te quedaras a mi lado y criaras a nuestros hijos. Hay gente que no merece vivir, Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha observó cada movimiento de Kagome desde su silla. Estaba exhausto. Le dolía la cabeza, no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Era como si hubiera llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, y la verdad es que aún _no podía_ llegar al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Inuyasha —dijo Kagome. El mitad hombre enfocó la vista. Su mujer se estaba sentando en la silla continua a la suya, trayendo dos tazas de té humeante—, debo decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Kaede me ha revisado hoy. Sí, ya sabías eso —siguió. Le sonrió de manera tímida e Inuyasha se sentó mejor en su silla. Había despertado su atención el modo en el que hablaba—. No sé si escuchaste.

—Creí que… creí que preferirías un poco de privacidad.

Así que Inuyasha había estado fuera de la cabaña esperando, pero había desenchufado sus orejas. Kagome sintió algo muy cálido en el pecho. Eran esas pequeñas acciones que hacían que Inuyasha le gustara tanto. Suponía que por ese tipo de cosas se había enamorado de él en primer lugar.

—¿Qué debía escuchar? —preguntó luego. Comenzaba a desesperarse un poco. Kagome no parecía nerviosa, pero de todos modos no le gustaba ni el suspenso ni las sorpresas. Menos aún luego de lo que había ocurrido.

—Mis heridas están curando bien. Todas.

—Eso es bueno.

—Y… no estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración. Vio en los ojos marrones cierta preocupación, pero había un sincero alivio. Luego soltó el aire. Él también estaba aliviado. Durante el tiempo que había estado con Kagome, muchas veces tuvieron relaciones con la intención de tener un hijo, pero… A lo mejor su parte consciente no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, en un intento de no seguir lastimándose. Si bien esa noticia hubiera sido una desilusión alguna otra vez, esta vez era algo bueno. Kagome no estaba embarazada de él, pero tampoco lo estaba de quien le había hecho daño —alguien que, aunque le pesara, tenía más posibilidades de embarazarla que él.

—Eso…

No dijo nada más. Se apuró a tomar una mano de Kagome y acariciar sus nudillos con el dedo pulgar. No podía hablar. No había pensado demasiado en la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, ya tenía suficientes problemas lidiando con las cosas como estaban. Hubiera deseado no tener siquiera que recordar que esa posibilidad existía, pero saber la respuesta (negativa) tenía su lado bueno. Podían tachar una consecuencia de la lista.

—Kaede me preguntó si quería hablar de… eso.

Inuyasha levantó la vista de la hipnótica mano de su esposa.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Es difícil. La verdad… la verdad es que temía que escucharas.

—¿Qué? No seas tonta. No escucharé si quieres hablar con Kaede. Me iré lejos si te sientes más cómoda, puedo…

Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha calló. La observó, curioso. Kagome sonreía más durante esos últimos días, pero no solía sonreír en la intimidad. Se dedicaban a estar en silencio, en tocarse poco y delicadamente. Un muy leve contacto, nada demasiado profundo de ninguna manera. Una sonrisa dedicada completamente a él era algo que no veía seguido desde aquel día.

—Sí —dijo. Pensó "lo harías. Te alejarías solo para que pudiera hablar tranquila. Lo que sea que me haga sentir mejor". Y se sintió más llena—. Puedo hablar con ella luego.

—Sí. Puedes hablar con ella mañana.

Inuyasha le sonrió, sin dejar de acariciar los mismos nudillos una y otra vez. A Kagome le raspaba porque el dedo de Inuyasha era áspero, pero igual le gustaba. Se quedaron en silencio largos segundos, un silencio un poco más calmo que otras veces, un poco más agradable. Kagome se dijo que lo que seguía iba a doler mucho. La iba a asustar y de seguro le haría mal, a ambos. Pero sentía que era tiempo de sacar ese veneno fuera. Deshacerse de algo que hace daño siempre duele, como si intentara protegerse diciendo "no, oye, que lo malo en realidad es dejarme atrás".

—Fui a buscar vendas a las casas más allá de los cultivos —comenzó. Inuyasha alzó la vista, su cuerpo se había paralizado, pero aún sostenía la mano de Kagome—. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no lo oí detrás de mí. Y tampoco llevé armas de ningún tipo.

Inuyasha no habló. No se movió ni un milímetro. Kagome encontró su mirada ámbar, expectante. Veía cierto dolor, pero lo esquivó. Miró sus manos entrelazadas. El pulgar de Inuyasha parecía amenazar con volver a rasparle.

—Pasé por varias chozas antes de que apareciera. Se encerró conmigo… y cantaba… —Kagome guardó silencio. Las imágenes volvían a ella. El hombre que antes parecía adolorido, desorientado, ahora era un lobo encerrando a su víctima y ella no era más que— _Kagome, Kagome… el pájaro en la jaula._

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Sentía que pronto le faltarían las palabras. Podía escuchar su voz. Era un martirio. Volvía a estar en ese lugar, encerrada, con ese hombre cantando, volviendo a susurrar su nombre…

Inuyasha volvió a acariciar los nudillos, con fuerza, como si quisiera recordarle que estaba allí y escucharía el resto de la historia si quería contarla, que no se iría, no importaba cuánto doliera, cuantas ganas de no escuchar lo que venía, cuantas ganas de correr y encontrarlo…

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero no se molestó en limpiarla. Inuyasha la observaba.

—Kaage. Era un sold… no, un bandido que acompañaba soldados heridos y se aprovecha luego de la situación. Parecía que había hecho lo mismo otras veces. Kaage… me tomó del cabello cuando quise escapar, me tomó la boca cuando quise gritar. Tenía las manos grandes y ásperas.

» Intenté liberarme, pero me tiró contra el suelo.

Recordaba el golpe. La había zarandeado con fuerza. Intentó incorporarse, pero antes de darse cuenta lo tenía sobre él. Sentía el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre ella, los sexos pegados. Intentó zafarse, pero sostenía sus manos.

Inuyasha otra vez pasó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Kagome. No se había dado cuenta que lloraba, incluso cuando su voz se quebró y sus manos temblaban. Era como contar una pesadilla, no, como si la contara alguien más.

—Lo tenía sobre mí. Lo golpeé, pero me golpeó de vuelta. Varias veces. Lo intenté empujar, pero no tenía tanta fuerza.

Los dientes de Inuyasha estaban tan apretados que le dolían. Intentaba controlarse. Él podía controlarse.

—Me decía que era

 _Un mal pajarito. Si te portas mal, me portaré peor._

Kagome usó su fuerza espiritual para empujarlo lejos, y quemó parte de su cara, quemó sus brazos. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y su grito se mezcló con el de Kaage, que se soltó de su agarre y luego volvió a golpearla con la mano en puño. En las costillas, en la cara. Se levantó, llevándose las manos a la cara que le ardía y Kagome intentó aprovechar el momento, dejar de lado el dolor que sentía para escapar, porque _debía escapar_ , pero él estaba furioso…

—… me pateó estando en el suelo.

¿Cuántas veces había llamado por ayuda? Le gritó que era una estúpida, que nadie le ayudaría, porque todos estaban lejos. Le pateó otra vez. Le dijo que a nadie le importaba. Y luego intentó acomodarle. Se volvió a poner encima, sostuvo sus brazos. Le arrancó las ropas.

Kagome le mordió, pero todo lo que hacía solo parecía molestarle más. Era inútil. Y le dolía la garganta de gritar. Le ardían los ojos. Sentía que no podía respirar. Le dolía el cuerpo.

—Entonces…

Se quedó callada. Entonces él la había denigrado aún más. No le había bastado con golpearla e insultarle, también la había desvestido y se había introducido en ella. Le sostenía los brazos y le susurraba que guardara silencio, que nadie vendría…

 _Sh, sh, pa-ja-ri-to_.

No podía decirlo en voz alta. Pero no era necesario. Sabía que no era necesario relatarlo. El modo en que le había lastimado. No importaba que usara toda su fuerza espiritual, estaba drenada de energías. Su fuerza física tampoco era suficiente para moverlo lejos de ella. Estaba lastimada y le dolía el cuerpo, solo quería irse y estar a salvo, estar encerrada, estar oculta bajo las mantas de su cama. No quería estar ahí. No quería estar ahí.

El silencio duró mucho más esta vez. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de cuánto. El pulgar de Inuyasha había dejado de acariciar sus nudillos, pero su mano no se había apartado. Estaba mojada de las lágrimas de Kagome. No tenía idea de cómo había podido contar eso, o si acaso Inuyasha había podido entenderle algo. Creía que no. No por cómo le había temblado la voz.

En algún momento se animó a levantar la vista y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha sí la había entendido. No sabía si había entendido cada palabra, pero sin duda le había _entendido_ , del modo que ella necesitaba que le entendieran. Los ojos de Inuyasha aún estaban fijos en la mano de Kagome, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía los labios apretados, como si intentara no interrumpir, no soltar ni siquiera un quejido.

Kagome se sorbió la nariz.

Quería que dijera algo. Se sentía una tonta, se sentía indefensa. Se sentía…

Aliviada de un modo extraña. Sentía dolor, vergüenza, sentía un poco de miedo. Pero se iría poco a poco. No había que temer, porque Inuyasha le protegería. No había dolor, el dolor se iría. No había vergüenza, esa nunca debía existir. Había alivio, eso estaba bien.

—Lo lamento —murmuró él. Apretó su mano y levantó la vista. Ese par de orbes doradas que tanto conocía estaban empañados de dolor y de enojo, podría jurar que en proporciones casi iguales—. Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí para impedirlo. No haber llegado a tiempo… no haber cumplido mi promesa.

—No podías saber que pasaría.

—Perdóname, Kagome. Solo… acepta mis disculpas.

Apretaba sus manos con fuerza. Se sentía mal. No había forma de decirlo con otras palabras. Como si no fuera suficiente con haber pasado por eso, él se había comportado como un imbécil casi todo el tiempo. Llegando tarde, faltando a su promesa de protegerle y estar a su lado. Sentía tanta vergüenza de sí mismo.

Necesitaba tanto que le perdonara por fallar así.

Kagome se soltó de su agarre, e Inuyasha sintió que todo acabaría allí mismo, todo su camino que siempre había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero Kagome alzó las manos y las apoyó en la cara de su esposo, limpiando las lágrimas en su rostro. Inuyasha aceptó la caricia cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que en realidad no merecía eso. No merecía ni siquiera la mirada dulce que le dirigía. No podía decirlo en voz alta, tenía miedo. La verdad era que Kagome tenía, desde hacía tiempo, su corazón en sus manos. Kagome tenía el poder de destruirlo y tenía mucho miedo de que lo usara.

—Aún quiero llorar —susurró Kagome, con una mueca. Quería llorar mucho rato, y quería decirlo en voz alta. Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Las manos de ella seguían en su rostro, tapando el rastro de lágrimas, pero el llanto de Kagome seguía donde antes. Inuyasha tomó las manos de su esposa.

—Entonces lloremos.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:  
** Qué-difícil-fue-este-capítulo. Espero no haberla cagado. Siento que Inuyasha y Kagome aún tienen cosas que solucionar, pero han dado un paso gigantesco. Y aún faltan cosas por ver. ¿Está Kagome finalmente _mejorando_? ¿Irá Inuyasha a buscar a Kaage, ahora que tiene más información sobre él?, buenas cuestiones.  
Gracias por su apoyo. Sus reviews valen oro :)  
Les mando un saludo desde este lado de la pantalla,

Mor.


	7. VII

**VII**

Cuando Kagome se desahogó y lloró todas las lágrimas que le quedaban en el inventario, Inuyasha —mucho más aliviado luego de llorar—, la alzó y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama. Le secó las lágrimas con caricias suaves y permitió que se durmiera a su lado. Sin embargo, él no se sentía capaz de dormir. Luego del llanto, la angustia y el dolor producto de la historia de Kagome se transformaron en una ira inconmensurable. Agradecía que Kagome durmiera, porque necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse y ponerse una máscara, volver al escenario a actuar. Si no se tomaba ese tiempo, estaría bien claro para Kagome que _no estaba tranquilo_ , y él quería brindarle toda la seguridad que pudiera. Sentía la sangre latir con fuerza en sus venas. La parte de sí más salvaje solo tenía un propósito: vengarse.

Lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que había sufrido Kagome en tan poco tiempo; en menos de una hora le arruinó días, semanas enteras, la alejó de su lado, le hizo _sufrir_ … jamás se lo perdonaría. Todo el odio que sentía hacia ese tal _Kaage_ (detestaba que tuviera un nombre) era, en parte, para desviar la atención del propio dolor y culpa que sentía. Era claro que el hombre había sido responsable de lo que ocurrió, pero Inuyasha no podía no sumarse su propia culpa. Él había hecho una promesa, y la había roto. Necesitaba reparar la situación. Y el único modo que veía era encontrar a ese tipo y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho, pero sin descuidar a Kagome entre tanto.

Miró a Kagome de reojo, mientras intentaba controlar su propia respiración y esa parte de sí que solo quería (y sabía) matar. El modo en que su esposa se abrazaba a él le reconfortaba. Ser alguna especie de salvavidas estaba bien por él. Habían avanzado, aunque hubiera salido herido de esa batalla. Y la parte más básica de él le decía que eso estaba bien, que era lo correcto. Que doliera era solo un efecto secundario. No podía explicarlo, pero suponía que la parte que era un demonio (un animal) en él tenía instintos. Los instintos no necesitaban una explicación, bastaba con sentirlos y seguirlos.

Le acarició la mejilla y luego acomodó un mechón de rebelde cabello negro fuera del rostro de su mujer. Compartiría más con ella, cada cosa que había sentido en esos días. Le haría hablar, escucharía, diría lo que tenía que decir, pero nunca mencionaría su plan. No podía echarse atrás ahora. Sus instintos hablaban y era hora de escucharlos. Sabía lo suficiente. Se llamaba Kaage y tenía quemaduras en el rostro y brazos, que la propia Kagome había provocado gracias a su gran poder espiritual. Si acaso se cambiaba el nombre, aquellas cicatrices ayudarían a Kōga y a los suyos a dar con él. Y luego el mismo Inuyasha se encargaría. Les daría a los lobos los restos para que se alimentaran. Kaage sería _suyo_.

A pesar de que había pensado que jamás lograría conciliar el sueño, pronto cayó rendido. Seguía con un brazo alrededor de Kagome, con su mejilla sobre la coronilla de su mujer, y sueños que rozaban las pesadillas. Kagome despertó antes, con dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados. Había llorado mucho, sin duda. Pero, como antes había pensado, estaba mejor así.

Los últimos días solo se acercaba a Inuyasha si la noche (y las pesadillas) se hacía demasiado intransitable para ella, pero el contacto con su esposo no dejaba de ser un abrazo o tomarle la mano. Ahora se había acercado a él porque había roto alguna especie de barrera entre ellos. El modo de abrazarse a él era diferente, más natural. Sentía el peso de la cabeza de Inuyasha sobre la suya y temía despertarlo si acaso se movía un ápice. Decidió quedarse un tiempo más abrazada a él, escuchando el latir de su corazón y viendo las sombras que se formaban en el piso de su casa. Estaba tranquila, y el dolor de cabeza desaparecería en cuestión de minutos. No se había sentido tan a gusto desde hacía rato.

Casi al tiempo que el dolor de cabeza desaparecía, Inuyasha comenzó a despertar. No se suponía que se sintiera nerviosa o ansiosa cuando él despertara (no lo había creído así de todos modos), pero eso mismo ocurrió. Contuvo la respiración entre tanto escuchaba las nuevas inspiraciones de Inuyasha y se permitió levantar la cabeza para verlo cuando él cambió un poco de posición. Inuyasha no tardó nada en percatarse de que estaba despierta y se dedicó únicamente a devolver la mirada. Se atrevió mostrar una tímida sonrisa que Kagome correspondió de forma lenta.

—Creo que hemos dormido de más —dijo, de algún modo para acallar sus nervios—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer…

—Olvida el trabajo. Miroku y Sango pueden encargarse de todo hoy. Además, Hachi está buscando a Kohaku y vendrán muy pronto, tal vez hoy mismo.

Kagome lo miró durante un rato, sin saber qué decir. Decidió sentarse en la cama e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo como acto reflejo a una velocidad inhumana. La joven respingó, y antes de que él pensara que nuevamente se había precipitado con un acto estúpido, ella sonrió.

—Entonces…

—Entonces hoy es día de remoloneo.

— _Mañana_ de remoloneo. Hay mucho que hacer en la aldea y…

Inuyasha cortó la oración al sonreírle de medio lado, con ese colmillo a la vista. Era la sonrisa que usaba cada vez que elegía ser un cargoso y la molestaba por cualquier cuestión que se le ocurriera en el momento. Era tan casual, tan natural y tan de _ellos,_ que Kagome quedó sin habla y se dedicó a verlo, cosa que a él no le pasó desapercibida.

—Me siento bien hoy —confesó ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a él. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, sintiendo el bombear de su corazón. No sabía qué quería hacer o decir. Pero lo de la noche anterior le había ayudado. No sabía cómo agradecer que hubiera estado para ella, sin hacer más que escucharla, que comprenderla, que acompañar su llanto. Había necesitado eso, mucho.

—Yo igual —mintió. Había algo que se había borrado de la noche a la mañana, se notaba en el modo en que Kagome se comportaba, y en cómo de repente no había hielo, no había barreras, ni nada entre ellos, más que una horrible pesadilla y bastante miedo, cosas que podrían combatir. Sin embargo, _no estaba bien_. La ira seguía bullendo, con fuerza, esperaba ser liberada y tenía un blanco determinado. A simple vista, parecía que Kagome no había detectado eso, pero no había nada que Inuyasha pudiera esconder de Kagome, absolutamente nada.

—¿No hay nada que quieras decirme…? —preguntó ella—. ¿De anoche tal vez?

Inuyasha la miró, intentando lucir extrañado, pero Kagome no se perdió detalles de sus ojos dorados, ningún matiz, ninguna sombra, ninguna duda. Aún a pesar de saber el poder que tenía sobre él, no podía ser tan sincero con ella como debería; sentía que, de hacerlo, dañaría algo. De alguna forma, debía ser su secreto. Si Kagome nunca lo sabía, mucho mejor. Esos deseos de venganza que poco a poco ocupaban el total de sus pensamientos, desaparecerían una vez que desapareciera Kaage también. Pero, dada la situación, decidió brindarle una verdad. Y se la merecía, porque sin duda estaría preguntándose _qué hizo_ entre tanto ella sufría sola.

—Hay algo —aseguró. Tomó su mano con cautela y acarició de nuevo los nudillos. Su mente viajó varios días atrás. Cuando el dolor y el odio hacia sí mismo y hacia los demás era tan fuerte que apenas era capaz de hablar. Cuando se alejó de todos, incluida Kagome—. Cuando Sango me dijo lo que había pasado, cuando comprendí eso… me fui.

Kagome lo miraba. Sabía que se había huido, pero siempre se había preguntado _de qué_. No quería preguntar, no quería hablar (ya había hablado tanto, había hablado lo suficiente). Esta vez quería escuchar. Quería tener algunas respuestas y quería compartir el peso de él, porque había visto que no era la única sufriendo, aunque no dejara de ser la más lastimada.

—Me fui —siguió—. Lejos de la cabaña de Miroku, en dirección al pozo. Me escondí entre los árboles y pensé…

Pensó que todo hubiera estado mejor si Kagome nunca hubiera regresado hacia él. Que todo hubiera estado mejor si hubieran podido vivir en la época de ella, donde podría defenderla siempre porque no estaría ocupado exterminando demonios. Incluso con el dolor de estar separados por siempre, tenían la ventaja de que aquello jamás hubiera ocurrido. Jamás hubiera faltado a su promesa, jamás tendría que verla golpeada y humillada, con miedo incluso de él (quien no se atrevería siquiera a arrancarle un cabello). Pero no dijo nada de eso, porque no podía decirle que preferiría tenerla lejos. Eso sería mentir, sería mentir descaradamente y ya le había mentido lo suficiente.

Mantuvo el silencio unos segundos sin apartar la vista de la mano de Kagome.

—Me dediqué a atacar y romper,… a destruir cada árbol que se ponía en mi camino. Eso fue lo que hice cuando estuve lejos de ti, hasta que Miroku mencionó a Jinenji...

 _Hasta que pude ser útil en algo_.

—Y cuando conseguí esas hierbas, volví… porque me necesitabas. Quería verte.

Quería decir más, quería que se entendiera la intensidad con la que deseaba verla cuando tenía ese montón de hierbas consigo, pero no lo logró. No pudo decirle que _necesitaba verla_ , porque no era hombre de palabras, sino de acciones. No le dijo cuánto deseaba gritar en el momento de notar los moretones, lo pálido de su piel o los indicios de que había estado llorando. No le confesó el montón de árboles que destruyó al escucharle hablar con Sango, al escuchar lo que todos decían alrededor. Ni cuánto gritó, al punto de que su voz no servía para nada.

El viaje hacia los campos de Jinenji le ayudó, así como hablar con él. Las palabras del hanyō, su gran manota tocando su hombro, el cuidado con el que envolvió las hierbas para Kagome, la aureola de la lágrima que cayó sobre ese envoltorio. Eso también ayudó. Y pudo volver con Kagome de nuevo, con provisiones, con lo que intentara que fuera fuerza para estar a su lado, para _servir_.

No dijo nada. No era bueno con las palabras. No podía confesar cuanta debilidad había en él, cómo lo lastimaba que le hicieran daño. Como le dolía no haberla protegido. O el pánico que sintió al oír sus llamados, al creer que la había perdido. Tal vez Kagome podía ver todo eso, ojalá pudiera. Ella se dedicó a devolver el apretón de mano y a mirarle con aprehensión.

—Menos mal que volviste. Sango pensaba matarte. Creo que hasta Miroku lo pensó…

—Lo sé. ¿Y tú?

—También lo pensé —sonrió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, o decirle? ¿No estaba claro cuán feliz estaba de tenerlo a su lado? Tal vez no. Inuyasha era tonto a veces—. Me alegro que estés aquí. Eso es todo.

El silencio reinó en la casa. Aunque afuera la actividad en la aldea había comenzado a toda máquina, había paz allí, como si hubiera un escudo alrededor de ellos dos, con los cuerpos juntos y las manos entrelazadas. Inuyasha creía que tenía que decir algo más. Algo como "Y yo de estar aquí". O que la amaba. Que nunca había amado a alguien de ese modo. Eso estaría bien.

Se acercó un poco más, sin soltarle la mano. Kagome no se alejó. Miraba sus ojos, tan cálidos y atentos. Cuando sus narices chocaron, ya estaba todo dicho. No pudo esperar más a besarla. Unir sus labios al fin, algo que había esperado tanto. Kagome lo recibió con timidez, pero las ansias pudieron más que temores que de repente parecían estúpidos y lejanos.

Hacía calor. Los labios de Inuyasha estaban calientes y sus manos ardían también. Le gustaba cómo su lengua jugaba con ella, le gustaba mucho, le hacía sentir cosas lindas en todo el cuerpo. Estaba bien. Le gustaba de verdad.

Inuyasha apretaba sus manos. La besaba con la intensidad de un hombre que bebe agua en el desierto. Había extrañado eso. La adicción que generaba, lo que provocaba en él. Su mano voló hacia su cuello y acarició la suave piel ahí. Su otra mano atrapó la cintura. Se sentía bien tenerla tan cerca de él.

Kagome gustó de todos los movimientos, de ese calor que emanaba el cuerpo masculino, del cosquilleo en el vientre, de esa sensación en la planta de los pies que él le había enseñado que podía sentirse. Tuvo que frenar para recuperar aire. Tenía las manos de Inuyasha abrazándola y sus propias manos estaban en la nuca de su marido. Se habían extrañado, no había duda de eso.

Inuyasha volvió a buscar su boca y ella lo aceptó gustosa. Pero cuando la mano de su esposo comenzó a buscar el contacto con su piel, de repente sintió que no podía seguir con eso. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, junto a la sensación de que algo iba mal. Inuyasha debió de haber captado algo, porque frenó de inmediato y la observó con atención.

—Lo lamento, yo… —empezó Kagome, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su marido, una protección inútil. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿De qué podía tener miedo, si estaba junto a la persona a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma la primera vez, la segunda y todas las que le siguieron a esas? Estaba junto al hombre a quien más amaba y sin embargo la sensación de nauseas no se alejaba. Quería que alejara sus manos de ella, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar lejos, no de él.

Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentir.

—Shh —soltó él. Le dejó un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió. Como si todo lo que provocara en él pudiera dejarse de lado, haciendo de cuenta que ese beso no había sido igual a ese montón de besos que se habían dado cada vez que querían un poco más del otro. Kagome no se preguntó cómo se había enamorado de él, pero si se lo hubiera preguntado, sin duda se respondería "por esto mismo".

Se dedicaron a estar uno junto al otro un rato más antes de levantarse de la cama, y Kagome no tardó demasiado en sentirse cómoda de nuevo. Inuyasha comenzó a preparar el desayuno como hacía siempre, pero enseguida tuvo a Kagome ayudándole. Armaron todo en perfecta coordinación, y se sentaron a comer en silencio. Se miraban y sonreían, y eso parecía ser todo lo que necesitaban ese día.

* * *

Luego de un rápido almuerzo, Kagome decidió que era tiempo de volver a trabajar en la aldea. En contra de lo que ella esperaba, Inuyasha se mostró de acuerdo y la acompañó hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, que había vuelto a un buen ritmo de trabajo por lo que pudieron apreciar por el intenso movimiento en los alrededores de la cabaña.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome observaba a los aldeanos entrar y salir de la cabaña de Kaede, asombrada por la actividad a pesar de la hora del día. La joven volteó a verlo.

—¿Quieres ayudar en la construcción hoy?

Inuyasha le sonrió. No era eso lo que tenía en mente en realidad, pero era una buena excusa. Iría, en la última instancia, a trabajar en la construcción, pero tenía una importante parada en las afueras de la aldea primero.

—Ese era el plan. Pero si quieres que…

—No. Estaré bien aquí, y Kaede necesita ayuda.

Inuyasha asintió. No estaba seguro de que fuera un buen plan mantenerse lejos de Kagome tan pronto, pero estaba bien resguardada. Además, Miroku estaba cerca, sentía su intenso y tan conocido aroma rondando. De todas formas, solo se ausentaría de la aldea unos pocos minutos. Tomó la mano de su mujer y tiró de ella, haciendo que Kagome trastabillara hasta chocar sus cuerpos. Ella rió. Inuyasha solía hacer eso con frecuencia. Le besó los labios luego, y esperaba que hiciera eso con frecuencia, con mucha frecuencia entonces.

—Nos vemos pronto.

—Nos vemos pronto. —Hizo eco de su frase y lo observó marchar, con el traje rojo de siempre y ese andar rápido y despreocupado. Luego se dio vuelta y siguió con lo suyo, porque tenía cosas por hacer y prefería intervenir antes de que Kaede recayera en su enfermedad por exceso de trabajo.

Inuyasha no dejó de tener los sentidos puestos en Kagome. Escuchó cada palabra que le dirigió a Kaede y otros aldeanos —incluso a Sango cuando se le acercó (y captó el tono de asombro al no verlo a él alrededor)— y también todos los movimientos que era posible reconocer mediante el oído. Sin embargo, perdió toda la concentración al cruzar la primera línea de árboles del bosque que llevaba su nombre.

No hizo falta que llamaba a Kōga o a algún demonio de su clan; dos lobos de un intenso pelaje marrón hicieron acto de presencia de manera casi inmediata. Mantenían una buena distancia, pero se veían confiados y atentos a él, como si fuera otro líder o algo similar. A Inuyasha se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez Kōga había dado órdenes muy precisas respecto a ese tema, pues era bien sabido que el lobo guardaba un cariño muy grande por Kagome, así como lo hacían también Ayame y el resto de los lobos.

—Díganle a Kōga que se llama Kaage. Tiene quemaduras en su rostro y en sus brazos. Que me avise cuando lo encuentre.

Los lobos aullaron en respuesta, movieron su pesada cabeza y luego echaron a correr. Inuyasha los observó marchar, impaciente por verlos regresar. Porque cuando regresaran, tendrían noticias de Kaage, e Inuyasha se tomaría unas cortas vacaciones para dar con él y enseñarle las consecuencias de lastimar a su compañera.

Con pensamientos que solo tenían que ver con un monstruo en particular, Inuyasha se puso de lleno a trabajar en la construcción de las nuevas aldeas. Los aldeanos no pudieron entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él, ni siquiera el propio Miroku pudo sacarle más que respuestas monosilábicas, a pesar de haber notado un cambio muy positivo en Kagome que adjudicó a alguna mejoría entre ellos. No tenía dudas de qué era lo que ocupaba los pensamientos de Inuyasha, pues desde hacía días sentía la presencia de demonios lobos en los alrededores. Inuyasha podría haberse olvidado de sus habilidades, pero no por eso Miroku dejaba de ser un monje.

—Lo mejor será que lo dejes estar. Que olvides de una vez.

Fue esa frase lo que logró descolocar a Inuyasha y desviarlo de sus recurrentes pensamientos. Desde el techo que estaba edificando lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Miroku miraba hacia él con la expresión que Inuyasha identificó como "la cara que usa para fastidiarme".

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Él pagará por lo que ha hecho, pero tú…

—Sí que lo pagará.

—Inuyasha…

Miroku ni siquiera pudo armar una oración completa antes de tener a su amigo parado frente a frente. Quería evitar una confrontación, sea en ese momento o en otro lugar y con otra persona, pero, viendo el rostro de Inuyasha, estaba comenzando a creer que eso era imposible. Los ojos de su amigo estaban más oscuros de lo normal, tanto que casi parecían marrones. Por un momento creyó que sería un efecto de la luz, pero desechó la idea de inmediato al escucharlo.

—No permitiré que ese tipo siga viviendo. Lo último que verá será mi rostro. Y para ese momento, ya habrá deseado muchas veces estar muerto.

—Inuyasha, por favor…

—No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Miroku suspiró. Posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, que seguía mirándole con fiereza. No quería perder a Inuyasha, y sentía que eso ocurriría si dejaba que siguiera por ese camino. El hanyō había aniquilado a miles de demonios, pero nunca a un humano. ¿Cómo podía dejar que hiciera algo así? Debía intentar persuadirlo, aunque Sango no opinara igual.

—Inuyasha… piensa esto, por favor. ¿Crees que matarlo solucionará algo? Es muy distinto que exterminar demonios…

—Para mí no hay diferencia alguna.

—Inuyasha…

—Ya me harté de escucharte. Esto es una decisión tomada, y te mantendrás al margen si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos.

Miroku se mostró dolido, pero Inuyasha no dejó que eso le afectara. Era cierto que esa decisión estaba tomada, y se enojaría mucho si cualquier interrumpía lo que tenía planeado, sobre todo si lo hacían Miroku o Sango, porque ellos _sabían_ lo que significaba Kagome para él. Kōga le daría la información. Era increíble que en momentos como ese confiara más en el lobo que en Miroku para cumplir con lo que debía hacer.

—No intervendré en tus planes. Tú sabes que solo deseo lo mejor para Kagome y para ti. Es solo que no creo que matarlo sea lo correcto.

—No sé si sea lo correcto, Miroku. No lo sé y no me importa. Pero, si estuvieras en mi lugar… si hubiera sido a Sango… o a una de tus niñas… ¿qué harías tú? Yo sé lo que debo hacer. Y sé que Sango estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Miroku lo observó sin habla hasta que Inuyasha lo abandonó. Se había quedado mudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a menos que se tratara de su mujer (Sango siempre encontraba el modo de callarlo, se le daba bien). Observó a su amigo alejarse hacia la zona donde Kagome estaría trabajando, perdido entre un montón de pensamientos que no podía identificar.

No se sorprendió de que Inuyasha los conociera tan bien. De que supiera que Kagome y él eran más parecidos, personas dispuestas al habla y al perdón. De que supiera, por otro lado, que Sango e Inuyasha eran casi idénticos. Se preguntó si acaso su mujer y su amigo habían estado hablando sobre el bandido, si acaso Sango le había estado ayudando. Se preguntó si Kagome opinaba como él, si estaría dispuesta a perdonarle la vida a quien le había hecho daño, si intentaría evitar que Inuyasha hiciera lo que se había propuesto.

Luego se preguntó qué haría él si ese tipo, en lugar de lastimar a Kagome, hubiera lastimado a Sango. O a alguna de sus hijas.

Y luego ya no se hizo más preguntas.

* * *

La noche los encontró cansados. Pudieron volver a su casa cuando inició el nuevo turno de aldeanos para patrullar los alrededores. Habían cenado algo en la cabaña de Kaede, con un silencioso Miroku y una agotada Sango, y junto al montón de niños de la pareja que estaban al cuidado de las gemelas. No había noticias de Hachi ni de Kohaku. Y, para molestia de Inuyasha, de Kōga tampoco.

Al llegar a su hogar, tan silencioso como de costumbre, ni siquiera se preocupó por eso. Se dejó caer en la cama sin cuidado, agotado por los sentimientos encontrados, por la furia que no podía controlar y por el encuentro con Miroku. Le molestaban sus palabras, porque le hacían creer que podía estar equivocándose. Sin embargo, no podía no hacer lo que había decidido. No cabía en él la idea de dejar con vida a ese hombre.

Cuando Kagome se acostó a su lado pudo olvidar lo que le molestaba; sobre todo cuando, con cierta timidez, Kagome rodeó su torso con su brazo. Inuyasha la abrazó, intentando despejar su mente.

—Estás… raro. ¿Ocurre algo?

Inuyasha negó con un solo movimiento de cabeza, restando importancia al asunto al sonreír. Pero Kagome no parecía convencida en lo absoluto. Hablar con ella con esa normalidad luego de los últimos días le parecía extraño, y odió que fuera así. Nunca tuvo que romperse esa rutina, esa confianza.

—¿Has peleado con Miroku?

—No… no peleamos. No siempre estamos de acuerdo, es todo.

Kagome guardó silencio. La luz que entraba por las ventanas provenía de la luna, parcialmente cubiertas por rebeldes nubes, y de las antorchas que portaban los aldeanos.

—Siento… partirás pronto, ¿no es así?

Inuyasha la observó quedamente. No hacía falta mentirle, Kagome lo sabía ya… se había enterado de una forma o de la otra. Tal vez el mismo Miroku le había dicho algo al respecto, pero eso no lo detendría.

—No estaré fuera más que un día, Kagome. No estaré lejos mucho tiempo.

—… ¿y volverás?

—Sí.

Acarició su cabello negro y escuchó la voz de Kōga, que lo llamaba de entre los árboles. Cuando Kagome se durmiera, atendería el llamado. Partiría a primera hora del día siguiente. Y luego volvería junto a ella.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:  
**

Hola~ ¡Estoy de vuelta! Y eso es bueno :) Pensaba actualizar antes, pero me fui de vacaciones inesperadas y no pude escribir durante ese tiempo. Pero lo importante es que estoy acá, y este sigue siendo mi fic con mayor prioridad.

En este capítulo quise escribir sobre varias cosas. Un poco sobre Inuyasha, su ira y su determinación. Otro poco sobre Miroku (o cualquiera, en realidad) intentándose poner en los zapatos del otro. Algo sobre lo difícil que es para Kagome estar cerca de Inuyasha aún cuando lo quiere y sabe que puede confiar en él. Y sobre como ella sabe o sospecha los planes de su compañero.  
El momento llegó, Inuyasha pronto partirá a buscar a Kaage. El fic está llegando a los últimos capítulos. ¿Qué opinan ustedes de todo esto?

Resta decir que agradezco inmensamente a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar. **Gracias.** Y gracias también a quienes leen :)

Nos estamos leyendo pronto en el próximo capítulo,

Mor.

PD. Sí, me cambié el nick de nuevo, soy feliz con él y sigo siendo Mor, Mo, M, lo que sea. :)


	8. VIII

**VIII**

El sol había salido apenas una hora antes. Había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela, primero esperando a que Kagome se durmiera y luego sin dejar de pensar en Kaage y en lo que le haría una vez que lo encontrara. Había considerado seriamente en dejar la casa de un momento para otro y buscarlo, pero no le parecía justo abandonar a Kagome así… aún cuando su esposa parecía saber, con exactitud, cuáles eran sus planes.

La visita de Kōga había sido breve y concisa. Se mostró molesto por no poder actuar él (más de una vez le dijo que podrían encargarse del tipo, a lo que Inuyasha se negó), pero le indicó dónde lo habían visto sus lobos y le aseguró que aún lo mantenían bajo vigilancia. Incluso procuró que uno de sus lobos le indicara el camino. Inuyasha no negó esa ayuda. Cuanto antes se deshiciera de Kaage, antes volvería con Kagome.

Con el sol ya iluminando la tierra, Inuyasha se sentía cómodo para salir. Se levantó de la cama y miró a Kagome, que se removió un poco en el lugar y se quedó tranquila otra vez. Tardaría por lo menos otra hora en despertar. Se acercó a ella y le dejó un beso en la frente. Le susurró que pronto estaría de vuelta; luego dejó la casa y se dirigió a la de Miroku.

No pretendía despertarlo, y tampoco tuvo que hacerlo. Miroku ya estaba parado en la puerta de su cabaña mirando el cielo. Inuyasha se paró a su lado y miró al cielo también, pensando si acaso su amigo tampoco había podido dormir, si acaso sabía que un lobo lo esperaba fuera de la aldea para ir en busca de Kaage. Suponía que sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto. Suponía también que intentaría darle un nuevo sermón para que no matara a ese tipo. Pero Miroku solo le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

—Tal vez tengamos suerte y llueva pronto —dijo. Inuyasha observó nuevamente el cielo. Unas pesadas nubes grises se acumulaban sobre ellos, pero no era algo que no hubieran visto en el último tiempo. Fuera como fuera, nunca llovía allí. Miroku le dirigió una mirada de reojo antes de seguir—. ¿Vendrás pronto?

—Sí. Vigila a Kagome, ¿quieres?

Miroku asintió. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea entonces, con el corazón palpitando más rápido y las garras con ganas de afilarse contra carne humana. El monje tomó del hombro e Inuyasha se giró a verlo. Miroku tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, de volverlo a intentar… sin embargo, dudaba tener ya algún tipo de efecto en él.

—Ten cuidado, amigo.

Por primera vez en muchos días, Inuyasha le sonrió.

* * *

Asesinato.

Eso es lo primero que pudo pensar Kagome al despertar y no encontrar a su esposo a su lado. De alguna forma sabía por qué se ausentaba, aunque no necesitaba tener más pistas o ponerse demasiado en sus zapatos. Desde hacía tiempo que sentía la presencia de lobos por los alrededores, y no le cabía duda que Kōga y los suyos estaban bien enterados de lo que había pasado. Conociéndolos, no era impensable que quisieran encontrar al culpable y hacer justicia por mano propia.

Kagome no se había tomado mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto. Prefería obviar el tema, simplemente borrarlo, pero sabía que eso no era igual para personas como Inuyasha o Kōga. Kōga lo debió de haber encontrado por Inuyasha, e Inuyasha partía para acabar con él. No iba a mentir y decir que no quería que lo hiciera. No estaba cómoda con dejar que su esposo se manchara las manos con sangre por ella, pero ¿quién más iba a hacerlo si no él? Tal vez ella misma podría haberlo hecho… pero si estuviera en su poder, Kaage nunca habría llegado a lastimarla en primer lugar. No había podido matarlo entonces (se preguntaba si acaso con un arma hubiera podido), y no estaba segura de poder matarlo en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Sango fue a buscarla. Lo agradeció, porque no creía que darle vueltas al asunto ayudara en nada. Sobre todo en ese momento, que se sentía la persona menos adecuada para ser sacerdotisa. No deseaba vengarse, no. Pero no deseaba salvar a Kaage de la furia de Inuyasha. ¿Y no era eso peor?

—Inuyasha ha pasado antes por casa —le comentó Sango una vez que estaban fuera de la cabaña de Kagome, mirando el cielo nublado y los niños jugando en las calles.

—Y les pidió que me vigilaran, ¿no?

—Pues claro. Ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Sango le sonrió y tiró de su mano, sorprendida (y feliz) de la gracia que podía escuchar en la voz de su amiga. Parecía que todos ellos sabían lo que Inuyasha tenía planeado hacer. Miroku no estaba de acuerdo e imaginó que Kagome tampoco lo estaría, pero parecía ser que, o bien lo tenía asumido, o bien no le importaba. Cualquiera fuera la razón, por Sango estaba bien. Cuanto antes eliminaran a un monstruo en piel de ser humano, mejor.

A pesar de que la cantidad de trabajo seguía superando sus energías, la situación en la aldea estaba mucho mejor. Gracias a la regla que Miroku había impuesto, la actividad se había reducido considerablemente. Como solo los forasteros que estaban gravemente heridos ingresaban por atención médica, todos aquellos que estaban aptos para volver a la batalla o a donde pertenecieran abandonaban la aldea de inmediato. Esto disminuía la tarea de las aldeanas que estaban a cargo de la alimentación, y aliviaba los trabajos de los hombres que salían a cazar y recolectar alimentos. Así mismo, las batallas en los alrededores parecían haber mermado, porque cada vez se acercaban menos heridos.

Los enfermos de la aldea comenzaban a recuperarse, no solo gracias a las hierbas que en su momento Inuyasha había traído de los campos de Jinenji, sino también porque el mismo Jinenji había mandado a un aldeano de su pueblo para llevarle aún más. Junto a esas hierbas, también los proveyó de algunos alimentos, que fueron de gran ayuda. Kaede y Miroku aún estaban pensando en la mejor manera de pagar aquel enorme favor.

A pesar de que la situación seguía siendo crítica en el ámbito de los alimentos, la carga se había alivianado al no tener tantos enfermos y heridos. Los que se habían recuperado de la última enfermedad, ahora volvían a ayudar en las tareas con menos impacto físico, de modo que más aldeanos se encargaban de las guardias y también de la reconstrucción de unas pocas viviendas.

Las tareas de Miroku, Kagome y Sango tenían que ver mayormente con la administración y el control en la aldea. Sango instruía en el arte de la exterminación a algunos aldeanos dispuestos, pero eso era poco tiempo y si el día estaba tranquilo. Se mantenía alerta a los aldeanos que realizaban guardias, y también se encargaba de dar un par de vueltas en torno a la aldea si lo consideraba necesario. En general, la seguridad de los habitantes y la organización de los aldeanos encargados, recaía en sus manos.

Miroku, por otro lado, se encargaba de los aldeanos que obtenían nuevos recursos (elementos de construcción, o alimentos) y vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden en las edificaciones sobre las que trabajaban. El monje prácticamente no paraba de caminar en todo el día, y aún más en épocas de gran actividad.

Kagome se encargaba de la salud de los aldeanos. Recorría las enfermerías y ordenaba ciertas medidas de urgencia si era necesario. Junto a Kaede, preparaban menjunjes con las hierbas que tenían a disposición y la dejaban a aldeanas para que la administraran a los enfermos o heridos. También ayudaba en el ámbito espiritual si sus servicios eran requeridos.

Pasaron el día ocupados con sus respectivas tareas, de modo que ninguno tuvo demasiado tiempo libre como para pensar qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha. Al llegar la noche y no tener noticias de su amigo, Miroku invitó a Kagome a quedarse a dormir con sus hijos, ofreciéndose a dormir en su casa. Sin embargo, Kagome rechazó la oferta.

—Esperaré a Inuyasha en mi casa.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó Sango. Kagome negó con la cabeza, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Creo que hoy… terminará todo.

Miroku la observó seriamente. Estaba claro que Kagome estaba al tanto de lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo o ya había hecho; y, lo que era peor, estaba de acuerdo con eso. Y a pesar de que moralmente era malo ser cómplice del asesinato de otra persona (como, entendía, Kagome lo era), no podía sentir que hiciera algo mal, ni ella ni Inuyasha. Luego de ponerse en los zapatos de su amigo, no podía pensar diferente. Tal vez, su mujer tenía razón después de todo… hay gente que no merece vivir.

Dado lo que sentía en esos momentos, decidió que rezaría un poco al llegar a su casa. Pero antes siquiera de ir camino a ella, se acercó a su amiga y le tomó la mano. Observó aquella mano blanca durante unos segundos, pensando en cómo habían evolucionado las cosas en ese último tiempo, pensando en qué podría haber hecho él para ayudar un poco. No se le ocurrió más. Hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, estaba seguro, así como Sango, Kaede e Inuyasha. Actuaron tal como sabían hacerlo.

—Espero que todo termine bien, Kagome —le dijo con completa sinceridad. Kagome le soltó la mano y él tuvo que alzar la cabeza, sin poder evitar que la sorpresa en su rostro fuera obvia. Entonces Kagome lo abrazó.

—Gracias.

* * *

El viaje duró prácticamente toda la mañana. El lobo de grueso pelo negro corrió varios metros por delante de él, superando incluso su máxima velocidad. Anduvieron horas enteras sin frenar, algo que hubiera sido imposible de estar acompañado de algún humano —si acaso Sango o Miroku hubieran decidido escoltarle en ese viaje—. En todo ese tiempo, no pudo dejar de pensar en una sola cosa: en tenerlo frente a frente.

La sangre bombeaba a buena velocidad por su cuerpo, al punto de que casi parecía hablarle. Aunque seguía junto a Colmillo de Acero y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarse, sentía que su sangre demoníaca podía pedir el control de su cuerpo al estar frente a Kaage. También creía capaz de aceptarlo, pero descartaba la idea porque sabía que era demasiado peligroso para todos alrededor.

Pasado el mediodía, el lobo comenzó a aminorar la marcha y no fue difícil para Inuyasha alcanzarlo enseguida. Hasta ese momento aún no había pensado una sola vez en sus amigos o en Kagome. No dejaba de pensar que el lobo parecía no saber dónde se dirigían y él solo quería atrapar al maldito y darle una lección.

—¿Por qué frenas? ¿Ya hemos llegado o qué?

El lobo aulló y con su hocico apuntó al frente. No estaban lejos de un asentamiento humano, precario y —en su opinión— improvisado, posiblemente creado por aldeanos que escapaban de guerrillas. Inuyasha calculaba que no podía haber más de unas doscientas personas. Encontrarlo sería pan comido. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa llena de sed de sangre, más parecida a la de un Inuyasha dominado por su sangre demoníaca que la propia del hanyō.

Inuyasha miró al lobo y comprendió que no lo acompañaría, pero tampoco se alejaría demasiado. De seguro cumplía órdenes de Kōga. Por él, bien, tenía asuntos que atender y no necesitaba ayuda, cómplices o espectadores para lo que se proponía hacer. Despidió a la criatura con un movimiento de cabeza, y observó al lobo esconderse entre los árboles. No le era difícil percibir aún su presencia por los alrededores.

Luego se dirigió al asentamiento. A pesar de la urgencia que sentía en acercarse al hombre y desmembrarlo, sabía que debía controlarse, aunque sea por el bien de los inocentes. Ya no era el mismo hombre (o mitad hombre) que había sido durante gran parte de su vida, sin piedad ante otros que no fuera él. El cariño que, en primera instancia, había desarrollado por Kikyō (la primera humana por la que había desarrollado afecto, sin contar a su madre), se fortificó al conocer a Kagome y enamorarse de ella. No fue demasiado difícil luego de conocer al resto de su familia, amar y sentirse uno con los humanos. Miroku alguna vez se lo había dicho, que existían demonios buenos y malos, y esas categorías también existían para los humanos. Inuyasha conocía de los dos lados, desde su más tierna infancia. Por eso mismo, se controlaría lo suficiente como para no dañar más que al que lo merecía.

Los aldeanos del pequeño asentamiento se giraron a verlo. Se preguntó si verían todo lo que sentía en su interior, el remolino de ira que iba creciendo de manera desmedida. Supuso que sí, porque varios niños se alejaron a esconderse bajo las faldas de sus madres. Un anciano alzó la voz entre su pequeño grupo.

—Criatura, somos pocos y tenemos poco para ofrecer también. Le pedimos que nos deje en paz.

—Y así lo haré, anciano. Solo estoy buscando a un hombre. Indíquenme dónde está Kaage.

El anciano parpadeó e intercambió unas miradas con los hombres a su alrededor. Otro aldeano, mucho más joven que el que había hablado, dio un paso adelante. A pesar de que el miedo vibraba en sus ojos castaños, habló con voz clara. Inuyasha notó que más de una vez su mirada se dirigía a sus orejas de perro.

—No conocemos ningún Kaage. Pero tampoco conocemos a muchos. Somos diferentes grupos que hemos escapado de diferentes desgracias.

—No tienen que conocerlo —gruñó Inuyasha, observando más allá de ellos al resto de las personas de los alrededores, que lo miraban con cierto temor—. Basta con haberlo visto. Tiene quemaduras en su rostro y en sus brazos.

Una nueva ola de murmullos dio a entender a Inuyasha que conocían a un hombre con esa descripción, y no parecían dispuestos a decirle dónde se encontraban. Ingenuos… creían que él era más peligroso que Kaage, solo por mostrar unas orejas de perro. Bueno, por supuesto que era más peligroso, pero solo para ese humano en particular.

—Díganme donde está —ordenó. El anciano con el que había hablado en un principio, titubeó—. Es un peligro, sobre todo para sus mujeres. Acabaré con la amenaza y me iré. No hagan mi trabajo más difícil.

—¿Cómo que un peligro? Parece un soldado honrado que ha salido lastimado de una guerra… no sé cómo podremos confiar más en alguien como tú que en un soldado.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Ya estaba cansado de que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Si el rumor de su presencia en ese lugar se extendía demasiado, podía perder la pista de Kaage. Quería terminar con ese asunto cuanto antes.

—Lo vi más adelante, estaba relajándose y bebiendo —habló otro aldeano, que hasta el momento, estaba varios metros más atrás junto a otro grupo de personas. Se levantó un murmullo general de desaprobación, pero la mirada de Inuyasha los acalló de inmediato—. Yo confío en él —siguió luego, hablando a los aldeanos—. Él es Inuyasha, nos salvó de un demonio en mi aldea. Si Inuyasha lo quiere,… pues, yo ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Eso es suficiente. ¿Cuánto más adelante?

—No más de mil pies de distancia, en esta misma dirección.

Inuyasha asintió y se alejó sin siquiera despedirse. Aún así, aunque todos pudieron notar cuán enojado el hanyō se encontraba, el aldeano que una vez había sido salvado por él, se sentía a salvo con Inuyasha alrededor. Ninguna mujer estaría en peligro por ese Kaage, eso era seguro. Ninguna mujer, ni ningún hombre. Hoy era un pésimo día para Kaage. Posiblemente el último, pero eso no era asunto suyo. Solía pensar que todos pagaban por sus pecados…

El aldeano no se había equivocado, a Inuyasha solo le llevó unos ochocientos pies encontrarlo. Había ido todo ese trayecto en silencio, esquivando las miradas temerosas de numerosos niños y mujeres, aunque parecía que ya se sabía la razón de su presencia y por eso le dejaban en paz. Se encontró con Kaage bebiendo alcohol y rodeado de mujeres y otros borrachos.

En un principio pensó que no lograría contenerse, que tendría que correr hasta él y meterle la mano en la garganta hasta arrancarle el maldito esófago. Tenía la piel clara, pero levemente colorada en las diferentes marcas de quemadura en su rostro y brazos, donde la piel se levantaba y el pelo no crecía. La barba no era uniforme, pues tenía largas partes de su rostro irreconocibles. El cabello marrón le llegaba entonces hasta los hombros, desprolijo. Inuyasha sintió una leve sensación de nauseas, ¿o era acaso la ansiedad que lo carcomía, el dolor que sentía o la furia que le hacía crujir las garras?

El hombre levantó la vista de ojos oscuros hasta enfocarla en él. Tenía la mirada nublada a causa del alcohol, pero pareció despejarse de inmediato al verlo. Inuyasha supo que _lo reconocía_. Mierda, probablemente lo había visto marchar el mismo día que le hizo daño a Kagome. Después de todo, Inuyasha era un rostro familiar en la aldea de Kaede.

Hasta entonces, su risa fácil le había llenado los oídos, pero al tenerlo al frente, las risas desaparecieron y las mujeres se levantaron con grititos y salieron corriendo de allí, a ponerse a salvo. Inuyasha no se detuvo a pensar que todas esas acciones se debían a cómo se veía. Ni siquiera pensó que su rostro estaría desfigurado, que parecía un monstruo. No le importó entonces ni después.

—Tú eres Kaage.

Pretendía que fuera una pregunta, pero no lo logró, porque era por demás obvio que lo era. El hombre soltó una risa nerviosa, pero se sirvió otro trago y se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú Inuyasha, te recuerdo. Estuve en tu aldea varias semanas atrás…

—Acompáñame —ordenó. Señaló los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el asentamiento. Los bosques siempre estaban listos para ser testigos de un crimen, y a Inuyasha eso le parecía bien. No quería dar un espectáculo sangriento frente a niños y mujeres.

—¿Y qué tal si no?

—Entonces tendré que llevarte. Y ese paseo no te gustará.

Nada de lo que tenía planeado le gustaría. Pero estaba siendo bueno, estaba comportándose muy bien por los niños y las mujeres que veían la escena con terror. Kaage pareció evaluarlo, con la mano aún en la jarra con la bebida. Inuyasha recorrió de nuevo las marcas en su rostro y brazos, y otra vez sentía que la paciencia lo abandonaba.

—De acuerdo, Inuyasha, como desees.

Se levantó y demostró que el alcohol no le había ganado del todo. Caminaba bien, varios pasos por delante en dirección al bosque. Inuyasha observó alrededor a los aldeanos y les ordenó que no intervinieran. La orden también iba para los lobos en el bosque, cuyo olor no le había pasado desapercibido.

A medida que más se internaban en el bosque, más sentía Inuyasha que perdía control sobre quién era. Solo podía ver la nuca de ese tipo delante, el olor a alcohol que emanaba, y lo poco que parecía importarle lo que había hecho. La desfachatez con que se dirigía a él, el poco respeto que había demostrado hacia otra persona al hacerle todo aquel daño a Kagome. Nunca creyó que odiaría tanto a un humano como lo odiaba a él en ese momento.

—Creo que ya hemos caminado bastante, ¿no? —dijo Kaage, dándose la vuelta y enfrentándolo. Ciertamente, habían caminado mucho. El aroma de los aldeanos había quedado muy atrás, e Inuyasha solo podía sentir la presencia de lobos alrededor. Se preguntó si acaso Kōga creía que no sería capaz de lograr esa tarea solo, o si estaba allí para proteger a los humanos si terminaba perdiendo la cordura.

—Por mi está bien así.

—Genial. ¿Qué querías? ¿Vienes aquí e interrumpes mis actividades… para qué?

Inuyasha apretó los dientes. No sabía por qué lo dejaba hablar tanto. Tal vez debía arrancarla la lengua primero, pero consideraba que disfrutaría mucho de oírle gritar y suplicar por su vida.

—Discúlpate por lo que has hecho.

Quería la disculpa, no por él, sino por Kagome. Por las buenas personas que perdonarían una vida tan ruin como la de ese bandido (por monjes como Miroku), por las mujeres que habían sido dañadas tanto como Kagome por tipos como aquel. Quería una disculpa, quería una disculpa sincera antes de verlo morir.

—¿Me perdonarás si me disculpo? ¿Lo hará Kagome? Porque realmente no creo que me perdones. Y, la verdad, no tengo ganas de disculparme por la zorra que me hizo esto en la maldita cara.

Por un momento, solo vio rojo. Tanto Inuyasha como él. El puño de Inuyasha chocó con tal fuerza contra el rostro del bandido, que Kaage voló varios metros más allá y tuvo que escupir un par de dientes mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo.

—Ya veo —dijo, escupiendo otro poco de sangre. Veía doble ya, y ese había sido un solo golpe del medio demonio—. Me darás una buena paliza. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

—¿Fuiste tan estúpido como para creer que no te encontraría?

—No creí que la chica hablara, ya ves. Nunca hablan.

—Voy a matarte. Eres una escoria y no mereces seguir viviendo.

Kaage lo miró, con su rostro deformado por las quemaduras que Kagome había ocasionado. Inuyasha sintió otra vez que su sangre hervía. Esas quemaduras demostraban lo que Kagome había sufrido debajo del cuerpo de ese hombre, quemando todo lo que estaba a su alcance con su poder espiritual en intentos desesperados de alejarlo de ella. Sentía que la bilis subía por su garganta, pero no tenía tantas ganas de vomitar como de sacarle los órganos para afuera.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decidir quién merece vivir? ¿Por qué te sientes en el derecho de matarme? ¿Por qué no viene ese lindo pajarito a saldar cuentas? Me gustaría golpearla un poco más por esto que me hizo, la muy zorra.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, hijo de puta!

Otro golpe le hizo rodar por el suelo. Inuyasha apretaba tanto los dientes que había comenzado a sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Estaba conteniéndose en la fuerza que usaba. Quería saborear cada golpe, no quería matarlo rápidamente. Quería que sufriera, y mucho.

—Te conozco… no me matarás.

Inuyasha rió. La sangre latía en sus venas. Latía algo detrás de sus ojos, y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Sus garras pedían afilarse, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Se acercaba un frenesí en él, algo muy parecido a la sed de sangre que no creía poder frenar.

—Eres un buen hombre. Eres _bueno_ , como el monje y el pajarito chillón.

Otro golpe. Se sentía bien tenerlo a su merced. Estando parado a su lado podía ver el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba. Golpeado, sangrando y deformado por las antiguas heridas que Kagome provocó. Le gustaba verlo a sus pies, donde siempre podía patearlo un poco más, hacerlo sangrar un poco más.

Le haría suplicar. Le haría suplicar porque lo dejara en paz.

Le haría suplicar porque lo matara de una vez.

Siguió pateando un poco más, con un poco más de fuerza. Aunque se encontraba en la cuerda floja —debatiéndose entre el hanyō que era o dejarse llevar por esa sangre demoníaca que disfrutaba mucho más el sadismo— podía controlarse lo suficiente como para no matarlo de inmediato. Así estaba bien, se decía, así debe ser.

Lo pateó de nuevo y escuchó el crujir de los huesos. ¿Cuántas costillas había roto? Daba igual. Kaage se agarraba y gritaba de dolor, pero de ahí a un tiempo, comenzó a reír, sin dejar de sostenerse el torso lastimado. La sangre caía por los orificios de su nariz y por su boca, lastimados de los golpes en la cara.

Al escucharle la risa, Inuyasha sintió deseos entonces de arrancarle las uñas, una por una. Le arrancó un par de las manos, de esos dedos que habían dejado rasguños en la piel de Kagome, con sus gritos de dolor haciendo eco entre los árboles. Luego recordó que esos mismos dedos intentaron estrangular a Kagome, que le dejaron marcas en su lindo cuello, y los quebró sin cambiar de expresión. Para entonces, la sangre se mezclaba con las lágrimas que caían de los ojos oscuros. A Inuyasha le gustó mucho la sangre, los mocos y las lágrimas, y el miedo en sus quejidos.

—Es… es suficiente… entiendo, entendí…

—Cállate. Si no vas a disculparte, no abras la maldita boca.

—¡Por favor, detente!

Inuyasha quiso decirle que no importaba cuánto gritara, nadie vendría a rescatarlo. Porque ahora entendía por qué los lobos de Kōga estaban allí. Kōga no había ordenado que estuvieran alrededor por si Inuyasha no lograba su cometido, estaban alrededor para evitar que alguien intentara interrumpir su tarea.

—¡Cállate!

Otro par de dedos que se quebraban como ramitas. Qué débiles eran los humanos, incluso aquellos que se sentían con el poder suficiente como para dominar y lastimar a otros. Era débil y patético, estaba indefenso, a su merced. Podría hacer de ese intento de hombre cualquier cosa que quisiera… no le faltaba imaginación tampoco.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo… lo siento!

—¿Lo sientes? —susurró Inuyasha. Lo había tomado del cuero cabelludo y había acercado aquel rostro deforme al suyo, lo suficiente para que pudiera oírle susurrar. Los brazos de Kaage parecían inútiles, caían a cada lado de su cuerpo. Parecía que el dolor de unos cuantos golpes y un par de quebraduras habían hecho mella—. Tal vez te hace falta sentirlo un poco más.

—No…

—Creo que hace falta que entiendas una cosa, Kaage. Jamás le volverás a hacer daño a Kagome. Ni a ninguna otra mujer.

Las garras de Inuyasha encontraron la entrepierna de Kaage y aferraron con fuerza su miembro. Kaage lanzó un alarido de dolor entre que Inuyasha destrozaba lo que había hecho daño a su mujer y a tantas otras jóvenes, sin siquiera un poco de piedad.

—¡No te atrevas a desmayarte ahora, hijo de puta!

Lo zarandeó, obligándole a mantenerse consciente. Inuyasha estaba enfadado, había actuado impulsivamente y ahora el daño que le había provocado (los pantalones de Kaage estaban tiñéndose de rojo) podía acabar con la vida de ese bandido en pocos minutos. Decidió entonces que serían los pocos minutos más horribles que alguien pudiera tener.

Abrió el torso de Kaage de punta a punta. La sangre de su interior saltó hacia su rostro y se mimetizó en su traje de rata de fuego. Podía ver parte de sus órganos, que buscaban escapar de ese saco de huesos, ese traje de piel que ese monstruo llevaba. Kaage lo miraba atónito, sin ver. El dolor había llenado cada parte de su ser.

¿Alcanzaría a sacarle el corazón antes de que terminara su vida? Lo dudaba.

Kaage murió, un rostro deforme y un cuerpo destrozado, y su última visión fue la de Inuyasha pensando que todo eso había sido muy poco. Había sido insignificante.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:**

No solo porque era parte del reto, sino porque también creo que así hubiera sucedido: Inuyasha finalmente lo mata. Gente de salud me puede corregir si se encuentran errores en lo que una persona puede permanecer consciente o viva con este tipo de heridas. Para los fines del fic, espero que esté bien.

¿Qué sucederá ahora, Inuyasha tendrá más sed de sangre? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vuelva a su hogar y deba enfrentar a Kagome? ¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus comentarios abajo :) Como siempre, **gracias**.

Mor.


	9. IX

**IX**

Se sentía vacío. Sentía sed. La sangre sobre su cuerpo —sangre ajena y aún caliente— parecía palpitar. Había dejado de pensar y se dedicaba a vagar. No había un rumbo fijo. Había _algo_ que zumbaba en sus oídos, un creciente dolor de cabeza que le nublaba la vista. Sus garras se abrían y cerraban, casi de manera inconsciente.

Estaba seguro de que, aunque sea una parte de él estaba bajo control. Bajo un control que pocos creerían que sería capaz de tener dadas las circunstancias. Otra parte de él había desaparecido tras un manto de vergüenza y dolor, sin ser capaz de identificar las causas de lo uno o lo otro, o si acaso eran las mismas y por qué. Qué importaba. La sangre comenzaba a secarse, pero él aún oía, aún la sentía, la olfateaba, la imaginaba deslizándose lentamente sobre su piel hasta caer sobre el suelo. Una caída infinita de líquido pérfido.

Pasaron horas hasta que recobró parte de su sentido. Tenía lagunas de memoria. Recordaba haber pasado por una aldea y las miradas aterrorizadas de los humanos alejándose de él. Acaso hicieron bien. No estaba seguro de si en el estado en el que había estado (¿o acaso seguía en él?) podría haberlos dañado. Lo ignoraba. Ignoraba incluso su estado actual, más allá de lo poco que sabía en ese momento. Recuperó la consciencia. Volvió a ser el Inuyasha que había crecido tanto en los últimos años. Tenía sangre seca sobre sus ropas y sus manos, y supuso que también sobre su rostro. Escuchaba el rumor de un arroyo cerca, pero no quería ir a lavarse. Esa sangre le correspondía. Debía ser un rito privado. Había matado por primera vez, de manera consciente y con ferviente _deseo_ a un ser humano. Alguien tan frágil a sus ojos como lo eran Sango, Miroku, o la mismísima Kagome. En particular el bandido ni siquiera podía defenderse como sus amigos lo harían. Ese humano era todavía más débil, más indefenso. Inuyasha había obrado como un asesino inmisericorde y luego había mirado a la hormiga bajo su pie descalzo. Y todo… todo para nada. Todo seguía siendo insignificante.

Debía ser ese mismo hecho el que lo llenaba de rabia, y lo confundían con otros sentimientos como el dolor y la impotencia. Tenía las manos pintadas con sangre humana y ni siquiera se sentía un poco mejor. El alivio que creyó que sentiría una vez que esa basura no fuera capaz de respirar nunca apareció. Había muchos otros bandidos que podrían dañar a Kagome o a los suyos, y él no sería capaz de acabar con todos. Apenas podía consigo mismo en ese momento. Siempre existiría el mal, siempre estaría dispuesto a obrar, y lo poco que él había hecho no lo convertían en alguien mejor. En ese momento, tal como se sentía, incapaz de defender a los suyos o de cobrar venganza que satisfaga, que aplacara su ira y dolor, Inuyasha no se creía mejor que el humano al que había matado. En ese momento creía que se había aprovechado de alguien más débil y que no era más que un asesino. Por primera vez, los miedos de tantos aldeanos se hicieron realidad. Él se había convertido finalmente en una amenaza para la raza humana. ¿Qué lo diferencia de otros monstruos?

Se repetía que había matado, _sí_ , pero a una persona que no merecía vivir. Y la parte más cruel de él (la más cruel consigo mismo) le preguntaba con voz calmada _quién era él para decidir quién merecía vivir o morir_. Su muerte no mejoraría a Kagome. Y de seguro no lo había mejorado a él. Su ira no se había aplacado, su dolor no había desaparecido, él seguía siendo incapaz de volver el tiempo atrás e impedir aquello que había lastimado a Kagome.

Sus pies lo llevaron finalmente hasta el linde del bosque, a pasos de la aldea de Kaede. El pueblo se hallaba ya en paz. La mayor parte de los aldeanos dormían, y quienes no lo hacían tenían como trabajo custodiar la seguridad de los demás. Olfateó por acto reflejo a sus amigos, percatándose de que seguían allí. Todo olía normal. El único que apestaba a sangre era él. Se dijo que no importaba. Pronto se limpiaría, muy pronto. Se tomaría la noche para reconstruirse lo mejor que pudiera, y luego retomaría la actuación normal, estando para Kagome tal como debía. Siendo su pilar en aquellos momentos que le necesitaba. Haciendo de cuenta que no había hecho, o que lo que había hecho había servido de algo. Ignoraría todo lo demás el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Dado que conocía las rondas que solían hacer los aldeanos en los alrededores, sabía exactamente qué camino tomar para no ser visto. Por supuesto que podía saltar derecho hacia su casa, pero una mancha roja en el cielo era fácil de percibir, y si bien su presencia ya era normal en la aldea, aún no deseaba que se supiera que estaba allí. Además, todo el camino lo había hecho a pie, a paso de hombre. No sabía exactamente porqué. Sus pies no se lastimaban tal como lo harían los pies de Miroku, pero se hallaban cansados luego de los largos kilómetros recorridos. A su vez, junto a la sangre, el sudor y cansancio corporal les pedían a gritos un baño. No como premio. Tal vez como consuelo. Como… limpieza. Únicamente necesitaba limpiarse.

Esquivó los caminos de los aldeanos, esquivó las luces de las antorchas que brillaban bajo el encapotado cielo, y luego abrió despacio la puerta de su hogar. Dentro estaba oscuro y vacío, llanamente abandonado. Parecía una imagen vieja, perdida en el tiempo. Estaba tan desolado como él mismo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó de pie allí durante largos segundos, tan largos que parecieron hacerse horas. Vio sin mirar, sin tomar plena consciencia de los objetos a su alrededor. Finalmente enfocó la vista en sus manos, de uñas largas. Sabía que allí habría piel y carne de Kaage. Sabía que la sangre y esos restos desaparecerían relativamente fácil una vez bajo el agua, pero que el olor lo perseguiría durante un tiempo, y esa escena se repetiría un par de veces en sus pesadillas, posiblemente intercambiando a Kaage por un ser amado. Tenía en claro que cuando había lastimado a Kaage de todas las formas que se le ocurría, siguiendo su instinto, su sangre demoníaca palpitante, había disfrutado enormemente y se había desquitado por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que había sentido en los últimos días… y tenía muy en claro, sabía perfectamente que eso no había servido de nada. Fue un consuelo casual. Le habían vendado el rasguño en la rodilla, pero aún brotaba sangre de la herida bajo las costillas. Y mierda si no dolía. Había perdido tiempo. Se había convertido en un asesino. Y él…

—¿Inuyasha?

La voz de Kagome lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sacó la vista de sus manos ensangrentadas y observó a su esposa, de pie en el pasillo. Del dormitorio que compartían provenía una débil luz, que indicaba una vela encendida. Kagome había estado en la casa todo ese tiempo (¿cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo sus malditas manos?), ¿había estado esperando por él también? Vestía una yukata que usaba normalmente de pijama. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, como protegiéndose de un frío que aún no hacía. Lo miraba preocupada.

De repente sentía ganas de esconderse. ¿Qué indicaba su mirada, su rostro? Estaba ensangrentado hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. No le cabían dudas de que también su rostro mostraría los signos de lo que había estado haciendo. ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa?... Nada. Y tampoco era necesario. Él ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Kagome sabía exactamente para qué se había ausentado. No se había unido a ninguna idiota después de todo. Kagome sabía. Pero no podía soportar ahora su mirada. Volvió la vista a sus pies, atormentado. ¿Cómo podría verla a la cara, cuando ella sabía que era capaz de matar a sangre fría a otra persona?

—Vuelve a dormir, es tarde.

No le salieron más palabras. Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Intentó encontrar una salida de la situación. Podría salir de la cabaña y encontrar otro lugar donde lavarse, pero no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentarse a más miradas allá fuera. Podía _dominar_ a Kagome. Pedirle que le deje su espacio. _Necesitaba_ su espacio esa noche. Mierda, después de todo, ¿qué hacía ella allí? Debía estar donde Miroku y Sango.

—Inuyasha… —volvió a hablar. Su voz un susurro que recorrió la distancia que los separaba a una velocidad increíble.

—Deberías estar durmiendo ya, y en lo de Sango. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Necesitaba decir cualquier cosa porque si no Kagome hablaría de lo que él _no_ quería hablar. Hablaría de la sangre que estaba sobre su cuerpo y de lo mal que se veía. Incluso podría hablar con un temblor en su voz que solo era provocado por el miedo y de _verdad_ él no podría con eso. No podría con eso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Así que estaba bien si activaba el mecanismo de defensa que mejor sabía usar: sacar las púas, mostrar los dientes, esconderse en su caparazón.

Kagome no respondió. Tan solo lo siguió observando. La sangre seca sobre sus manos y las gotas que se habían salpicado en su rostro. Si había más manchas, se mimetizaban bien en su traje rojo. Los pies descalzos estaban más sucios de lo habitual y enrojecidos. Su cabello hecho un desastre. Sus orejas demostraban lo alicaído que estaba. Comenzaba a actuar de ese modo otra vez, alejándose de ella y escondiéndose allí donde estuviera más cómodo.

Había una cosa clara. Inuyasha había cumplido con su propósito. Había matado a… a aquel tipo que le había hecho daño tiempo atrás. Y ahora estaba frente a ella… arrepentido. O arrepentido o vacío. Cualquiera fuera la sensación que sentía, no era buena, y ella se convertían en una especie de culpable de su estado actual, aun sintiéndose aliviada de que Kaage no existiera.

—Inuyasha…

—¡¿No me oíste?! ¡Es tarde! ¡Ve a dormir!

—¡Cállate!

La boca de Inuyasha quedó abierta. Sus cejas se unieron. Su rostro en conjunto tomó una expresión confusa y de dolor. No le gustaba gritarle a Kagome. Los tiempos de griteríos y niñerías habían quedado muy atrás en el pasado. Había aprendido a no darle órdenes. A ser un compañero. Sobre todo, no estaba acostumbrado a escucharle dirigirse a él en ese tono. Kagome parecía molesta y le había ordenado que _se callara_. No recordaba algo así en el pasado, aún con lo insoportable que él podía llegar a ser a veces. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué seguía a eso?

Bajó la mirada y su cabeza se inclinó un tanto hacia abajo. Sus manos estaban ocultas a la vista, pero lograba verse los sucios pies y algunas gotas rojas sobre ellos. ¿Qué seguía a eso? ¿Quién podía saberlo? El silencio le resultaba ensordecedor, pero no era capaz de romperlo. No podía atreverse a seguir hablando, a seguir escondiéndose, pero tampoco podía enfrentar lo que fuera Kagome a decir.

Escuchó los pasos lentos pero seguros de su mujer acercarse hasta él. Cerró los ojos. Kagome estaba frente a él, pero no podía afrontar sus ojos castaños clavados sobre él. No podía leer la condena en su mirada. No podía decirle que de repente haber matado a ese tipo le resultaba poco, le resultaba incómodo, cuando tiempo atrás no había soñado con otro escenario posible.

Escuchaba el latir tranquilo de su corazón. Su presencia delante. Podría girarse e irse de la casa. Podría huir de ella. Podría hacer oídos sordos a lo que tuviera que decir, a sus reclamos si los tenía, a sus llamados si la dejaba sola. Pero había huido una vez, y no le había gustado como se sentía. No podía escapar de Kagome, no solo porque la amaba, no porque se lo debía, sino porque le dolía estar lejos tanto como en ese momento le dolía estar tan cerca y no tocar su piel.

Y entonces sintió su piel. La mano de Kagome tomó la de él y tiró de ella, haciendo que Inuyasha diera un paso adelante y sus ojos se abrieran.

—Ven.

Kagome comenzó a caminar sin soltar su mano e Inuyasha no pudo menos que seguirla. En un principio no supo qué pensar, pero al poco rato se le hizo obvio. Kagome lo guiaba al cuarto de baño. Ella entró con seguridad y él con recelo, y ese sentimiento se acentuó cuando Kagome le soltó la mano. Pero se dio cuenta que solo lo hizo para buscar los utensilios que usaba al bañarse, así que se decidió por mirar alrededor para distraerse. El estilo del baño era similar al de la época de Kagome, pues era una de las cosas modernas que ella más extrañaba.

—Calentaré agua —murmuró Kagome—. ¿Me esperas aquí?

—No —dijo él. Pasó a mirarla. Kagome lo observaba con expresión preocupada—. Que sea fría.

Kagome se tomó unos segundos para evaluarlo y luego asintió.

—Fría será.

Inuyasha intentó ayudarla a buscar los contenedores de agua que guardaban en el cuartito-depósito —inteligentemente ubicado junto al baño—, pero Kagome se negó rotundamente. Fue un simple "no", pero fue más que suficiente. La firmeza de su voz y la dureza en su mirada no le dejó espacio a hacer nada más. Tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para luchar. Desde que había retomado cierta conciencia de sí mismo, solo deseaba limpiarse. ¿Acaso no estaba por hacer eso mismo? Y Kagome no había reprochado nada. No le había dicho una sola palabra al respecto. Ni siquiera le había dejado tiempo para preguntarle algo. Seguía firme en su decisión de no querer escuchar sus preguntas. Las respuestas podrían no ser de su agrado. Mejor estar en silencio. Mejor rehuir a lo difícil…

Perdió la noción del tiempo cavilando sobre cosas sin sentido. Su olfato se había acostumbrado al olor de la sangre, algo que le repugnaba, y en lo que intentaba no pensar demasiado. Antes de que fuera consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, Kagome volvía al cuarto de baño jadeante. Tardó varios segundos en entender porqué estaba tan cansada, y luego se apuró a ayudar a Kagome a entrar el gran contenedor de agua que había arrastrado algunos metros.

—Deja, es más fácil si lo hago yo…

—¿Todavía sigues vestido? Suelta esto. Desvístete y entra en la bañera.

Inuyasha la miró contrariado. Kagome no le permitió ayudarle con el contenedor. Y por la pose defensiva de ella respecto al agua, tampoco le dejaría ayudarle pronto. ¿Qué pretendía arrastrando ese tacho? ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto si él podía transportarlo mucho más rápido y sin dificultades? Entender las acciones de Kagome normalmente le tomaba mucho tiempo.

Kagome suspiró y se acercó a él. Apoyó las manos sobre sus antebrazos. Su piel estaba caliente. Podía sentirla incluso sobre su suikan.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto.

Empezó a manipular su suikan con calma. Inuyasha la vio unos segundos sin entender. Ayudarlo… No necesitaba ayuda. La detuvo y dio un paso atrás.

—Olvídalo, Kagome. Ve a dormir, pronto estaré ahí.

—Inuyasha, por favor…

—Dije que lo olvides.

Se giró y se deshizo de su suikan con rapidez. No había manchas de sangre en el kosode blanco que cubría su piel, pero aun así la sentía sucia. Debía lavar toda esa ropa con cuanto perfume encontrara.

Kagome lo observó y apretó los puños. Lo que en verdad tenía ganas de hacer era actuar impulsiva y violentamente. Ya sea obligándole a besar el suelo como pegándole en la espalda hasta que girara a verla y le dejara ayudarle. En lugar de eso, deshizo los puños y corrió los pocos pasos que los separaban hasta abrazarlo, su cara pegada a la espalda de su compañero.

—Déjame. Por favor, Inuyasha. Déjame.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. _Déjame_. ¿Qué significaba eso? Bah, decir que no lo sabía era hacerse el desentendido. Sabía a qué se refería, pero no quería dejarla entrar en esa burbuja. No quería, así que se giró y le devolvió el abrazo. Sintió el poder de ese menudo cuerpo, sus manos apretando con toda la fuerza que poseía, y sintió el perfume de sus cabellos, y olió ese aroma que emanaba siempre que estaba junto a él y que tanto le gustaba. La apretó contra sí y se odió por abrazarla apestando a la sangre de ese tipo.

Se separó de ella y luego se dejó caer, sentándose en el borde de la bañara.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. De acuerdo. Te dejo.

Kagome suspiró. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero se las arregló para que no soltar ninguna. Una parte de ella sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera: preocupándose por él podía dejar de lado sus propios miedos un rato. Y podría redimirse por permitir que sucediera eso. Después de todo, no lo había detenido. Si ella le hubiera pedido que no hiciera nada, Inuyasha no lo hubiera hecho, estaba _segura_. Pero lo había dejado partir, y por eso Inuyasha estaba de ese modo delante de ella. No era la culpable absoluta, pero tenía cierta culpa. Y quería a Inuyasha. Mierda, sobre todo lo demás, lo amaba.

Sin darse cuenta de estos pensamientos, le desvistió lentamente, prenda por prenda. Inuyasha no se inmutó. Se dejó ser. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se sintió incómodo o avergonzado. Estaba simplemente entregado. Por propia voluntad se metió luego en la bañera, sentándose con cuidado, su cabeza contra la pared.

No podía mirar a Kagome a los ojos, pero _la dejaba._ Kagome comenzó a mojarle con el agua. No estaba tan fría, le hacía bien a su cuerpo cansado. Su mujer se sentó al borde de la bañera y comenzó a enjabonar el agua poco a poco, hasta que se llenó de espuma alrededor. No sabía exactamente cómo lograba eso, pero Kagome había traído algunos trucos del futuro y sabía usarlos.

La observó. Parecía cansada, pero no estaba enojada. No había tristeza tampoco. Solo… solo estaba siendo Kagome.

A Kagome no le costó tirar el resto del agua del contenedor. El agua se acumulaba en torno a su compañero. Él la miraba sin decir nada. Ella se preguntó si acaso querría hablar, aunque conociéndolo supuso que no. Tomó el otro contenedor y esta vez tuvo que esforzarse para verter otro poco de agua en la bañera. Pero le gustaba ese esfuerzo.

Inuyasha la observaba por si acaso necesitara ayuda, pero no fue así. Y cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente alta como para llegarle a mitad del pecho, Kagome se metió en la bañera con él. El hanyō la observó, un tanto aturdido. No dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió. Se limitó a mirarla. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y luego levantó la esponja hasta ponérsela en el cuello. Luego refregó. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación.

Kagome siguió refregando cada parte de su cuerpo. Desde la suciedad en sus pies a las gotas dispersas de sangre en su rostro. Con dedicación y fiereza, de esa forma. Inuyasha no pudo responder de ninguna forma. Dejó que limpiara sus piernas, y tomara sus brazos, que se entretuviera con sus garras sucias. Dejó luego que limpiara su blanco cabello. Le agradó la fricción de la esponja contra su espalda cansada.

Las ropas de Kagome estaban empapadas y se pegaban a su cuerpo. Kagome estaba hermosa, esa noche más que nunca. Así lo veía Inuyasha, aunque sea.

—Ya está —musitó Kagome—. Ya no hay rastro de él. Ya no significa nada.

—¿Tú crees?

—Terminó hoy. Terminó ahora mismo, Inuyasha.

Con el cabello humedecido, las ropas mojadas y las mejillas sonrojadas por el trabajo, Kagome acercó más su cuerpo a él. Inuyasha la observó con el corazón acelerándose. Su esposa acercó su boca a la suya y luego lo besó.

Fue un beso corto y húmedo. Estuvo bien. Kagome se separó de él.

—Lamento que tuvieras que hacer eso. Lamento no haberte detenido.

Inuyasha la miró, esta vez con más detenimiento.

—No creo que pudieras detenerme ni queriendo, Kagome —murmuró—. ¿Crees que soy un asesino? ¿Crees que…?

—No. Creo que él me hizo daño, y que no quiero que cause más daño. Y ahora ya no causará más daño. Espero que no cause más daño. A los únicos que puede dañar ahora, estando muerto, es a nosotros. Él y las memorias. Y no quiero que pase, Inuyasha. De verdad que no quiero que eso pase.

—Bien.

Bajó el rostro al agua turbia a su alrededor. La suciedad de su cuerpo, desprendida de él y flotando en torno a ambos. La levantaría en brazos y la llevaría a alguna terma, a algún río. La lavaría, le sacaría el olor a sangre que ahora también podía oler en ella y luego se lavaría otro tanto él. Le tomaría muchos lavados, pero el olor a sangre desaparecería.

—No me hará daño, si puedes verme a los ojos sabiendo lo que hice y… puedes amarme igual.

Kagome le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarla.

—Te amo. Y te amaré todos los días que sigan a este, hasta el día que me muera.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño —aseguró él, con voz firme—. Ahora prométeme que este tipo no te hará más daño. Ni él ni lo que quedó de él en nosotros.

—No me hará más daño —dijo Kagome. "No más del que ya me hizo", pensó. Pero debía intentarlo, pues era una optimista nata—. Pero… me tomará tiempo… ser… no, estar mejor.

Inuyasha agarró las manos de su mujer y las apretó.

—El tiempo que haga falta.

Se acercó y le dejó un beso en la nariz. Kagome le sonrió. Inuyasha recordó el beso que le había dejado solo tiempo atrás y deseó que se repitiera, pero sabía que no lo haría en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo, se reconfortó sabiendo que había sido Kagome quien había tomado la iniciativa.

Inuyasha se incorporó y ayudó a salir a Kagome de la bañera. Se cubrió con una manta, la cubrió a ella con otra, y le preguntó qué le parecía un té. Kagome le respondió que le parecía bien.

Entre tanto, la luna seguía bajando por su conocido camino.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Tal vez creyeron que ya no volvería a actualizar... pero se equivocaron. Estoy acá y estoy lista para dar fin a la historia. Solo queda un capítulo, que podrán leer en dos semanas (tal vez un poquito menos si estoy de buen humor y no me aguanto las ganas de actualizar)._

 _Hablando del capítulo en cuestión... han pasado algunas cosas. Quería mostrar que Inuyasha, en realidad, no es un asesino. Creo que todos somos capaces de matar, pero no todos somos capaces de matar y sentirnos cómodos con eso. Inuyasha es una de esas personas. Se deshizo de la basura, pero se siente mal. Kagome estuvo ahí para ayudarlo. Parece que las cosas están mejorando muy de a poco._

 _Solo tengo que decir **muchas gracias** por sus reviews, follows y favs, me alegra muchísimo que disfruten el fic~, y por todo el apoyo aún cuando tardé muchísimo en actualizar._

 _Gracias y nos leemos pronto,_

 _Mor._


	10. X

**X**

En un principio creyó que los días comenzarían a sucederse uno detrás del otro a un ritmo exageradamente lento, y que seguiría sintiéndose incapaz de convivir con todos sus conocidos sin sentirse un intruso. Cuando el primer día pasó sin ningún contratiempo, creyó que, a partir de ahí, comenzarían a correr los días a velocidad vertiginosa hasta que todo _estuviera bien_ , completamente bien de nuevo, algo que le parecía tan lejano como el propio fin del universo.

No pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro. Los días pasaban a un ritmo tranquilo. Las tareas seguían cansándolos tanto como siempre. Había vuelto a crearse entre ellos un trato jovial, con malos chistes y peleas domésticas que se convertían en la noticia del pueblo (sobre todo si se trataba de Miroku y Sango discutiendo, pues era la clase de pelea que todo el mundo lograba escuchar), y eso se sentía bien. Le gustaba ver las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos, y las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagome, y esa marca que se le hacía cerca de la boca al sonreír.

El humor de Kagome había mejorado. Sonreía casi tanto como siempre, y compartía unas buenas risas estando con Sango y Kaede. De vez en cuando seguía despertándose por las pesadillas y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, abrazada a él. Solía mantenerse más cerca de él que antes, e Inuyasha se recordaba constantemente el dedicarle más caricias. Kagome las agradecía en silencio.

—Te ves animado —dijo Miroku de repente. Inuyasha giró la cabeza y la enfocó en su amigo, que en ese momento se limpiaba las manos magulladas. Habían trabajado toda la mañana en la reconstrucción de una casa y para ese momento solo tenían ganas de observar el resultado de ese trabajo y dejar reposar las ampollas.

Inuyasha se dedicó unos segundos a evaluar a su amigo. Lucía cansado, pero aun así le sonreía.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Así es. Y la señorita Kagome también… Sango sigue preocupada, pero empiezo a creer que está pasando la tormenta.

Inuyasha miró arriba, más allá del techo reconstruido, al cielo azul.

—Supongo que sí.

Siguieron en silencio otro rato, mientras otros trabajadores comenzaban a dispersarse. Fue cuando estaban casi completamente solos que Miroku volvió a hablar.

—Sé que no pregunté en su momento… y sé que tal vez no debería preguntar ahora.

Ambos sabían exactamente de qué estaba hablando. El semblante de Inuyasha se oscureció y la mirada perspicaz de Miroku captó cada cambio.

—Supongo… que lo _hiciste_ aquel día. Los lobos de Kōga ya no están por los alrededores como antes. Y tú no eres la clase de hombre que deja asuntos inconclusos.

—No soy ninguna clase de _hombre_ —masculló Inuyasha. Aún a pesar de que comenzaba a enojarse, se tomó unos segundos para considerar con quién estaba hablando. Le debía mucho a Miroku y Sango, y sabía las intenciones de ambos—. Ese asunto ya quedó muy atrás. Ese tipo no volverá a lastimar a Kagome.

—Ni a ninguna otra persona, por el tono de tu voz.

Inuyasha no apartó la mirada, y el silencio habló muy bien por él.

—Lo imaginé. ¿Kagome…?

—Kagome sabe. Y dio por terminado el asunto el mismo día que ocurrió.

—Ya veo.

Inuyasha lo observó de hito en hito y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Para el momento, Miroku sabía que aquello significa "¿Qué más?" o bien "¿Vamos?". El monje le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a los hogares, envueltos en un silencio tranquilo.

—Si algún día sientes la necesidad de hablar…

—Ya lo sé, Miroku.

—Y no dejes que Kagome se hunda en silencio tampoco.

Inuyasha prestó atención. Hundirse en el silencio, lo que habían estado haciendo en un principio. No es que ahora hablaran mucho más acerca del asunto, pero había momentos de dolor y comprensión. Ya no se dejaban de lado, ni se fingía estar bien.

—Todos necesitamos un tiempo para sanar, y un espacio para ser oídos. Sé que Kagome habla con Sango. Ella no me lo dice, pero lo sé. Y aun así… bueno, tú eres-

—Sí. Lo sé. No te preocupes.

Miroku estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando se escucharon el griterío de sus hijos. Inuyasha observó cómo el monje, con una sonrisa, era atacado por un montón de niños. Luego de abrazar a su padre, todos atacaron con el mismo ímpetu a Inuyasha, que los recibió de brazos abiertos y luego levantó a un par en el aire tomándolos de sus ropas, mientras el resto, entre risas, intentaban bajarlos. Era el juego de siempre. Luego se dispersaron y comenzaron a hacer carreras hasta la casa. Las únicas que se quedaron rezagadas fueron las gemelas. Cada una se colgó de un brazo diferente de Inuyasha, sonrientes. Era imposible que fuera de otro modo. Inuyasha _siempre_ fue el favorito de ellas, de entre todas las personas que conocían.

—¿Qué quieren, monstruos?

—¡Quédate a comer, tío Inuyasha!

—La tía Kagome ya está en casa con mamá. Cocinan algo riiiico.

—No sabes cuánto nos gustaría a todos que se quedaran a comer hoy.

—Es que ya hace rato que no vienen.

—Y la tía Kagome se ve mucho mejor…

—¿Qué dices?

—Yo digo —interrumpió Miroku—, que dejen de hostigar a Inuyasha.

—Y yo que veremos que decide Kagome.

—Vaya —dijo Miu, riendo. Su hermana asomó la cabeza para verla y asintió, ambas pensaban lo mismo—. Ya estás listo para ser padre.

—Sí, es lo que siempre dice papá: "veremos que decide tu madre".

Comenzaron a reír y escaparon con un pequeño trote, mientras Miroku negaba con la cabeza. Inuyasha fruncía el ceño, pero no pudo evitar relajarlo y dejar escapar una sonrisa. Era una idea tonta, de todos modos.

—No les hagas caso —dijo Miroku, palmeándole la espalda—, si no quieres. Pero tienen razón. Sango siempre decide. Y así lo hará Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que Miroku pasara primero y, de repente, pensó que él podría verse rodeado de varios niños. Pensó también que ese mismo pensamiento lo había tenido muchas veces antes; que nunca se lo había dicho a Kagome, y también que no lo haría por un buen tiempo. Sabía esperar muy bien, pero de todos modos se dedicó unos segundos a imaginar su futuro. Agradeció por todo lo que tenía en silencio y siguió los pasos de Miroku al interior de la cabaña.

El bullicio no tardó en llenar cada espacio de la casa. Los niños iban de aquí para allá acomodando los utensilios sobre la mesa. Kagome charlaba con Sango y Miroku, y había de fondo un ruido constante de risas. Se abrió paso hasta sus amigos y posó una de sus manos en la espalda de Kagome. La chica se giró y lo miró con esos grandes ojos marrones, sonriendo. Él se preguntó si acaso conocía el tamaño de su mano, el peso o acaso el calor que producía.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos a comer hoy? —preguntó ella sin más. Inuyasha asintió.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Sango—. ¡NIÑOS, PONGAN DOS LUGARES MÁS!

—Tal vez deberíamos invitar a Kaede —agregó Miroku.

—¡TRES LUGARES MÁS!

—¿EL TÍO, SHIPPŌ O LA ANCIANA KAEDE? —gritó Mei desde la otra punta de la sala.

—¡KAEDE!

Kagome intercambió una mirada divertida con Inuyasha. A Kagome (que se le habían sonrojado hasta las orejas), no le pasó inadvertida la palmada que Miroku le regaló a Sango justo en el trasero. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa y un "ya vete a buscar a Kaede", que Miroku correspondió con una limpia carcajada y un "vuelvo enseguida". A Inuyasha tampoco le pasó inadvertida, pero de alguna forma eso ya no le afectaba. Supuso que era porque tuvo que aguantar de eso (y cosas peores) tres años más que Kagome. No tardaría en acostumbrarse.

El almuerzo duró un poco más de lo que Inuyasha había calculado, pero no le molestaba porque las risas habían sobrado. Habían hablado de todo un poco, incluidas noticias sobre Shippō y Kohaku, y habían tenido que soportar algunas de esas incómodas preguntas curiosas que hacen los pequeños. Sango tuvo que insistir en que las respondería luego, cuando Miroku había comenzado a ponerse pálido ante las preguntas que relacionaban a sus niñas con sexo.

Inuyasha y Kagome permanecieron en la casa de Sango y Miroku hasta que se hizo hora de volver a las tareas. Si bien la cantidad de trabajo había disminuido considerablemente en las últimas semanas, aún quedaban cosas por hacer. Tan solo unos pocos días atrás, se habían incendiado unas cabañas, por lo que ahora debían trabajar (una vez más) en reconstrucción. El clima no ayudaba a evitar los incendios, ni tampoco a mejorar la situación con los cultivos. Aún a pesar de que las nubes grises se acumulaban sobre sus cabezas, no había caído una sola gota de agua en todo ese tiempo. Parecía que nunca llovería otra vez, aunque sabían que era imposible. Por suerte, luego de la recompensa de ese trabajo pendiente de Miroku y Kohaku, la situación estaba mucho mejor. Sin duda, Miroku le había sacado todo lo humanamente posible al inocente terrateniente.

Al caer el sol, Inuyasha se dirigió a su cabaña y se encontró con que Kagome ya estaba allí, masajeándose los cansados pies. Él se dejó caer a su lado y suspiró. No era tanto el agotamiento físico lo que lo aplacaba, sino el calor. Esa tarde había sido simplemente insoportable.

—¿Cómo ha estado eso?

—Madera. Cabañas. Por todos lados. Y calor. ¿Y tú?

—Enfermos, varios. Descompensaciones por el calor, sobre todo. Incluida Kaede.

—Es que ya tiene como doscientos años.

Kagome sonrió, pero no dijo mucho más. Estaba ensimismada, masajeándose una y otra vez los pies.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, es solo…

Guardó silencio e Inuyasha no insistió. Por la mirada que tenía, podía sospechar que algo se estaba gestando en su cabeza, un plan de esos que jamás abandonaba. Pero por lo que _sentía_ alrededor de ella, tenía que ver con lo que había pasado. Por eso no insistió. Se la quedó observando durante un tiempo hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Últimamente… he estado hablando con aldeanas. Las enfermeras, y las mujeres que van a hacerse ver. Y muchas ancianas hablan conmigo... de lo que me paso. Tenemos muy buena gente en la aldea.

—No cabe duda que Kaede tiene que ver con eso.

—Y Kikyō —sonrió Kagome—. La gente buena se rodea de gente buena, y los malos se largan. Supongo que así funciona.

—Supongo. Así que… ¿hablan contigo?

—Sí.

Kagome calló durante otro rato. Estaba pensando en el mejor modo de presentar la información, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha _debía saber_. Es decir, él era un hombre. Y había vivido en ese tiempo mucho más que ella. Tenía que saber lo que ocurría.

—Hablan conmigo y ellas… ¿tú sabes cuán común son aquí las violaciones?

Inuyasha parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta de que Kagome había dicho _violaciones_ , y eso le afectó, y luego finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba _diciendo_.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que son _comunes_. Muchas aldeanas, sobre todo ancianas, han venido a hablar conmigo, a darme su apoyo. Inuyasha, ellas saben por lo que pasé… porque han pasado por lo mismo. Muchas vienen de otros poblados. Y creo que es porque aquí no son comunes los ataques de bandidos. Pero en otros lugares sí lo son, y tú sabes lo que hacen.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y asintió. Era cierto que era raro que bandidos vinieran a atacar la aldea, y aún si lo hacían, no conocían un buen final.

—Incluso si no es bandido, muchas de las aldeanas han escapado de sus _maridos_. Y me refiero a irse _muy, muy_ lejos. De cambiar totalmente de vida… con niños.

—¿Hay casos así aquí?

—¡Es lo que te digo! Bueno, tú sabes cómo funcionan las mentes de los hombres en esta época…

Inuyasha vaciló un momento, momentáneamente ofendido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que las mujeres son pertenencia. Y pueden hacer con ellas lo que desean. Es decir, no puedes _no saberlo_. Has vivido aquí toda tu vida.

—Yo… nunca he visto a las mujeres como pertenencia. No…

Kagome lo observó seriamente. Sabía que Inuyasha no era así, no la veía a ella como una propiedad. Pero él no era todos los hombres.

—Tú has conocido a otro tipo de mujeres, de acuerdo. Kikyō, Kaede, Sango, Kagura… son _otro_ tipo de mujeres. La mayoría de las mujeres _no son así_ , no tienen la mentalidad ni el poder suficiente para hacer frente a lo que ciertos hombres pretenden de ellas _._ Y la mayoría de los hombres no son como Miroku o como tú. Tienen otras creencias, otra construcción…

—Comprendo.

Kagome finalmente dejó de masajearse los pies y se tiró hacia atrás en el asiento, pensando. Sentía que _debía_ hacer algo. No era la única, no era la primera, y no sería la última. La idea no dejaba de darle vueltas desde que hacía tan solo cuatro días atrás, la primera anciana se había animado a hablar del tema directamente. "Niña", le había dicho, "lo estás manejando mucho mejor que yo". Le tomó la mano y le apretó con fuerza. "Todo mejorará". Se le había escapado una lágrima que la anciana borró con una mano temblorosa. Luego de eso, las historias no dejaron de llegar. Fue como si la anciana hubiera abierto una puerta.

—¿En qué piensas?

Kagome volteó a verlo.

—En que tal vez… debamos hacer algo. Defensa personal, charlas, grupos de ayuda… Creo que debo hablar con Sango. ¿Tú qué crees?

Inuyasha la observó un momento. El modo en que sus ojos brillaban, la intensidad en su voz, el movimiento de sus manos… Kagome tenía un propósito. No la había visto entusiasmada con una idea desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Sintió que su pecho se encogía y se ensanchaba al mismo tiempo. No podía definir la clase de sensación que le producía.

—Creo que es una muy buena idea.

Kagome le sonrió. Las ideas no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, de salir una detrás de otra. Pensó en toda la clase de cosas que se hacía en el futuro, y cuánto había cambiado la situación para las mujeres (y cuánto faltaba aún…), y sabía que tenía un _muy largo y duro_ camino para lograr una quinta parte de lo que había en el futuro tan solo en esa aldea. Pero quería hacerlo. Y creía con todas sus fuerzas que lo lograría, contaba con mucha ayuda. Además, Sango y ella no dejaban de ser buenos ejemplos para las mujeres de la aldea.

—Me gusta verte así —dijo él de pronto. Se sonrojó, como solía pasarle cada vez que algo que bullía en su mente salía de su boca sin permiso. Kagome le dedicó una larga mirada y una tímida sonrisa—. Creo que me gusta verte, simplemente.

Kagome dejó escapar una risita y se acercó a él. Fuera todo era oscuridad, ni siquiera la luz de la luna, oculta tras las negras nubes, entraba por la ventana. Tampoco había rastro de fuego de antorchas, pues los guardias ya no hacían el recorrido tan cerca de esa casa, no con Inuyasha presente. Inuyasha sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban, a mayor velocidad cada vez que Kagome se acercaba más. Cuando finalmente se unieron sus bocas, el corazón se salteó un latido y comenzó a bombear más fuerte.

Kagome inició el beso. Inuyasha sintió la necesidad de cambiar de posición, porque era incómodo, así como estaban, de costado. Quería impulsarse sin dejar de besarla sobre ella, o bien tomarla y dejar que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, si por el fuera podrían estar incluso tirados en el piso… No apuró nada, dejó que siguiera besándolo porque incluso así dulce se sentía muy bien.

Se separaron unos segundos para respirar y se miraron. Los ojos brillaban y los corazones seguían acelerados. Se sonrieron. Inuyasha le regaló una caricia a la sonrojada mejilla, luego su caricia se extendió a los labios. Estaba ansioso por volver a besarlos, pero había aprendido a esperar muy bien, a esperarla.

—Mm… podríamos preparar un baño. ¿Qué dices?

—Estaría bien.

Dejó de acariciar su piel porque Kagome se incorporó y caminó al baño. Él siguió sus pasos segundos después. Tenía una llama que calentaba su corazón entre que seguía a Kagome por el pasillo en penumbras, silencioso. Se bañarían, se secarían, se recostarían luego, y caerían en un sueño profundo, merecido luego del esfuerzo del día. Un descanso sin pesadillas.

* * *

Kagome despertó primero, sin motivo aparente. Parpadeando y aún con el cuerpo cansado, se percató de inmediato que estaba abrazada a Inuyasha. La sábana separaba sus cuerpos, enroscada a su alrededor como solo lo lograba una noche de calor intermitente, pero estaban completamente desnudos y eso hizo que sonriera. Recordó que la noche anterior le dijo con timidez que no era necesario que se vistiera si no lo deseaba así. Él la había mirado durante un rato con cautela, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se dejó caer en la cama, desnudo, y se tapó con la sábana (Kagome sabía, en respeto a ella), esperando, observando sus movimientos. Nunca se habían vestido después de un baño, pero luego de su ataque, las barreras que imponían la ropa se habían convertido en una costumbre. Para un cambio, la noche anterior se habían acostado desnudos, y nada más que eso había pasado, pero había sido _tanto_ también.

Levantó la vista hasta su rostro y lo encontró aun profundamente dormido. Tenía su brazo rodeándola y el calor de su cuerpo la hacía sentir bien. Tardó en darse cuenta que sonreía y que su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho a un buen ritmo. Le hacía bien ese pequeño cambio, no sentirse atacada ante la desnudez de su compañero, que volviera a ella el sabor de la travesura, de códigos compartidos, de rutina. Lo saboreó en silencio y se dedicó a ver por la ventana durante unos segundos, al cielo aún encapotado.

Atrapó la pierna de Inuyasha con la suya, risueña. Acarició el pecho desnudo, intentando no despertarlo, solo endulzar sus sueños. Se sentía plena ese día. En algún momento había dejado caer la pesada mochila que llevaba sobre su espalda, pero no sabía en qué momento, y sinceramente no le importaba.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al notar cuánto había mejorado día a día, al notar su pecho lleno, al sentir amor simplemente.

* * *

El día había seguido los pasos del anterior. Un calor agobiante, trabajo suficiente como para cansarlos y buena compañía. Las nubes no abandonaron el cielo ni un momento, de modo que llevaban dos días sin ver la luz del sol directamente. Kagome levantaba la vista al cielo de cuando en cuando, preguntándose acaso si llovería alguna vez. Inuyasha olfateaba el aire y percibía ese olor a humedad, a petricor, pero, ¿dónde estaba el agua? Esperaba un diluvio y aún no se presentaba. Hacía tiempo que no veía el cielo de ese color, con ese espesor de nubes. Tiempo que se rememoraba a una tarde tranquila junto a Kikyō, tantísimos años atrás, cuando Kaede era apenas una niña. Si todo se desarrollaba como en ese momento, llovería días enteros; como si el cielo quisiera compensar aquel largo período de sequía.

Ninguno de los dos les prestó mayor atención, porque seguían siendo líderes de la aldea y muchos se acercaban a ellos exclusivamente para ver si hacían sus tareas del modo correcto o para pedir ayuda. Ambos lo disfrutaban enormemente. Lo mismo ocurría con Miroku y Sango. Incluso las niñas de Sango habían comenzado a ganarse un enorme respeto entre los aldeanos, y prometían ser unas increíbles exterminadoras (aún con el miedo que eso generaba en su padre); incluso muchas veces habían quedado a cargo de los entrenamientos cuando la presencia de Sango se requería en otro lado.

Siguieron igual de ocupados al mediodía (apenas teniendo un momento libre para almorzar), y el resto de la tarde. Con el sol oculto tras las nubes, se les hizo imposible darse cuenta qué tan tarde se les había hecho. Solo cuando fue necesario prender las antorchas por lo difícil que era ver en derredor, los aldeanos dieron la jornada por finalizada y volvieron a sus hogares. Lo mismo ocurrió con Miroku, Sango y Kaede, y Kagome e Inuyasha.

No tardaron en llegar cada uno a su hogar, en especial Inuyasha, que apuró el paso para dejarse caer en un asiento tal como hizo el día anterior. Kagome ocupó el lugar a su lado, tranquila. Ella estaba ensimismada y él se preguntó si acaso ya había hablado con Sango acerca de esa idea. Supuso que sí. Kagome no perdía demasiado tiempo cuando se le ocurría algo. Kagome se percató entonces que _él_ estaba ensimismado, y pronto se dio cuenta que era por ella.

—¿Qué tanto ves, eh? —preguntó en el mismo tono dulce que había usado durante la segunda semana de aquella lejana primer luna de miel.

—Pues a ti.

Kagome rio recordando exactamente lo mismo que él, el cómo normalmente el que la viera durante aquel tiempo solo significaba una cosa… y que normalmente esa cosa implicaba un hijo en los próximos nueve meses… eso si Inuyasha hubiera tenido la misma puntería que Miroku, claro está. Pero Inuyasha no dejaba de ser un híbrido, de modo que nunca se produjo el milagro (pero no perdía las esperanzas; _algo_ le había dicho Kaede de intentar en las noches de luna nueva).

Borró esas ideas de su mente y le sonrió a Kagome. Ella simplemente le respondió la sonrisa y se acercó a él para besarle. Le dedicó un beso largo, suave y lento; de bocas grandes, lenguas pegadas y movimientos pausados. Todo sin importarle que ambos corazones quisieran escapárseles por la boca. Se separó cuando le faltó la respiración, sin alejar demasiados sus bocas, y notó que Inuyasha seguía con los ojos cerrados. Y a pesar de que normalmente amaba ver esos grandes ojos dorados (que escondían tantos sentimientos), aquella vez lo agradeció así. Con los ojos cerrados y esperando por un poco más, en silencio, con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia ella.

El mismo sentimiento de plenitud que la había embargado esa mañana, la llenó por completo en ese mismo instante. El despertarse y encontrarse abrazada a su pareja, como si hubiera buscado su calor de noche de manera inconsciente; cuerpos desnudos, y el corazón al descubierto desde tanto tiempo atrás. Y ahora allí, de alguna forma había conseguido a una persona que la amaba y cuidaba, y se encontraba tan anhelante como la primera vez. Una vez más todos esos sentimientos quisieron desbordarse por sus ojos.

Habían bastado esos microsegundos de completa comprensión para decidirse. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Inuyasha, que ya había movido las orejas (¿acaso consciente ya de las lágrimas que querían salir?), y se acercó a él para volver a besarlo. Esta vez el beso no fue lento. Fue ansioso, deseoso de unirse una vez más a aquella boca tosca.

A Inuyasha aquello le quitó el aliento de una sola vez. Lo repentino del beso le impidió reaccionar en primera instancia, pero pronto se recobró lo suficiente como para corresponder todas las ansias de Kagome. Su mano se dirigió de manera automática a la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, con la suficiente fuerza como para arrepentirse al instante. Se redimió dirigiendo la mano al cabello negro y acariciándolo. Pronto se vio tentado a acariciar su cuello, la tersa piel y el nacimiento del pelo, concentrándose allí y desparramando cosquillas que Kagome agradeció. Entre tanto ella siguió con las manos en su quijada, donde la barba incipiente le raspaba los dedos. No dejó de besarlo. Le gustaba el calor de sus labios y el cómo le hacía sentir.

Entre que Kagome disfrutaba del cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y el cómo se sentía Inuyasha contra ella, él sintió golpear la primera gota de lluvia contra su ventana. Un ensordecedor trueno le continuó, tan atronador que los sobresaltó a ambos y les obligó a separarse. Miraron con curiosidad hacia la ventana. En cuestión de segundos ya no podía observarse hacia fuera. La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza. La tormenta finalmente se había desatado. El viento hacía golpear puertas y ventanas, y la brisa que lograba hacerse camino por las hendiduras tenía varios grados menos que la temperatura agobiante a la que venían acostumbrados.

—Wow —atinó a decir Kagome, con el corazón aún desbocado y a unos centímetros de Inuyasha. Él no dijo nada, sonrió sin dejar de observar la ventana. Entonces se incorporó, tomando la mano de Kagome con delicadeza y tirando de ella.

—Vamos fuera.

Kagome vaciló. Parecía que esa completa compresión quería escapársele, pero el sentimiento de plenitud, de seguridad, de destino, le obligó a plantarse en ese mismo lugar sin soltar la mano de Inuyasha.

—No… quedémonos aquí… ¿por ahora?

Mientras la lluvia seguía golpeando a ritmo más acelerado, ellos se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos durante lo que pareció un muy largo rato. Los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha se habían disparado. Los de Kagome, a pesar de que había estado segura que sentiría un miedo atroz, no. Se hallaba en paz.

—Por ahora… —murmuró él.

Kagome le sonrió. Apretó su mano y volvió otra vez a la caza de su boca favorita. Inuyasha correspondió, dejándose llevar de momento. La seguridad de los movimientos de Kagome le generaba algo que nunca sería capaz de explicar, una sensación poderosa que le generaba ansias de tomar el control y llegar al punto que más le interesaba; pero dejó todo lo que sentía de lado y se concentró plenamente en ella.

El ruido de la lluvia acompañaba, cada vez más fuerte su repiqueteo. Los truenos en intervalos regulares, los relámpagos iluminándolos por la ventana.

Kagome disfrutaba. Disfrutaba besándolo, sus labios, y las caricias que le regalaba. Le gustó que la tomara de la cintura, que la apretara contra él, como si necesitara tanto de su contacto como ella. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, y su corazón latía tan fuerte… no le extrañaría que incluso un Inuyasha humano pudiera escucharlo.

En algún momento, Kagome le dio un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior. De modo que, si quedaban dudas, estas se disiparan. Él sabría qué significaba eso, porque era ese código que conocían tan bien. E Inuyasha lo supo. A pesar del miedo repentino, siguió con seguridad y con un único objetivo. Comenzó a desvestirla, aprovechando cada momento para acariciar su piel desnuda. Kagome disfrutó la caricia, y también todas las veces que Inuyasha aprovechaba para besar su boca, su cuello y sus hombros. Ayudó ella también desvistiéndolo. Esas tareas no eran difíciles. Apenas llevaban una capa de ropa encima, con el terrible calor de todo el día.

Se sentía nerviosa. Había desnudado a Inuyasha muchas veces antes, pero _sabía_ lo que quería que pasara, y sentía que le daría miedo en algún momento, y de verdad quería el miedo fuera de su vida. Tal vez fue la mirada que le dirigió Inuyasha justo en ese momento la que le hizo olvidar que algo como el miedo existía.

Él le dejó otros rápidos besos en los hombros, y ella le regaló caricias en la espalda. En un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha la sostuvo por la cintura para recostarla sobre el piso. El contacto del piso ahora frío le hizo soltar un suspiro. _"Así es más cómodo"_ , le susurró él, y vaya si ella sabía que era verdad. Le sorprendió la excesiva seguridad de Inuyasha, normalmente se comportaba tan nervioso y ansioso como ella, o eso recordaba. Pero esta vez, se movía de manera experta. A Kagome le comenzaba a faltar el aliento, seguramente a causa de esa seguridad repentina, de tener su cuerpo sobre ella, de las pocas prendas, del intenso calor que sentía. De lo que estaba segura era que el que le faltara el aliento era algo bueno.

Inuyasha iba a paso lento. Le dedicó infinidad de caricias de piel rasposa, que dibujaban sinsentidos sobre su piel, quemándole allí donde tocaba. Kagome se sentía dentro de un horno, todo su ser parecía en llamas, y un lindo cosquilleo se había expandido por todo el cuerpo desde su bajo vientre. Inuyasha se concentró en sus pechos. Dibujó el contorno con una garra, mientras su boca se entretenía de más en sus pezones. Saboreaba su piel con cada beso y cada lamida

 _el cuello, el esternón, el borde de sus pechos_

; parecía repasar todos los lugares que habían sido lastimados alguna vez, de la forma que fuera. Volvió a dejar lamidas aquí y allí, y siguió luego dejando un rastro de besos por su abdomen, sus manos en torno a sus pequeños pechos.

Kagome sentía que perdía el control. No había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera el placer, pues el cosquilleo que producía su boca contra la piel, lo rasposa de su barba y la dureza de sus manos, todo eso la volvía loca. Atinó únicamente a acariciar sus cabellos, porque era lo único que alcanzaba de Inuyasha cuando él se detuvo a dejar besos por sus caderas. Las piernas habían comenzado a temblarles cuando Inuyasha siguió con el interior de sus muslos, besos primeros, pequeños mordiscos después.

Inuyasha monitoreaba todo. El ritmo del corazón, el lenguaje corporal, incluso las expresiones de su rostro, todo sin dejar de besar y lamer allí donde pudiera. Kagome olía bien y su piel sabía salada a esa altura del día. Le gustaba. Pudo deshacerse de sus bragas con facilidad, aunque era probable que Kagome se quejara de eso luego. Kagome tembló, y él irguió la cabeza para verla. Tenía una de sus manos en su cabello, parecía prendida, vehemente, y le hizo sonreír. Volvió a su trabajo dejando unos pocos besos primero en torno a su sexo, y unas suaves lamidas luego. La respiración de Kagome no tardó en dispararse, yendo y viniendo sin seguir ritmo alguno. El cuerpo se erguía, sus manos jugaban con su cabello y tiraban de él. No dejó de jugar hasta que no logró que se arqueara, algo que lo obligó a sonreír.

Las manos de Kagome lo llamaban, tomaban su rostro y tiraban de él hacia arriba, de modo que subió con una sola lamida desde el bajo vientre hasta el esternón, y luego otra vez cara a cara. Kagome estaba sonrojada, vulnerable, y su boca pedía a gritos que la besara. No llegó a tomar la iniciativa, pues Kagome lo atrapó primero, uniendo sus bocas ávidamente. Le gustaba cómo se sentía cuando estaban así, tan juntos, sus pechos apretándose contra él, y su obvia erección tan cerca del lugar donde correspondía, palpitando.

A Kagome también le gustaba. Le gustaba todo el calor que sentía y que el solo hecho de tenerlo sobre ella le hiciera tan bien. Y lo necesitaba, de algún modo. Entonces le mordió el labio una vez más. Ese era el código, ese era el momento. Inuyasha la besó, y también le regaló unos suaves mordiscos. Finalmente se acomodó mejor para ingresar en ella, chocando sus frentes. La boca de Kagome estaba entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados, a la espera, deseosa. Le gustaba su aliento, y el palpitar de su corazón, y cómo sus manos se aferraban a él.

—Tú solo dime, ¿de acuerdo? Frenaremos de inmediato.

Kagome abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Su respiración aún era entrecortada, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con seguridad.

—Lo sé. Pero todo está _bien_.

Inuyasha la observó un momento. Le gustó la confianza en sus ojos, y cómo el latir de su corazón llenaba su mundo. La piel quemaba y ella palpitaba contra él, así era como lo sentía, así como debía ser.

La besó, ingresando en ella despacio. Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro contra su boca, interrumpiendo el beso. Se sentía bien. Conocido. Natural. Inuyasha plantó la cabeza en el cuello de Kagome, controlándose y disfrutando su olor. Sin aumentar el ritmo al principio, dejó que se acostumbrara a él. Y él disfrutó ese reencuentro que tanto ansiaba, moviéndose despacio, disfrutando la respiración de Kagome, y lo cómodo que se sentía así, el modo en que se sentía todo.

Y todo se acomodaba al fin. Las piezas del rompecabezas se unían, y quería quedarse allí para siempre, volverse eterno junto a ella, sobre ese piso frío de manera, y tan cansado como lo estaba del trabajo del día. Así, por siempre.

La lluvia siguió cayendo. Los relámpagos siguieron iluminando la tierra. Los truenos siguieron sonando, la vibración haciendo eco en sus pechos de ritmo acelerado. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a nada de eso. Simplemente se siguieron amando.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota:** Me llevó un año y dos meses, pero finalmente puedo decir que terminé este fic.  
Si este capítulo no es pura mierda, es gracias a Jaz. (L) El lemon me cuesta horrores (estoy segura que no podemos llamar a eso _lemon..._ pero shh), y esta vez me costó mucho más de lo que esperaba. Es que todo es tan delicado. Pero Jaz supo guiarme... así que gracias, Jaz~  
Así mismo, medio que me convenció de hacer un epílogo para cerrar el círculo, y contar un poquito de este trabajo de Kagome con el resto de mujeres abusadas. No prometo nada, porque ya saben cómo soy, pero no descarten de todo una pequeña viñeta más, ¿eh?

A pesar de que seguramente hay errores, espero haber manejado este tema lo mejor posible. Espero también que ustedes hayan disfrutado todo el camino (o... ¿lo contrario a disfrutar? ¡Yo sufrí banda!) Y solo me resta decir _gracias_ por acompañarme en lo que resultó un largo año.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto~  
Morgan.


End file.
